In The Midst Of It All
by Dranger
Summary: A self insertion based on Fred Herriot's 'Illusions'. Sorry everyone last time I tried to update this the chapters got screwed up.
1. Be careful of what you wish for

"In The Midst Of It All"  
by Dan Wisner  
**** **** ****  
  
"Bubblegum Crisis" is copyrighted to Ken-ichi Sonoda, Artmic and Suzuki Toshimachi. Characters from Wanna-Be's are also copyrighted to Kenichi Sonoda and Artmic. Silent Mobius is copyrighted to Kia Asamiya. Oh! My Goddess is copyrighted to Kosuke Fujishima. "Toratotaka International Ltd" and all affiliated characters were created by Fred Herriot for his BGC-based crossover fanfic series "Illusions." Yoshio Saotome and all related characters hail from the Konami PS/SS game "Tokimeki Memorial." Serika Kurusugawa and all related characters hail from the Leaf/Aquaplus game "To Heart." Chikage Hirosaki and all related characters hail from the Mediaworks PS game "Sister Princess - Onii-chan Daisuki." Kaneko Akamura and all related characters hail from the BGC fanfic series "No Armour Against Fate," created by Shawn Hagen. "In The Midst Of It All" is copyrighted to Dan Wisner.  
  
"In The Midst Of It All" is copyrighted to Dan Wisner.   
  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: I'd like to dedicate this story to my mom who passed away in 1999. I love you, Mom. I would also like to thank Fred Herriot for allowing me to use his concepts in my story. I'd also like to note that while I am using Toratotaka International in this story, this IS NOT a part of the "Illusions" universe that Fred has created.  
  
  
Chapter One: "Be Careful Of What You Wish For."  
  
Dallas, Texas.   
  
6:00PM June 30, 2001 AD  
  
Orange sunlight streamed through the windows of a small bedroom and played upon its interior. Within the room was a medium sized bed, a dresser as well as a nightstand. On the dresser was a jumble of manga, printouts, popular science magazines and some original artwork.  
  
The door banged open and Dan entered the room. He looked around for a moment and thought to clean the clutter, but the orange stain on his shirt was a more pressing concern to him. He stripped his clothing off and then left his bedroom, walking to the laundry room. The bundle of clothing was stuffed into the machine, followed by some detergent, and then the start button was hit and water started flowing into the machine.   
  
Dan walked out of the laundry room and back into his bathroom. Dan turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. He stepped into the shower and sighed as hot water and steam surrounded him.  
  
*It's good to be back,* Dan Wisner thought as he rubbed his arms. *Today was not a good day at work.*  
  
Dan was an usher at Cinemark Tinseltown in Plano, Texas. It was his second year working for this particular movie chain.   
  
*That place...is maddening,* He thought. *Yes, being an usher pays the bills and all, but I should be doing something different with my life. I don't want to spend the rest of my life tearing tickets, after all! I don't like it.*  
  
He thought of the stained shirt and growled.  
  
*Nor do I like being accosted by a customer!* Dan thought as he poured some shampoo in his hand. He scowled as he lathered his hair. *Especially when the person splashes her drink all over me. I was just doing my job! If I had let her pass then I'd be unemployed!!!*  
  
*I wish to the heavens that SOMETHING good would happen in my life.* He thought as he as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair *But that's only wishful thinking.*   
  
He shook his head.  
  
*Why? Why am I thinking like this?* Dan thought as he shut the shower off. He stepped out of the shower stall. He slipped his underwear on walked out of bathroom. *I need to think positive about this. Certainly some good can come out of this. Right?! I mean I living own, now! So that's something, right?!*  
  
*Yeah. I'm living.* He thought and walked back into his bedroom. He went to his closet and put a pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt. *But that's all I've been doing. Living. I'm not DOING something! Like everyone else in the world! I don't have a meaningful career!*  
  
*Why?!* He thought as he sat down on his bed *Because I was too lazy, that's why! Now I have to catch up with everyone else!*  
  
*Jeez.* He thought as he laid on his back *I might as well just call it quits and just live. Hell, I enjoy 'living'. I do it everyday. I surf the net. I go to work and get paid. After that, I get back home, feed myself and go to bed.*  
  
*Yeah* He thought and closed his eyes. *Maybe that's what I'll do from now on.*  
  
After that thought, Dan quickly fell asleep. In the meantime, the mirror began to glow and an ornately dressed woman with dark markings on her face exited mirror. The odd visitor floated in front of the mirror for a few moments, looking about the room, before she pivoted so she was facing the shower curtain. She then descended, her feet touching the floor, her loose clothing settling about it her.  
  
The odd visitor looked around for a moment and then walked out of the bathroom. She blinked when she noticed that Dan was in the room. She walked up to the foot of the bed. She gazed at Dan for a moment and then nodded.  
  
*He's perfect.* She thought and smiled *He's exactly the one we're looking for.*  
  
*I'll see you soon, Daniel Wisner* She thought and walked away from his sleeping form.  
  
  
Dan awoke at around eight o'clock the next morning. He looked around for a moment and noticed that he was still dressed. He stripped off most of his clothes and went to the closet. After opening the door, he stuffed the bundle into a clothes bag. After a moment of searching for his bathrobe, Dan found the garment and slipped it on. He tightened the tie around his waist, walked out of the closet and shut the door behind him.  
  
Dan walked out of his bedroom and down a flight of stairs. The flight of stairs led to a small sitting room. It had a bathroom, a small closet, a kitchenette and a fireplace. Within the room was a pair of black couches, a black television stand, a television, a coffee table, a pair of lamps and a dining table. Next to the bathroom was a cellular phone.   
  
Dan went into the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator. He leaned forward and took a can of Mountain Dew off of one of the shelves. Dan popped the top and looked at the calendar that was on the wall. Most of the days in that week were circled. It was a reminder that he had to work on those days. He sighed when he noticed that he had to work on that day. Fortunately, his hours were from five to eleven thirty on that day.   
  
*Damn,* He thought and relaxed. *I really need to do something about this. I can't just 'live.' I don't want to spend the rest of my life as an usher.*  
  
He took a sip and sighed.  
  
*I certainly don't want a management position,* Dan thought and took a longer sip from his beverage. *I'm not a good leader.*  
  
*Hell,* Dan said to himself. *Maybe I should transfer to a smaller theater. I'd have a lot more fun that way. Or get a more relaxing job.*  
  
*Or maybe I should go back to school,* Dan grinned. *I could finish getting a computer science degree. I love working with HTML.*  
  
*But going back to school would cost money,* Dan sighed. *Which means I would still have to work at the theater. Then again, I could find a better job that won't interfere with my studies. Damn, I'm beginning to regret my decision not to go on with my double major. Or work at a clinic.*  
  
Several years ago, Dan was enrolled at Bridgewater State College. Dan dropped out of special education because he didn't feel up to assisting people who were severely handicapped. He finished his studies but chose not to persue a career in psychology. It was his opinion that he wouldn't be happy working there. Nor would they pay enough money for him to live comfortably on.   
  
"What a joke," Dan uttered "I'm earning enough money now. Why am I moaning and whining about this? Oh that's right...the shirt. Then again...I'm not to happy about my job right now. Might as well find something else to do with my life before I go insane."  
  
Dan finished of his soda and deposited it in a wastebasket that was underneath the sink. Grumbling to himself, Dan shut the door and walked out of the kitchenette. He walked past the furniture and went up the flight of stairs. He entered his bathroom and loosened the tie.   
  
*No,* Dan sighed as he slipped his robe and underwear off. *I can't quit now. The job market's so poor right now I'd have little chance of being hired.*  
  
Dan opened the shower curtain, turned on the tap, stepped into the shower stall and pulled the shower curtain closed behind him.  
  
"Damn." He said as the hot water sprayed him. "I guess I'll just stay with Cinemark until I get my degree...or until the economy get stronger. I'll have to find a college that is close to where I live and where I work. I'll also have to ensure that I don't take too many courses as well. That way school won't interfere with work and work won't interfere with school."   
  
*Sounds like a good plan.* He thought as he shook his head. *But it isn't perfect.*  
  
He sighed and poured some liquid soap into the palm of his hand.  
  
*Ah well,* He mused as he lathered up his arms. *At least I'll get a good education out of this. It'll be one hell of an experience that's for sure.*  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dan walked out of his bedroom wearing a pair of tan shorts, a Bubblegum Crisis 2040 tee shirt, a pair of white socks and black sneakers. He walked down the flight of steps and into the sitting room. He wanted to make some breakfast, but a videocassette case on the coffee table caught his eye. He looked at the television on the stand and turned away from it. He was hungry and he had already seen the video that sat on the table.  
  
Dan went to another cupboard, took out a box of cereal, and began to pour the cereal into the bowl. As he did so, the small mirror in the bathroom began to glow. The odd visitor emerged from the mirror, looked around to get her bearings and pulled herself out of the mirror. She descended to the floor, walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Dan who was about to take his meal to the dining table.  
  
Dan started and half-ran, half-stumbled away from the odd visitor that was now in the kitchenette. Dan, whose back was now against counter, gaped at her as she approached him.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" Dan exclaimed.  
  
"I am Belldandy. A first class goddess," Belldandy said as she tried not to frown at his use of colorful language.   
  
"Well, Belldandy, I have one question to ask you," Dan said as he placed his cereal and a glass of juice on the counter. "What's so damned important for you to barge in here like this?!"  
  
"Forgive me," She said. "I am here for one reason and one reason only, sir. You."   
  
"Me?! Why me?! Whatever it is...you could handle it. You ARE a goddess after all," he cried with an arched eyebrow as he took a sip of his juice.  
  
"There are things that not even I can control. That is why I need a MORTAL like you to help me. Please come with me," the goddess of the present said.  
  
"What?! What the heck do you mean? 'Come with me?!' And you haven't answered my last question. Why me?!" Dan exclaimed as he gazed at her with a perplexed expression on his face.  
  
The goddess sighed and grabbed his arm just as he was about to say 'no thanks.'   
  
"I'm sorry. But we cannot delay any longer. The people of my world are in peril," she said and lifted him off the floor and then smiled. "Oh! Don't worry. I won't let you fall."  
  
"Wait!" Dan yelled as he and the ornately dressed woman floated towards the bathroom. He growled angrily while glaring at the goddess. "Wait, damn you! Where are you taking me!?"  
  
"You don't have to swear," she said with an annoyed look on her face and then smiled apologetically. "And I'm quite sorry to say this but...I really can't tell you where you're going. You're going to have to find that out yourself."  
  
Dan ducked his head as the duo floated through the doorway and over the tiled floor of his small bathroom. As they floated towards the mirror, Belldandy kept on smiling as she reached out and touched the mirror. At that moment, Dan slumped forward as he lost all consciousness. Belldandy gazed back at him and wished him the best of luck.  
  
  
Dan awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling and wondered where he was. He sat up and looked around. Doing so lead to several discoveries. The first discovery was that he was dressed in a silk housecoat. Which caused him to wonder where his clothes were and who did this to him. The second discovery was that he now occupying a medium sized bedroom whose air temperature was a bit warm.  
  
The room had a dresser, a mirror and a medium sized bed; which he was laying on. Next to the dresser was a pair of windows. On the dresser was a bundle of clothes. Next to the bundle was his wallet and a passport. Next to the bed was a nightstand. On the nightstand was a phone with a small screen and video camera attached to it. Past the nightstand were a pair of doors. One led to a hallway, the other lead to a bathroom. A casual glance out one of them told him that it was snowing. He assumed that it was winter, wherever he was, and that was why the heat was on.   
  
Dan walked up one of the windows, gazed out of it and noted that there were several two-story apartments. Past the structures was an extensive beachfront that seemed, at least for the moment, to be devoid of life. Beyond the beach was the sea. Dan, after gazing out of that window for a minute or two, scratched his head in confusion.  
  
He turned away from the window, took a step to the right, and leaned back against the wall. Crossing his arms, Dan sighed as he contemplated his new surroundings.  
  
*This is extremely odd,* Dan thought. *Where am I? This isn't Marsh Creek Apartments. All I know is that this place is near a shoreline. Who did this to me? I'd certainly like to know that. What is there reason for bringing me to this strange place? I'd like to know why they took me away from my family, my job and my other responsibilities. It better be important, whatever it is, because if it isn't...I'll be very unhappy!*  
  
Dan pushed away from the wall and sat down on the bed. His gaze fell upon the nightstand. He noticed that there was an indentation in the top of the stand. Curious, he touched the depression to see what would happen. Dan jerked back when a view screen and small keyboard flipped up and out. The screen flickered on and a woman dressed in a uniform greeted him.  
  
"Good day, sir." The woman said, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah." Dan nodded and peered at the image. "Who...or...what are you?"7  
  
"Good question!" The woman smiled, "I am an artificial intelligence program slaved to a user interface. I am here to answer your questions, sir."   
  
"Damn," He grinned. "You're better than the computer on the Enterprise E. Very user friendly and pretty, too."  
  
"Flatterer." The AI blushed. Dan blinked and tried not to shudder. He expected her to shrug off that comment and ask him if he had any questions. He never thought an A.I would react in such a manner as blushing at his compliment. Dan shook his head and gazed at the A.I  
  
She was indeed pretty. The AI had chocolate brown eyes and short black hair that tapered at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a black blazer, white shirt and a tiger striped ascot. The AI looked very stylish and was pleasant   
on the eyes.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" The A.I asked.  
  
"No," He sighed. "Not really. Could you tell me the date and my current location?"  
  
"Certainly," The AI smiles "You are now in Oshika, Japan. The date December 19 , 2033AD. Would you like to know the time as well, sir?"  
  
"Er...no that's okay," Dan uttered with a puzzled expression on his face "Did you say Oshika or Osaka?"  
  
"No, I said Oshika." The AI shook her head "Osaka is to the south of us. As is Mega-Tokyo."  
  
Dan's eyes widened and he leaned forward.   
  
"What?" The AI nervously asked.  
  
"Serious?" Dan asked.  
  
"Very," She said. "Is...there anything else, sir?"   
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Then have a good day." The AI replied. The screen went blank, then retracted into the nightstand. Dan sighed and gazed out the window. He wondered why Belldandy didn't bring him to Mega-Tokyo. From what he knew, GENOM used that city as a 'proving ground' for it Buma prototypes. Did Belldandy want him to deal with GENOM? If that was so he guessed that hiding him here in Oshika, wherever that was, was a good strategy.  
  
That is if this was the same Mega-Tokyo he knew about. For all he knew he could be in the DC universe...or maybe Marvel for that matter. Hell he supposed it could be an amalgamation of the two. Well, it sounded interesting and Dan wondered if he should look into this further.   
  
Dan sighed and shook his head. He couldn't think like that now. He had to find Belldandy so he could go back home. He had to get back soon or he would be late for work.  
  
Dan slipped off of the bed and walked up to the other window. He was glad that he did. A pair of lovers, both female, bundled in layers of clothes, topped off by a pair of gabardines, strolled by arm in arm. They stopped, hugged each other and kissed. Dan, who was blushing at the moment, turned away from the window to give the couple some privacy.   
  
Dan, sighing, made a mental note to seek out a companion after he returned to his native world.  
  
There was a knock and Dan turned towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Ah," Dan uttered. "Come in?"  
  
The door opened and a beautiful woman with jet-black hair, brown skin and sea green eyes entered the room. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a red blazer over the top half of a golden one-piece dress.   
  
"Good morning," The woman with dark skin smiled. "Are you well, sir?"  
  
"Who are you?" Dan asked.   
  
"Forgive me," She said apologetically. "I am Karen Collette DuPre Matheson. You can call me Karen or Collette if you like?"  
  
"It's a pleasure," Dan replied "I'm Dan Wisner. You can call me Dan or Daniel, if you like."  
  
"Oh no," She smiled. "The pleasure is mine, Daniel."  
  
"Really?" Dan asked.   
  
"Hai." She nodded.  
  
"Uh. Okay," Dan uttered. "So, where's Belldandy?"  
  
"Pardon?" She blinked.  
  
"Where's Belldandy?" Dan repeated. "She's the goddess who brought me here."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Karen, looking quite confused, shook her head. "All that I know is that I was to bring you to Senior Matriarch Nakano's bungalow."  
  
"Why?" Dan asked.  
  
"Gomen ne," She shrugged. "I do not know that. All she said it was important for you to meet her. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
  
"I see." Dan sighed.  
  
"Still," Karen mused. "I'd like to know why Senior Matriarch Nakano didn't mention to anyone that Belldandy, her older sister, is a goddess. Demo, were not going to find that out, or why she brought you here, until you get dressed. Understand?"  
  
"True," Dan nodded, glanced at the pile of clothes on the dresser and then looked back at her. "But I can't get dressed at the moment, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Mm hm," She hummed. "That I do. I'll give you some privacy, Daniel."  
  
"Thanks." Dan nodded. He smiled when she turned to leave.  
  
*Nice girl.* He thought as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. He glanced at the window and sighed. *Wonder if it'll still be snowing when I get out of here?*  
  
  
* * *  
  
A short time later, Dan walked out of the apartment building wearing a pair of black slacks, black shoes, a white shirt and a black blazer. He slipped on a black leather overcoat and closed the door behind him. He buttoned up the jacket and then looked upwards. The sky was overcast and it was indeed still snowing.   
  
He didn't mind the snow. He, being born in the Midwest portion of the United States, was used to snowfall. Hell he wouldn't mind if a snowstorm came rolling in right about now.  
  
Seconds later, Dan heard a -SNICK- and something obscured his view. Looking to his right and found Karen standing next to him holding an umbrella in her free hand. Her left had a large pocket book in it. She was wearing a heavy cloak and some of her black hair tucked under a black beret.   
  
She turned slightly and gazed up at him.  
  
"Sorry for obstructing the view of the sky," She smiled "We're expecting a snow storm to hit Oshika and Onagawa today."  
  
*Wasn't I just thinking about that?* Dan thought and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Nah," Dan sighed. "Its okay. Just thinking about home."  
  
"Mm." Karen hummed "So. Ready to go?"  
  
"Certainly." Dan nodded. With that, the pair walked on past his and another guest apartment. "Does Senior Matriarch Nakano live far?"  
  
"Oh no," Karen shook her head. "She lives just a few rows down."   
  
"Ah," Dan nodded, looked around then smiled at Karen. "Nice place. However, it seems too spaced out to be an apartment complex. A subdivision on the outskirts of Onagawa, maybe?"  
  
"No," Karen smiled. "More like lodging for a Mega-Corporation's covert operations teams. Several Senior Matriarchs and Patriarchs have made this land their home as well. There is also lodging for employees who have business here in Japan. Or for the companies' guests. Such as yourself."  
  
"Who?" Dan asked while crossing his arms across his chest. "GENOM?"  
  
"Iie," She shook her head. "Not GENOM. Toratotaka International. I work for them."  
  
"Toratotaka International?" Dan repeated as they walked past a two-story guest apartment. As they did so, a quartet of warmly dressed, beautiful women exited the building.   
  
"Hai." Karen replied.   
  
"Konban wa!" One the warmly dressed women called out. Karen stopped and turned to respond to the woman's cry.  
  
"Who?!" She blinked, then grinned as the women approached them. "Ah! Linna-san, Nene-san! Priss-san! Sylia-san! Ohayo!"  
  
Dan blinked, turned and gazed at the four women walking towards him. Nene was about five feet tall, had pinkish-red hair and green eyes. She looked very cute and was wearing clothing that matched her personality. Linna was taller than Nene, had aquamarine eyes and short black hair that was held up by a headband. She was wearing a pair of brown boots, black pants, brown turtleneck sweater and a grey jacket. Priss was a bit shorter than Linna, had long brown hair, red brown eyes. She was dressed in black leather pants, boots and a black leather jacket. Sylia had short, blue-black hair that tapered at the neck, brown eyes and was the tallest among the four women. She was dressed in a red, fur-lined cloak, a blue, one-piece dress whose hemline fell just below her knees and a one piece bodysuit with stiletto heels.   
  
"Ohayo Sylia," Colette hummed. "What brings the Knight Sabers to Oshika?"  
  
*What?! How does an employee for Toratotaka know about the Knight Sabers identities?!* Dan thought. As far as he knew they kept their identities a closely guarded secret.  
  
"Ohayo Karen-san," Sylia replied "We've been asked to bodyguard a V.I.P while she spends the week in Oshika and in Mega-Tokyo. We're on our way to meet her at Senior Matriarch Nakano's apartment."  
  
"Ah," Karen smiled. "What a coincidence. We're going to see Nakano as well. Why don't we walk together, ne? I wouldn't mind the company. How about you, Dan? Do you mind if they walk with us."  
  
"No," Dan sighed. "That's fine."  
  
Karen and the other women, save for Priss, smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yokatta," Karen smiled. "Iko."  
  
"Un." The other ladies nodded.  
  
"Right..." Dan sighed.  
  
"Nice outfit by the way," Karen smiled at the leader of the Knight Sabers. "I really must find the boutique that sold you that ensemble, Sylia."  
  
"Thank you," Sylia replied and smirked as Linna slipped up to Karen. "I'll be seeing Obaa-sama after our initial meeting with the V.I.P."  
  
"Special occasion?" Karen asked.  
  
"No," Sylia replied "On a whim. Though I must admit I did get a little dressed up for the V.I.P as well. We've been close friends since elementary school."  
  
Dan, feeling confused and left out of the conversation, slowed his pace a bit. He knew that the Sabers were supposed to protect a V.I.P. But he didn't know who. He wanted to find out, but he felt like an outsider so he didn't take the chance to ask. Priss, noticing his demeanor, slipped up to him with a grin.  
  
"Hey Dan," She said. "You look a little lost. First day on the job?"  
  
"Huh?!" Dan grunted.  
  
"Don't 'huh' me," Priss uttered. "You are a Toratotaka operative, right?"   
"No." Dan replied. "I'm not with Toratotaka."  
  
"Nani?!" Priss blurted which made the others stopped at her outburst. "Sylia! We have a problem here!"  
  
"What may that be?" Sylia asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
"This guy says he's not with Toratotaka," Priss replied. "We were talking about 'business' right under this guy's nose."  
  
"That -is- a problem," Sylia replied and turned to Karen. "Who is this person, why is he here?"  
  
The others gazed at Dan with a mixture of emotions playing on their faces. Priss was suspicious, but seemed a little intrigued as well. Linna, on the other hand, seemed weary about him. Nene looked apprehensive.   
  
"It..its okay," Karen sighed, not wanting to say anything about Belldandy being a goddess. That would raise all sorts of uncomfortable questions about her sister. "That's why we're going to Nakano-san's apartment."  
  
"Very well," Sylia sighed. "Priss-san? Keep an eye on him?"  
  
"Un." Priss nodded, then smiled coldly at Dan. "Better not do anything funny, you hear?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Dan quipped.  
  
A short time later, the group came upon a two-story bungalow. Karen walked up to the front door and knocked on it. A minute or so passed before a tall, beautiful woman with fiery red hair and dark brown eyes answered the door.  
  
"Ohayo Lucy," Karen smiled. "Daniel-kun's here."  
  
"Ah good," Lucy Kay Vanderburg murmured, then noticed that the Knight Sabers were there as well. The tall, red head sighed and gazed at Sylia. "Mm. I also see that Sylia-san's team has come to see Miss Liquer, right?"  
  
"Hai." Sylia nodded.  
  
"I see," The fiery haired woman sighed. "Come on in."  
  
"Thank you." Karen nodded, then smiled at Dan. "Ready?"   
  
"Yeah." Dan nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Katsumi sighed and glanced around the living room. It was a medium sized room with a bay window. The medium sized room had a pair of couches, a large coffee table, and several bookcases filled with books ad CD-ROMS, a computer workstation and a fireplace. Sitting across from her was beautiful woman with dark hair and brown eyes. She also had curious tattoo like markings on her cheeks and forehead. Off to her right was woman with black, waist length hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a Toratotaka office lady's uniform.   
  
*I wonder when my 'bodyguards' will arrive?* Katsumi Liquer wondered. She thought for a moment then shook her head. *Why bodyguards, for that matter? I'm on Toratotaka's home turf, after all. Their security forces, mostly composed of a mixture of 33S, 48C and 59Cs, should be able to keep an eye on me. So why??*  
  
"Something troubling you, Katsumi-san?" The dark haired woman asked.  
  
"I'm curious to know why Toratotaka hired a mercenary team to protect me, Senior Matriarch Nakano." Katsumi replied.  
  
"Mmm," Senior Matriarch Skuld Nakano hummed. "That's funny, I don't remember Miharu saying anything about us hiring a group to protect you."  
  
"Y...you haven't?!" Katsumi blurted.  
  
"No," Skuld shook her head. "We haven't."   
  
"Then who?" Katsumi asked.  
  
"It seems your mother had an apprentice," Skuld smiled. "A young fourteen year old girl named Chikage Hirosaki."  
  
"Hm," Katsumi nodded. "Yeah, I remember her now. Pity she and Okaa-san died in the quake."  
  
"Well," Skuld said. "That's not entirely true."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi uttered.   
  
"Un," Skuld grinned. "Chikage was reborn a few years ago as a 33S Child Companion. Not only that but she's taken it upon herself to become a powerful sorceress. She is the 'keeper' of the Spiral, after all. At any rate, she was the one who hired the mercenary team. She's quite fond of you, after all."  
  
"That she is." Katsumi nodded just as Sylia Stingray and Linna Yamazaki stepped into the family room. Dan Wisner, Karen Collette DuPre Matheson, Priss Asagiri and Nene Romanova remained outside to give Sylia some privacy.  
  
"She's not the only one, Katsumi." Sylia replied with a slight smile and a tone of affection in her voice.  
  
"Sylia!" Katsumi blurted and leapt out of the couch. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Personally or professionally?" Sylia murmured. "Personally I'm saying hello to an old friend who I haven't seen for a very long time. Its good to see you again."  
  
"Well its good to see you, too." Katsumi replied. "Demo, what's with the girl with the yellow head band?"  
  
"Let's just say that I'm here...to protect you, Katsumi." Sylia replied.  
  
Katsumi gasped.  
  
"Masaka," Katsumi uttered with a look of shock on her face. "You...You've pulled it off haven't you? You formed the Knight Sabers, then?"   
  
Hai," Sylia nodded "I have. Shortly after I asked you to join my group, as a matter of fact."  
  
"I see." Katsumi nodded.   
  
Linna blinked, took a step back in the doorway and glanced at her teammates, Karen and Dan.  
  
Nene looked confused and concerned. She had every right to be. She must have a lot of questions running through her head. Priss's expression, however, was very hard to read. Linna couldn't tell if Priss was mad or hurt by the fact that Sylia didn't tell them that there was someone else who knew about their identities.  
  
Dan and Karen's expressions were completely opposite. Karen was leaning against the wall with her hands folded behind her head. She looked completely at ease with the situation. She had the advantage of being an employee of a corporation who had a very extensive intelligence network. So of course she knew all that there was to know about Sylia's request to Katsumi.  
  
In contrast, Dan had his back against the wall and seemed to be pondering something. To Linna, Dan looked confused, concerned, slightly upset and a little lost. Linna wasn't sure what his deal was. He was a stranger, yet it seemed he was at ease around her teammates as well as herself. At the same time, he seemed very aloof and wished to be alone to deal with his troubles on his own.   
  
Linna sighed, stepped up to Dan and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, blinked and gave her an odd look. Linna shrugged it off and gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"Daijobu, des ka?" Linna asked. Dan sighed and told her that he was fine. She didn't believe him and stayed put. Seeing that she was going to stay, Dan relinquished and gazed at her.  
  
"I...I'm just a little confused," Dan confessed. "Could you tell me what Katsumi-san looks like?"  
  
"Would it help if I did?" Linna asked.  
  
"Somewhat." Dan nodded. Linna hummed, looked back through the doorway and gazed at Katsumi Liquer.   
  
"Hmm," She mused. "Well she's quite an attractive lady. She has blue eyes, straight, waist length black hair and...she's about as tall as Priss over there. Does that help?"   
  
"Mmm." Dan uttered. "Yeah. That does help."  
  
*Yep,* Dan thought. *That's Katsumi Liquer all right. But is this the Katsumi Liquer that -I- know about? Or some alternate version of her. If it's the former then I may have to deal with the Lucifer Hawk soon. Then again, maybe not. Maybe Belldandy wants me to deal with some corporate stooge at GENOM and then I can go home sooner than expected.*  
  
"The former," Said a familiar voice. Dan started and turned to see Belldandy with. The others looked on as Dan and Belldandy gazed at each other. "Not the latter."  
  
"Y...you," Dan growled and pointed a finger at the goddess. "H...how?! N...never mind that. Damn it. Why the hell did you take me from my home?"  
  
Priss, Linna and Nene looked puzzled. Colette, on the other hand, looked very uneasy and wished Dan had better tact. She knew that this would raise a lot of uncomfortable questions about Senior Matriarch Nakano's bloodline.   
  
"Daniel, be reasonable." Belldandy uttered.  
  
"Tell me why!" Dan yelled. His demands brought Sylia, Skuld and Katsumi to the doorway. Belldandy trembled as if she were on the verge of tears.  
  
"Because a ravenous horde known as the Lucifer Hawk was about invade your world!" Belldandy, looking very distraught, said. "I had no other choice than to take you at that very moment, Daniel! If I didn't, and let you die -there- we would have had no future -here-!"  
  
Karen sighed into the palm of her hand.  
  
"W...what?" Dan uttered and shook his head. "N...no! No! You're wrong! You're lying!"  
  
"Iie!" Belldandy cried as Skuld entered the hallway. "I'm telling you the truth! I can't lie to you! The people of your world are dead."  
  
"N...no." He whimpered and his legs gave way. He slumped to the floor and just sat there. "No...that can't be. It just can't be...all those people...gone. Just like that?"  
  
"No," Belldandy murmured and sat next to him. "Not 'just like that.' After the initial panic of seeing them...you're people will fight back. But they will loose. After that...the feeding frenzy will begin."  
  
"No." Dan uttered.  
  
"Hai," Skuld nodded, then looked to Karen. "Take him to one of the guestrooms and see that he's comfortable, okay?"   
  
"Will do," Karen sighed, bent down and hauled Dan up off of the floor. "C'mon, Dan. Lets go."  
  
"Where are we going?" He muttered as he found his feet.  
  
"This way." Karen said and led him down the hall "To a guest room where you can have all the peace and quiet you want. You're important to us after all."   
  
"Okay." Dan uttered.  
  
"Good," Skuld nodded, looked to her sister and sighed. "I guess we'll have to fill your team in on the deal, Sylia. Thankfully, discretion is in unsaid rule of the Knight Sabers Organization."   
  
"Why the secrecy?" Sylia asked.  
  
"Why indeed," Skuld said and then waved them into the family room. "Come on in. I'll fill you all in with the basics. If you have any questions; ask away. But...none of this leaves the room, understand?"  
  
The Knight Sabers and Katsumi nodded and followed her in. Linna paused to gaze back at the retreating figures and sighed. Priss gave her an odd look which Linna shrugged off strode into the room. Linna went over to one of the couches and sat down. Priss plopped down beside here and gazed at him.  
  
"Why are you so concerned about him?" Priss asked "Don't tell me...you've got a crush on him, haven't ya?"  
  
"Eh," Linna uttered, then shook her head. "No. Nothing like that. It's just that I feel sorry for him. He's confused, lost and now he has no home. Hell, I'm a little lost myself, demo, that's because I don't know what we're talking about."   
  
"True," Sylia nodded as she and Nene sat on the other couch. "The one thing we do recognize, however, is the name Lucifer Hawk. We've had some experience with them."  
  
"Worse than Buma," Priss nodded. "Thank god we've got the weaponry to handle the lot of them."  
  
"For the moment." Sylia sighed.  
  
"Eh?" Priss uttered.  
  
"There may come a time when stronger foes will cross our path." Sylia sighed and looked at Skuld.   
  
"When it does," Skuld hummed. "Withdraw and we'll handle it."  
  
"Mm." Sylia mused "Or findings someone more capable of handling them. Not that we wouldn't appreciate the help."  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" Priss asked. Linna and Nene told her to be more respectful but the singer paid no mind.  
  
"I'm the Senior Matriarch for EPR&I," Skuld beamed "That's the short form for Experimental and Paranormal Research and Investigations."  
  
"EPR&I?" Nene and Katsumi said at the same time.  
  
"Strange acronym." Priss mumbled.  
  
"Be as that may," Skuld murmured. "I think its time we talked."  
  
The Knight Sabers nodded.   
  
"The truth is," Skuld sighed. "That we're goddesses."  
  
"Megami?!" Priss, Linna and Nene blurted. Even Sylia looked surprised.  
  
"What's a Megami doing here?!" Priss asked.  
  
"The fate of this world, and its inhabitants, concerns us deeply." Skuld murmured and Belldandy nodded. "Humanity is evolving...but some corporations aren't being so helpful with that evolution. So I thought best way to help humanity was to join a forward thinking company...Toratotaka!!!"  
  
Linna and Nene, who looked upon Toratotaka with a positive attitude nodded. Priss on the other hand looked unsure.  
  
"I dunno." Priss uttered. Linna and Nene gave her a look that she ignored.  
"I used to fear GENOM. But that's before I heard of Toratotaka. It's the one that should be feared. You're company is -so- powerful. Somewhere along the line...it may become dangerously overposessive of this place."  
  
"Its my goal, my desire, to see that it doesn't." Skuld smiled. "Funny thing is The Almighty doesn't object to this at all. If he did we'd be recalled instantly. Yet, due to our unique nature, we've chosen to keep our identity a secret."  
  
"Why?" Sylia asked.  
  
"Because we can grant wishes." Belldandy replied. Linna and Nene boggled while Priss mouth fell slightly agape.  
  
"You can grant a wish to anyone. Just like that?" Priss snapped her fingers.  
  
"Well," Skuld sighed. "No. Not really."  
  
"We specialize in people with problems." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Hmph," Priss shrugged. "That doesn't impress me. A lot of people have problems. It's a fact of life."  
  
"But you see," Skuld smiled. "Most of those people also have ulterior motives as well. Like destroying the world, for example. Heck, the goddess helpline had to refuse a request from Prometheus Bound not to long ago. Sad isn't it. They can't see that Cyberdroids are another form of mankind."  
  
"Let me guess," Sylia replied coolly. "They wanted you to get rid of all the boomers on the earth, right."   
  
"Yes." Belldandy nodded. "We had to decline on that offer. Cyberdroids after all, much like all living things, have a soul."  
  
"First time I've ever heard of that." Katsumi replied.  
  
"So what's all the hullabaloo about Dan about?" Priss replied. Nene and Linna sighed, knowing that she was trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'll keep it simple," Skuld replied. "He's here to protect this world from the Lucifer Hawk."  
  
"Big job," Priss hummed. "Does he know yet?"  
  
"No," Skuld replied. "We're going to fill him on the deal when he settles down. Hopefully he'll accept our request. If he doesn't...well...we do have someone to fall back on. Not that we'd like to put all of the weight on her, mind you."  
  
"Who?" Sylia asked and Skuld glanced at Katsumi. Katsumi caught the glance and gasped when the implications hit home.  
  
"Me?" Katsumi uttered, then shook her head with a look of terror in her eyes. "Iie! I can't fight them! I'm just a secretary! That's all. I can't fight those...those horrible, disgusting monsters!"  
  
"Well," Priss sighed. "What's plan B?"  
  
"Plan B??" Skuld asked not knowing what Priss was referring to.  
  
"Its obvious," Priss shrugged. "Right? Katsumi doesn't want to fight and Dan's out of it. So who do you have for plan B?"  
  
"Priss-san!" Linna barked.  
  
"No one," Skuld sighed. "We knew it would be a long shot, but we had to take the chance. Katsumi and Dan were going to be the cornerstone of a new department that would deal solely with aggressive incursions caused by paranormal and extra-dimensional entities."   
  
"So in other words they would become a part of Toratotaka, correct?" Sylia asked glancing at Katsumi. "But she has refused that, hasn't she?"  
  
"Seems that way," Skuld replied.  
  
"Then," Sylia smiled. "Perhaps I can make her an offer as well?"  
  
"You're not thinking of..."Skuld replied "But she refused that offer once before!"  
  
"Sylia..."Katsumi uttered.   
  
"Think it over, "Sylia said and gave her a small smile. "I'm in no hurry. I must admit that we may face a Lucifer Hawk one time or another. But then...that's why I'm asking you to join us."  
  
"I...see." Katsumi said and sighed "Buma I could face...maybe. But I'm not so sure about facing a Lucifer Hawk. I'll...have to think about this, Sylia."  
  
"I understand," Sylia nodded. "Take you're time."  
  
"What of Dan?" Linna asked.  
  
"Speaking of him," Nene mused looking out the window. "There he is now!"  
  
"GMT-1 is there as well," Skuld smiled, then shrugged. "Or at least half of them. The rest should be arriving shortly."  
  
Linna gazed at him and shook her head.   
  
"He looks more lost than ever." Linna replied.  
  
"He should," Skuld replied after glancing at him. "I'm guessing he's the looking Palace. Those who first see The Crystal Palace are at a loss for words for minute or two. But considering where he's from...it must be boggling his mind right now."  
  
"I wonder," Belldandy sighed. "If bringing him to Oshika was the right thing to do. I can understand the reason. He's safe from attacks from the Lucifer Hawk. But is his mental stability safe?"  
  
"Why is he safe?" Nene asked.  
  
"Simple. They know Onee-sama's too powerful for them." A deep melodious voice spoke. Nene blinked then shrunk back when she a tall, imposing red haired lioness standing in the doorway.   
  
"55Cs?" Priss growled.  
  
"No. 33S Sexaroids," The lioness replied. Linna looked at her. She was quite tall; about six foot two or so. She had green eyes and neck length flaming red hair. She was dressed was wearing a Toratotaka office ladies uniform. "Bu TT 33S Guardian Sexaroids, to be exact."  
  
"You're a sexaroid?!" Nene cried, then smiled. "Mou, the more I learn about Toratotaka the better it gets."  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Priss asked.  
  
"I'm Edith Hamilton; Interrogator for GMT-1." The red head replied, then smiled when an even taller woman joined her. "This is Elinor Wylie, our commander."  
  
"What does a Guardsman do?" Linna ask Elinor. She had short, slightly wavy silver hair, smiled at her and adjusted the bifocals that were perched before her blue eyes.   
  
"We're visible bodyguards," Elinor shrugged. "We're also trained in SWAT tactics. Seeing as though we're bodyguards..."  
  
"Obaa-sama's asked us to look after Dan," Edith said, smiling sadly as she looked out the bay window. "By looks of things he'll need our emotional support as well."  
  
"Un." Elinor sighed. Skuld turned to talk to her sister but then blinked when she noticed that Belldandy wasn't there. She sighed, then turned to Katsumi.  
  
"You're welcome to stay Katsumi-san," Skuld smiled. "But if you'd rather leave for Tokyo, we'd understand."   
  
"Iie," Katsumi Liquer said. "I'll stay, just for tonight."  
  
"Visiting family are we?" Skuld smiled.  
  
"Why not," Katsumi smiled "I am a bio-roid, after all. So for all purposes Dame Nicole is my Obaa-sama."   
  
Sylia smiled at that.  
  
"Care to accompany me to the Palace, Sylia?" Katsumi asked.  
  
"Of course," Sylia smiled, then turned to her teammates. "Go back to the apartment and monitor the area. The Toratotaka tower will provide all the surveillance information we need to protect Katsumi. This'll be a brief visit, so be prepared to pull out. Understand?"  
  
"Hai!" Priss, Linna and Nene nodded.   
  
  
  
Outside, Dan indeed looked as if he needed to be looked after. His face was wrought in a mixture of confusion, puzzlement, fear and concern. Part of his mind just wanted to determine what the enormous structure in front of him was.  
But the parts that were boggling, protesting that this shouldn't be and crying out in fear were blocking its requests.  
  
He gave up and looked to Karen and Lucy for an answer.  
  
"What...is...that?" He uttered. Karen and Lucy, members of GMT-1, let out a collective sigh.  
  
"The Crystal Palace." Karen smiled, as she gazed at the enormous crystalline structure that looked like a three dimensional snowflake. "The headquarters of Toratotaka international and our Onee-sama."  
  
"Oh?" Dan uttered, then blinked when he heard someone approaching from behind.  
He turned and saw Belldandy smile pensively at him.   
  
"Beautiful...isn't she?" Belldandy said.  
  
"I...yeah." He uttered.   
  
"She's sentient," Belldandy. "The Crystal Palace was created by a race long before mankind began to build its first cities, villages and settlements."  
  
"How...long?" He uttered after taking that in.  
  
"3 billion years ago." She smiled  
  
"3......billion?" Dan repeated "That...long...ago?!"  
  
"Hai," Belldandy.  
  
"Mm," Dan replied, then looked at Karen "That's...enough for one day. Can we go back?"  
  
"Uh?!" Karen uttered. "Are you sure?!"  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"Um, well, okay." Karen Collette DuPre Matheson nodded, then looked at Kay. "C'mon. We're go back to Dan's guest apartment. Tell the others, okay?"  
  
"Understood," Lucy nodded and took out a CVP.  
  
  
  
"We're on our way," Edith replied and shut off her CVP. She sighed, then turned to Elinor who was gazing out the bay window. "Dan's on his way back to his guest apartment. I think he's had enough for one day."  
  
"I don't blame him," Elinor sighed. "He's in a different time and space. Of course he'll be distraught."  
  
"The fact that Lucifer Hawk hunting his ken for food doesn't make it easier, either." Edith murmured.   
  
"Mmm," Skuld hummed. "Sad isn't it. This is happening to his world because of our folly."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elinor asked.  
  
"It's a known fact their food resources are almost depleted, right?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Of course," Edith nodded. "Because of that they've made forays into this universe to feed on human flesh. But only a few can do so, since the gateway between our world and Nemesis, their home universe, has been sealed off."  
  
"Un," Skuld said. "Because of that the Lucifer Hawk, I think, are turning to other worlds, parallel dimensions, for the right food sources. They'll invade his world, harvest his ken, and feed on their dead bodies once they return to Nemesis."  
  
"What's to stop them?" Elinor asked.  
  
"Not much," She sighed.  
  
"Can't they go some other planet in their universe and inhabit it?" Edith replied.  
  
"Maybe Earth is the best choice," Elinor hummed. "As we know, they do thrive in a polluted environment."  
  
"If not our earth, Dan's Earth then." Edith sighed.   
  
"Un," Skuld nodded. "At any rate the two of you should get on your way. Dan needs consoling and I'm not so sure he'll let Onesama near him."   
  
"Understood," Elinor nodded, then turned to Edith. "Let's go, Edith!"  
  
"Yeah!" Edith replied  
  
  
Within minutes Elinor and Edith arrived at Dan's guest apartment. Upon entering the bungalow, they found Lucy and Karen sitting at a dining table. Seeing the concerned expressions on their faces Edith asked what was the matter. Their reply surprised the Commander and Interrogator of GMT-1.  
  
"He just went upstairs?" Elinor asked. The heavy weapons and technical specialists nodded, causing Elinor and Edith to sigh. "I know he's in shock but...he does have to eat sometime."  
  
"Maybe he ate breakfast before coming here?" Lucy suggested. But Belldandy, who was carrying a tea tray in her hands, told her that the opposite was true with a shake of her head.  
  
"Damn," Lucy sighed. "What can we do for him?"  
  
"Someone has to talk to him." Edith sighed.   
  
"True," Elinor nodded, then smiled at her. "Come on. Lets go console our guest."  
  
"Wait." Belldandy softly replied. They turned and saw the goddess standing with a tray of food in her hands. "Please take this to him. I denied him the right to a healthy meal."  
  
Elinor smiled, walked over to the goddess and took the tray from her.   
  
"I will," She smiled, then leaned forward to brush her lips against Belldandy's forehead. "It is no wonder that you are the mother of four healthy children, Belldandy. Hopefully Dan will come to his senses and will do all that he can to insure that they'll all have happy productive lives."  
  
"That is my hope, too." Belldandy sighed.  
  
"Let's go." Edith smiled, then blinked when Lucy held up a hand. "What, Lucy?"  
  
"A warning that's all," Lucy said, then shrugged. "Just be ready for his mind to go piff when he sees you. He might mistake you for a 55C."  
  
"Got you," Elinor nodded. "Iko."  
  
"Un." Edith nodded.  
  
  
Thankfully, Dan's mind did not go 'piff' when Elinor and Edith walked into his bedroom. Instead, he accepted their explanation to who whom and what they were.   
After the introductions were made, Edith handed him his breakfast. He quietly took it from her and silently attacked his meal without delay. Seeing this, they leaned against the wall and patiently waited for Dan to finish his meal.   
  
Ten minutes later, he laid his tray on the end table and looked out the window.  
  
"Something I can do for you, ladies?" Dan asked quietly.  
  
"You seem distraught," Elinor hummed "Want to talk about it, Daniel-kun?"  
  
He thought for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"Sorry," He replied. "But I don't think you could understand."  
  
"Don't be too sure about that." Elinor smiled as she pushed away from the wall. After wandering over, she sat on the bed, took his hand and gazed at him. "Its in our nature to be understanding."  
  
"I don't know..."He sighed, then nodded "Okay, but I must warn you...what I'm about to say might...cause you to...doubt...who you are, Elinor."  
  
"I think I can handle it." She smiled.   
  
"Okay," Dan sighed "First of all...I have to tell you that...I'm very confused."   
  
"What's leading to this confusion?" Edith asked.  
  
"Well..."He sighed "to make a long story short I'm from another world. That world is no different that yours except for the fact that I come from the early 21st century. In that world, there is an animated OVA series where AD POLICE and the Knight Sabers try to stop GENOM's boomers from destroying the city. All the while USSD's beam satellites are orbiting the Earth supposedly protecting us from nuclear missiles."   
  
For a moment he could see panic their eyes. But then Elinor smiled and nodded.   
  
"Sounds like our world, all right." She replied and blinked when Dan shook his head.  
  
"But I've never heard of Toratotaka." Dan sighed. "I have...heard of the Lucifer Hawk though. Just that I've never expected them to be -here-."  
  
"Have you dealt with them before?" Elinor asked. Dan shook his head.  
  
"No." Dan sighed, "Only heard of them, and Katsumi Liquer, through an anime series. Maybe that's why Belldandy asked me to come here. She knew I was familiar with both worlds...and she hoped I could find a way to deal with them.  
Though I don't know if I can, seeing as how I'm not trained in modern combat."  
  
Elinor blinked, then smiled.  
  
"Well," Edith smiled. "It is true that you're here to protect this world the Lucifer Hawk. As for training..."  
  
"You could leave that up to Toratotaka." Elinor nodded. "Or someone else for that matter. Who you work with to fight the Lucifer Hawk is up to you. Demo, if you do choose us...we'll welcome you with open arms."  
  
"Really?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah." They nodded.  
  
"Why would a Mega-corp do that?" Dan asked.   
  
"Because Toratotaka cares," Edith smiled "We care about this world and those who live on it. As does Onee-sama."  
  
"Onee-sama?" Dan uttered. "Oh! The Palace, right?"  
  
**Yes!** A melodious voice said inside his head. That startled Dan and he looked around.  
  
*Who? Who said that?* Dan thought and then glanced at Edith then at Elinor.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Edith asked.  
  
"Did you say something?" Dan asked.  
  
"Just now?" Edith said and shook her head "No. Why?"  
  
"I just heard a voice. Inside my head." Dan uttered. Edith smiled as did Elinor.  
  
"That would be Onee-sama," Elinor said and patted his shoulder. "Say hi to her, Dan."  
  
"For real?" Dan asked.  
  
They nodded, which caused Dan to sigh.  
  
"Okay." He shrugged.  
  
**Er,** Dan murmured. **Hello?**  
  
**Greetings, Daniel.** The Palace said brightly. **Feeling a little better now? You looked...disturbed when you first set your eyes on me.**  
  
**A little,** He replied **I know why I'm here...although I'm unsure if I can do it all by myself.**  
  
**I'd prefer that you don't,** She sighed. **Death is a certainty if you take that road, Daniel.**   
  
**Well...that is true,** Dan sighed. **It'd be best that way. If I work with a larger organization I can find the Lucifer Hawks, deal with then return home.**  
  
**Oh Daniel,** She sighed. **I fear you may not be able to return home.**  
  
**What?** He uttered. **What do you mean by that?!**  
  
**Skuld has informed me that the Lucifer Hawk has invaded your world, your Earth, Daniel.** She murmured **The citizens of your world may not survive the attack.**   
  
**Surely some will survive?** Dan said hopefully.  
  
**Survive -THEIR- attacks, Daniel?** She mused. **No. No one will. I believe this is why Belldandy brought you here, Daniel. So you can deal with the foul beings from Nemesis...and start anew as well.**  
  
**N...no!** He thought.   
  
**I'm sorry, but that is the truth.** She said. **A pair of cyber-bioroid's are nearby correct?**   
  
**Yes.** Dan replied. **Elinor and Edith are sitting on my bed.**  
  
**Take solace from their embrace.** She said **It will do wonders for your soul, Daniel.**  
  
**I...I will.** Dan thought.   
  
**Farewell** She murmured. Dan slumped to the right and Elinor caught him in her strong muscular arms.   
  
"Diajobu, Daniel?!" Elinor cried.  
  
"They're gone." Dan uttered. "All gone."  
  
End chapter one 


	2. Quest of the Gods

Chapter Two: Quest of the Gods  
  
Taiho Shichau Zo!(You're Under Arrest!)Is copyrighted to Kosuke Fujishima.   
  
Dan heeded the Crystal Palace's advice. Fortunately, the members of GMT-1 were willing to give the moral support that he needed. Taking turns, they spent most of the time talking about his world, holding hands and held him in their arms. By nightfall he was exhausted and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next day, Dan awoke to a soft query made by Belldandy. He sat up in bed, then stared at the brown haired goddess. She asked him if he'd like breakfast, to which he just nodded. She smiled, patted his knee while giving him an encouraging smile, then left the room. Dan took this as a queue to slip out of bed and get ready for the day. He had a job to do, after all. He couldn't save Earth from the Lucifer Hawk, and god knows whatever else for that matter, by just lying in bed.   
  
Upon entering the bathroom, he discovered that there was a shower, a small tub that could easily fit two people, a sink and a toilet. There was a small mirror sitting above the sink. On the sink was a bar of soap, an unused comb and some dental hygiene products. He sighed, stripped off his clothes and entered the shower.  
  
  
As Dan showered, Elinor walked down to the first floor. There she found Belldandy making an honest to goodness meal for them. Elinor blinked, then smiled apologetically.  
  
"You really don't have to do that." She replied. Belldandy blinked, then turned to smile at the Guardsman.  
  
"You can't live on food from the replicator all the time." She grinned.  
  
"Sorry," Elinor shook her head, then smiled. "I wasn't talking about using the replicator. Do you mind if I give you a hand?"  
  
"Ah. I see," Belldandy beamed, then nodded. "Of course you may. Is this for Daniel?"  
  
"Its for my team," Elinor shrugged, then grinned sheepishly. "Its for him, too."  
  
Belldandy smiled.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Dan and Edith walked into the kitchen. Dan looked concerned and Edith had an arm around his shoulder as she consoled him.  
  
"Problems?" Elinor inquired as Edith lead him to the dining table.   
  
"Hai," Edith sighed, then gazed at her, then at Belldandy. "Could you..."  
  
"I can finish this," Belldandy smiled, not looking at Elinor. "Go to him."  
  
Elinor nodded, then left the stove as Dan sat down. Edith sat on his right and wrapped an arm around his right.  
  
"What's up?" She inquired. Edith sighed, then gestured for her to sit. Elinor nodded, sat on Dan's left and gave him a smile.  
"Its about my brother," Dan uttered, then shook his head. "My family as a whole, too. Yeah they maybe gone...but...still..."  
  
"I...my parents...passed away before this," Dan mumbled, then looked down at his feet. "My dad passed away in 1995, my mom passed away in 1999. Dad died rather quickly...from cardiac arrest. Mom...died more slowly...from cancer. After that I moved to Texas. My brother lived there after all and I wanted to be closer to him."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I settled in," Dan muttered, then shook his head. "After that I became lazy. I had goals, I had dreams...but I just kept on putting those goals off because I had a sort of good job at a local movie theater. I made a promise to mom that I'd continue my education. Now...I'm not so sure that promise means anything anymore."  
  
Edith sighed, then blinked when Elinor laid a hand on his arm.   
  
"Don't be so sure about that," Elinor smiled. "I think, if you join Toratotaka, that you'll keep that promise."  
  
"Eh?" Dan uttered "How?"  
  
"Simple," Edith smiled. "Toratotaka will not only give you on the job training, it'll insist that you get a mixture of history and economics...plus whatever you want to make of you're life. If you want to do music, go with that. If you want to study CS...go for it. Toratotaka won't stop you. It's you're life after all."  
  
"Huh." Dan uttered, then crossed his arms. "Do I have to work while I study?"  
  
"Iie." Elinor smiled. "Studying comes first. Job second."  
  
Dan blinked, then grinned. Not a full-blown smile, he was still a little depressed for that, just a grin.  
  
"Sounds good." Dan said, then his face fell slightly. "Still...its kinda hard."  
  
"Why? Elinor asked.  
  
"I...don't have a family here." Dan murmured, and his lips trembled. "No one to turn to."  
  
"That's not entirely true," Edith shook her head. "You do have someone to turn to now, Dan."  
  
"You?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Hai." Elinor nodded. Dan nodded, then sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his chest. The guardsmen leaned over and gave him a hug. As they did, Karen and Lucy walked into the kitchen. They sighed when they saw Dan being consoled by their teammates.   
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Karen inquired as the rest of GMT-1 sat down at the table.  
  
"Well," Lucy hummed. "You can always count on us, and I don't mean just Elinor and Edith. You have a problem, just talk to anyone of us. We won't bite."  
  
Karen nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Dan uttered. Then another sob, a louder one this time, escaped him. "Gods, you guys are so good to me...reminds me...reminds me of the last time this sort of thing happened."  
  
"Eh?" Karen uttered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You mean you've been asked by another goddess to save the world?!" Lucy asked.   
  
"Not...really," Dan shook his head. "More like a wish. After that wish was granted I went on this big adventure that lasted for a year and a half. But I really don't want to talk about it just now. It wasn't a terrible experience, mind you. I just don't want to think about it now."  
  
"That's quite alright," Edith smiled while Lucy and Karen got out of their chairs. "Take your time. But sooner or later you're going to have to tell us about that part of your life. But for now...just let all the pain out. We're right here for you, okay?"  
  
"T-thanks," Dan mumbled, then sobbed as the four women brought him into a group hug.  
  
Belldandy glanced back, smiled, then turned back to making their meal.  
  
  
At that same moment, Katsumi Liquer was sitting in a hotel room in Mega-Tokyo. Her mind was reeling with new information. In her hands was a sheathed short sword. Yesterday she met with Nicole McTavish, her Obaa-sama. The co-owner of Toratotaka had some startling news for Katsumi. She informed Katsumi that a Lucifer Hawk killed her mother, Fuyuka Liquer.   
  
Katsumi knew her mother was a sorceress, but she never thought she would face one of those -monsters-. She asked why her mother fought with that -thing.-  
Nicole gave her the answer. Her father, Gigelf Liquer, was a sorcerer and he hunted the Lucifer Hawk down for a living. In 1999, the two of them met during a brief encounter in Tokyo then fell in love. During that encounter she learned of Gigelf's powers and met the Guild.   
  
Her father! A sorcerer!   
  
She knew little about her father, since he died just after she was born. Was he too killed by a Lucifer Hawk? Nicole nodded gravely at that rumination and Katsumi slumped in her chair.  
  
Both of her parents were dead. Was she to follow in their footsteps? Fight those monsters valiantly until she too was killed by a more superior foe? But then, she could be killed by a more terrestrial foe like...a cyberdroid built by GENOM for example.  
  
Sylia's proposal also sent her mind reeling.  
  
She didn't know if she had the heart to fight boomers, or anything else for that matter. Sylia, being Sylia understood her concerns yet was waiting for an answer. Which is why she was sitting on a couch in the middle of the hotel room...thinking things out.   
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hai?" She called out.  
  
"Room service," A woman called back. Katsumi nodded, then turned to see the door open. Linna, dressed as a steward, pushed a tray into the room. Katsumi glanced at the short sword in her hand, sighed then put it on the end table next to the couch. "Here's your breakfast, ma'am."  
  
"Thanks," Katsumi murmured, then grinned at Linna. "I was wondering when you'd show."  
  
"We're busy this year," Linna said conversationally while handing Katsumi the tray. Of course it was a white lie, for Linna didn't know how busy this hotel really was.  
  
"Ah," Katsumi said as she took the tray from Linna. "Thanks again."  
  
"No problem," Linna replied, then bowed.  
  
"No," Katsumi replied, then winked at her. "I mean it, thanks."   
  
"Of course ma'am," Linna nodded, then smiled as she wheeled her cart around. "Excuse me please."  
  
"See you." Katsumi nodded, then turned her attention towards her meal. In a fifty story apartment complex, Priss, in a soft-suit and Sylia dressed in her street clothes watched Katsumi's surroundings. Priss hummed a bit, then looked to Sylia.  
  
"Why are we looking after her?" Priss asked.  
  
"Simple," Sylia sighed. "There has been a slight increase of dimensional incursions since Katsumi came here last night. They're attracted to her for some reason."  
  
"What type?" Priss asked, her gaze flicked from the screen to her hardsuit that had a curious adaptation on it. First, it had a small tank that was perfect for holding a mercury-like liquid. A thick, insulated hose emerged from the bottom of the tank and was attached to small forearm shield with a manipulator.   
  
"Second class mostly," Sylia sighed. "Megumi-neechan and Chikage has also informed us that a First class Lucifer Hawk is also in the area. They're tracking his movements now."  
  
"Fair enough," Priss sighed, then looked back at her suit. "Are you sure this new B.B 2000 thing will work? This is the first time its been put to use."   
  
"Well," Sylia smiled. "We could use the Gatling Cannon attachment, demo it would be rather unwieldy in closed spaces."  
  
"But not so if we go out," Priss sighed, then looked back at the screen. "Its not like Katsumi's going to stay here forever. She does have a meeting with an ADP bigwig, right? She'll be protected then, right?"  
"Hai," Sylia nodded, then gazed at Priss thoughtfully when the singer frowned. "What?"   
  
"Can't that girl, Chikage, look after her?" Priss asked.  
  
"She is," Sylia sighed. "Hiring us is a way to protect a close friend. Chikage-chan can't be in two places at once."  
  
"What does that girl do anyway?" Priss asked.  
  
"Ever heard of the Spiral?" Sylia asked.  
  
"The Wha?" Priss uttered.  
  
"It's a tall spire surrounded by looping rings," Sylia replied. "It's north, northwest of the GENOM tower To most people it's 'The Tower That Never Was'."  
  
"Oh," Priss nodded "Yeah...I've seen that before. So it hasn't been finished?"  
  
"No," Sylia replied "It has."  
  
"Wha," Priss uttered. "What do you mean? It isn't finished. I've seen that...that...incomplete thing dozens of times."  
  
"What you are seeing," Sylia smiled. "Is an illusion. The Spiral has a secret purpose."  
  
"What would that be?" Priss blurted.  
  
"In layman's terms," Sylia hummed "It ensures that the souls of those who died in the Second Kanto Earthquake are at ease with what is going on in the world. From what Chikage tells me...they are very, very concerned about the Lucifer Hawk's presence."  
  
"She can talk with the dead?" Priss asked.  
  
"Hai," Sylia nodded. "She lives at the Spiral which allows her to keep in touch with the undead."  
  
"Weird." Priss blinked, then picked up a can of soda. She took a sip and looked at Sylia. "Next thing I know you'll tell me that those Kuromoroboshi are actually boomers."  
  
"Actually they are." Sylia said idly. Priss sprayed one of the monitors with her beverage. "Priss, be -careful- ! Do you know how much this equipment costs?!"  
  
  
The day passed smoothly without a Lucifer Hawk showing up on Katsumi's doorstep. This proved to be boring to Priss but it gave Sylia a faintest glimmer of hope that the Lucifer Hawk weren't really interested in Katsumi. At Seven PM, Nene and Linna took over for them. Without a word, Sylia slipped out of the room. This caused some speculation between the girls. But that was lost when Priss slipped on a reddish brown wig. Linna wondered if Priss would be cordial enough to be a waitress. Nene snorted and commented that the ape-woman couldn't be cordial if she tried. Priss fumed, much to the delight of her teammates.   
  
At that same moment, Dan was soaking in a medium sized tub of hot water. Physically, Dan looked like a mess. His eyes were red and his face was slightly blotchy. He had spent most of the day crying his eyes out over the loss of his co-workers, family and friends. Mentally, he was spent. Didn't feel like crying anymore. All he wanted now was to put his mind at ease, to relax. Fortunately, the heat and the steam-laden air from the bath were doing just that.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dan asked who it was and smiled when Elinor answered back. She asked if she could enter his bathroom and Dan pondered about that for a moment. He shrugged, said it was okay and was treated with the sight of Elinor in a black housecoat and a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"Good evening." She murmured.   
  
"Evening," Dan nodded, then gazed at her. "What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could join you." Elinor smiled. Dan blushed unconsciously  
"If that's a problem, I can leave."  
  
"No," Dan replied. "You can stay."  
  
"Thank you," Elinor smiled and pulled off the towel on top of her head. Her damp hair fell to her shoulders as she folded up the towel. "I have to let you know that I've bathed already."  
  
"I can tell," Dan replied. She plucked the bifocals off of the bridge of her nose and put them next to the towel. She untied the tie and slipped her bathrobe off of her imposing frame. Dan swallowed as he took in the beautiful visage that stood before him. Elinor was tall, about six foot seven or so, and she had smooth, unblemished pale skin. She had sleek, well-defined arms and legs, not to mention a pair of full breasts and firm buttocks.   
  
Elinor nodded, then slipped into the tub. She relaxed against its tiled walls, then smiled at Dan's reaction at the sight of her body. He was blushing from head to toe and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Elinor smiled, got up then sat down next to him. Dan swallowed audibly, which caused the Guardsman to chuckle. She held out her right arm, looked at him and grinned at him.  
  
"Touch it," Elinor murmured. Dan gaped at her, which caused her chuckle once more. "Go on Dan, touch my arm. I'm not going to bite you."  
  
Dan gazed at her for a moment, turned and slowly laid his left hand on her arm. He ran his fingers across her triceps, then found himself caressing her right bicep. He did so for a half a minute, then stopped before he pressed matters further. She was being friendly and he didn't want to take advantage of that.   
She draped the same arm across his shoulder.   
  
"Well," She purred, her Scottish accent becoming a little thicker. "Was that so bad, Dan?"  
  
"Not really," Dan muttered, then absently rubbed his cheek. "Gah. I haven't shaven for a few days. I must look terrible."  
  
"No," Elinor murmured. "You look rather manly with that two day beard, Dan."  
  
"Mm," Dan murmured "How can I look so manly if I'm just skin and bones?"   
  
"You need to eat more," Elinor mused, then nodded. "Thankfully you seem to be willing to eat everything on your plate. Do you eat Beef by any chance?"  
  
"Once in a while," Dan said, then sighed. "After my father died of a heart attack my family switched to chicken and pork as a replacement."  
  
"Have you tried fish?" She asked. "They're a good source of protein, too."  
  
"No," Dan replied. "Mom didn't like the smell of fish."  
  
"Ah," Elinor nodded at that, then stared at Dan. "Lucy and Karen went to visit the commander and heavy weapons officer of GMT-3. So we have the apartment all to ourselves, Dan."  
  
"Oh?" He uttered.  
  
There was a knock and Dan hummed who it was. Edith, wearing a housecoat, opened the door opened the door and strolled into the bathroom. She slipped the garment off of her frame. Dan noted that Edith was just as attractive as her commander. She slipped into the water and gazed at them.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Spent." Dan muttered.  
  
"Understandable," Edith nodded, then grinned at her commander. "Claiming him already are we?"  
  
"Too early for that, Edith." Elinor shrugged.  
  
"I hear you." Edith smiled. "Though I must confess you have wonderful taste."  
  
"I wonder," Elinor hummed. "If your taste in men is as good as mine?"  
  
"Oh I think so," Edith growled. "I, for one, like handsome young men who open and honest with themselves. Of course I also like sexy, silver haired women who can cook up a storm, reads for hours and hours, but is willing to sit in front of a computer and surf the net for an hour or two."  
  
"Hm," Elinor smirked. "I really don't know who you're talking about. You must introduce me to her sometime."   
  
"Look in the mirror next time," Edith said sweetly. "You'll meet her then, love."  
  
"Well," Elinor grinned, then winked. "I'd love to introduce you to a woman that loves to get her hands dirty while gardening, works on computers and listens to classical music."  
  
"Love to meet her." Edith said, then looked longingly into Elinor's eyes. Dan blinked then nodded.  
  
"I can leave," Dan offered. "If you want."  
  
"No," Elinor shook her head. "Please stay."  
  
"Hai," Edith nodded "You remind us of someone we know as well."  
  
"Oh?" Dan asked.   
  
"Yeah," Edith nodded "He's quite tall, good looking and very emotional."   
  
"He's also into Anime," Elinor smiled. "He's curious about computers, willing to give his education a second chance."  
  
"He's also attracted to muscular women as well." Edith added, then winked at Dan.  
  
"Flirting are we?" He smiled. They looked at each other, then back at him.   
  
"Oh?!" They uttered, then chimed. "Kettle calling the pot black?"   
  
Dan blinked, then smiled apologetically at them. They grinned, stood up and then offered their hands. Dan blinked then took their hands. They brought him to his feet, then drew him out of the bath. The trio dried off, then walked into Dan's bedroom.   
  
"So, what now?" Dan wondered. Edith smiled and draped an arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Well," She hummed, then suggested "We could get to know each other a little better?"  
  
Okay," Dan sighed, then grinned. "Where do we start?"  
  
"We'll start out slow," Edith said, then smiled as Elinor drew back the covers and propped up the pillows. "Like holding hands, hugging and tender caresses."  
  
Dan blinked, then blushed as Elinor sat down on the right side of the bed.  
  
"W-Well," Dan stammered, then smiled. "I guess it's all right. Its not like I have a girlfriend or anything."  
  
Elinor grinned as Edith led Dan to the other side of the bed.  
  
* * *   
9:00PM. December 20, 2032AD.  
Nerima, Greenwood Apartments.  
  
Headlights flicker off as A chrome-black sports coupe pulls up alongside a 2030 Harley Davidson. The driver cut the engine, then stepped out of the vehicle and stared at the one story bungalow. She was medium in height, had blue eyes and jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail. A small sports bag was draped over her shoulder. She was dressed in a heavy turtleneck sweater, an ankle length skirt, brown boots and a black gabardine jacket.   
  
"I didn't know Kaneko-san had a '30 Cruiser," Her passenger mused, then sighed as they retrieved a pair of sports bags from the back. The coupe's driver stared at her. The passenger was slightly shorter than her, had neck length brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a dark jeans, a tan sweater, and a black bomber jacket and sneakers. "Did you know, Miyuki-san?"  
  
"Hai Natsumi-san," Miyuki nodded to her passenger, then gave it the once over. "Its still in good shape, I see. Still has a good coat of wax on it too. Wonder if she wants any customization on it? You know...for work and leisure."  
  
"There you go again!" Natsumi sighed in exasperation, then shook her head. "We're here to visit...not to talk her into buying expensive modifications, Miyuki."   
  
"They won't be expensive," Miyuki shook her head, then gazed back at the Hog. "Just a few tweaks to her engine, that's all."  
  
"You're hopeless," Natsumi sighed, smiled, then cocked her head. "Well if you want to bore her to death then go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you."  
  
"Un," Miyuki nodded to her friend co-worker, she hummed, then walked up the front door. "Strange. Yoriko-san isn't here yet. She's always the first one to come to our gatherings. I wonder if anything's wrong."  
  
"Don't count her out," Natsumi dismissively, then gazed at Miyuki. "She's probably caught up in traffic that's all. What about Aoi-chan?"  
  
"She said she's not going to show," Miyuki admitted, then knocked on the door. "She's spending the night with a male escort. It struck me odd at first. I mean Aoi-chan is a police officer after all. Demo, she has needs as much as we do, Natsumi-san."  
  
"I...see." Natsumi stuttered. She really didn't know how to respond to that.  
  
"Hard to swallow, ne?" Miyuki hummed compassionately, then smiled when a brunette answered the door. "Good evening Kaneko-san!"  
  
"Good evening minna," Kaneko smiled, then waved them in. "Come on in. I've already got two bags of popcorn in the microwave. Do you have the DVDs, Natsumi?"   
  
"You better believe it," Natsumi smiled at Kaneko as they entered her abode. "I've even got a rare 'Replicants Live' DVD too on hand. Interested?"   
  
"Sure." Kaneko nodded to Natsumi, slid open a closet door, then helped them with their coats and put their bags down on the floor. "Yoriko called a few minutes earlier. She says she won't be able to make it."  
  
"Doshite?" Miyuki and Nastumi inquired.  
  
"There a boomer rampage in district three," Kaneko nods, then shook her head. "Our Captain needed her and some others to block of a few roads redirect traffic."   
  
"I see," Natsumi sighed, then slipped off her shoes. "I hope she makes it through this one. ADPOLICE isn't the only one that gets roughed up in a boomer incident."  
  
"Un," Miyuki nodded, looked a bit pensive, then stared at Kaneko as Natsumi put on a pair of slippers. "Is it a 55C or a prototype, Kaneko-san?"  
  
"Standard 55C from what I've heard," Kaneko nodded, then sighed. "But from what I hear, Leon-Kicho is going to try to make short work of him with a pair of K suits and a few traps in the area."   
  
"I'm not surprised," Miyuki nodded, slipped off her shoes, and then slipped on a pair of slippers. "Given the fact that the first production model massacred Daley-Kicho's Mobile Unit in September."   
  
"Un," Kaneko nodded at that, then angled a thumb at her living room. "I've got a police scrambler here. Want to listen in?"  
  
"Uh..." Miyuki and Nastumi chorused, stared at each other, then shook their heads. "Iie."  
  
"Very well," Kaneko smiled, then angled a thumb at the living room. "Come on in. I'll be right back with some refreshments."  
  
Kaneko strode off, then rounded a corner into a kitchenette. Her co-workers   
walked in, sat down and then stretched there arms and legs. After the stretch, Natsumi gazed at Miyuki.  
  
"So what do you think of my cruiser, Miyuki-san?" Kaneko called out.  
  
"Eh?" Miyuki uttered, then smiled. "Well, its in great physical condition. How's it running?"  
  
"Thanks," Kaneko grinned, then walked in to the room. A couple of soda bottles were in on hand. A bowl of popcorn was in the other. "She's running fine by the way. She's only two years old, so all she really needs is a regular tune up and the right mix of fluids."  
  
"Do you have a professional do that?" Miyuki wondered as she took the cans   
from her hostess.  
  
"Iie," Kaneko smiles, then nods as Miyuki handed a can to Natsumi. "I do it myself."  
  
"Soo ka," Miyuki nodded, then winked at Kaneko. "Let me know if you want any tips to increase your bikes performance, ne?"  
  
"What did I tell you," Natsumi grinned, then shrugged. "Ah well, at least you two will have something to talk about."  
  
"That's not true," Kaneko smiled, put the bowl down, then sat opposite of her guests. "I'd love to hear stories about you're mother and father, Natsumi."  
  
"Really," Natsumi blinked, then smiled at Kaneko. "That'll be cool. If Miyuki doesn't mind."  
  
"I don't have a problem with it." Miyuki smiles. "I wouldn't mind hearing some of them myself. Seeing as how some of her attacks saved the day a few times."  
  
Natsumi blinked, then grinned at Miyuki. Miyuki returned the smile, then reached over to squeeze Natsumi's shoulder. Seeing this, Kaneko smiles then gestures to the entertainment center.  
  
"Shall we get this party started, then?" Kaneko asked, then grinned when her guests nodded. "Alright! What shall we watch first?!"  
  
* * *   
  
Dan's guest apartment, 11:30PM.  
  
It was a cold wintry night, but the inhabitants of apartment Twenty Two B paid no mind. Their thoughts were elsewhere.   
  
"Wow," Dan gasped as Elinor slipped off of him. He blearily gazed at her. Her hair was limp, and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She felt his eyes   
upon her and weakly grinned at Dan. "So that's what its like, eh?"  
  
"Hai," The captain of GMT-1 nodded, then lay next to him. "Was that...your first time, Dan?"  
  
"Hai," Dan nodded to Elinor, then pecked her cheek. "Wish I would have done it sooner. Felt great."  
  
"Is that so," Edith called out from the bathroom, then sashayed into the bedroom. "Then may I ask if you want another go at it? I want to do something special for you, love."  
  
"Well..." Dan uttered, thought for a moment, then nodded to her. "I guess that would be all right."  
  
"Okay," Edith nodded, then climbed onto the bed. "Now I want you to relax. This won't work if you're tense and all."  
  
"Eh?" Dan uttered, sat up, then gazed stared at her. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh," She hummed, then knelt in front of him. "You'll find out in a moment."  
  
"Eh?" Dan blinked at Edith's answer, then gasped as he felt a silky sensation between his legs. "E...Edith! Y-you don't have to do that, you know!"  
  
"That looks like fun," Elinor sat up, then wrapped her muscular arms around his chest and his right arm. "I think I'll help her by keeping you in place."   
  
"Oh Elinor," Dan moaned, reached up with his left hand, then began to paw Elinor's cheek. "This is putting me over the edge. I'm not so sure if I can take it."  
  
"I think you can," Elinor nodded, seized his hand in her left, then popped his index finger into her mouth.   
  
"What are you doing?" Dan murmured as she sucked on his digit.  
  
"Nothing much," Elinor hummed, slipped his finger out of her mouth, then began to paw his cheek. "Just cleaning the vaginal discharge off of your index finger."   
  
Moments later, Edith came up for air and wiped her mouth off. She gazed at Dan, then nodded at his 'predicament'.   
  
"You look comfortable," She hummed, then grinned. "Do strong muscular limbs turn you on?"  
  
"Not just that," He sighed, kissed Elinor's neck, then groaned. "It's the mere thought of being surrounded by that's driving me up the wall.  
  
"Soo ka," Edith nodded, then gazed at Elinor. "So that's why his love rod was standing at attention for the last minute or so."  
  
"I wouldn't know," Elinor shrugged, then nodded. "I was busy cleaning his finger off."   
  
"I see," Edith grinned, shifted her body off of his legs, sat up, then straddled his thighs. "Well then...I think its time we turned up the heat a bit, don't you think?"  
  
"But Edith," Dan muttered, then sighed. "We've already done that, you know."  
  
"That she did," Edith said airily, then smiled hungrily at him. "But she just gave your merchandise a test drive. I think its time we gave it the endurance test. What do you think?"   
  
"Okay," Dan sighed, then saw the hungry look in Edith's eyes. "I may regret this."  
  
Laughter filled the room, but was quickly replaced by moans and sighs...  
  
At that same moment, Lucy and her friend was relaxing in apartment Twenty Two B's living room. Lucy was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was trying to read a novel. But the heavy weapons specialist of GMT-1 couldn't concentrate, not with the sounds of passionate lovemaking echoing down a flight of steps.  
  
Her friend took notice then sighed at her discomfiture.  
  
"Do you want to join them?" Her friend inquired. "I wouldn't mind if you did Lucy. I know you care about him."   
  
Lucy gazed at her friend. She was a muscular, dark haired woman dressed in a milk white hooded kimono. She was sitting in seiza on the floor. Balanced on her knees was a large melee weapon. Next to her knees was a sword maintenance kit. It was now closed.   
  
Just then a deep male voice cried out. Lucy blushed then shook her head.  
  
"No Joyce," Lucy shook her head, then gazed at the speaker. "I think Elinor and Edith are doing a fine job of helping him."  
  
"I see," Joyce hummed, lifted the large melee weapon off of her legs, set it on the table, the then gave Lucy a come-hither look. "Then do you mind giving me a go? I'm done cleaning and sharpening Yamazaki-ken's blade now."  
  
Lucy stared at her, blinked twice, then overtook her in one fell swoop.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Joyce murmured softly, then moaned as Lucy fondled her heavy breasts.   
  
The next morning, Dan awoke and found that he was not alone. Elinor was on his left and Edith was on his right. Their arms and legs wrapped around his body. Dan blinked, then used his left hand to shake Elinor awake. Elinor opened her eyes, then smiled at Dan.  
  
"Good morning." She said, then sighed. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Maybe." Dan sighed, then blushed. "I must admit that I did have a good time last night. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Elinor nodded, then untangled herself from Dan's body. She sat up, gazed at Edith then nudged her friend awake. "Come on, lass. Time to face the day."  
  
Edith snuggled closer to Dan, pressing her breasts up against his back. She sighed, then laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"G'morning love," She purred then kissed his cheek. "Time to get up."  
  
"Yeah." Dan nodded, and sighed when Edith unwrapped her arms from his torso. He sat up and watched Elinor and Edith slip on their housecoats. He let out a noisy breath, then smiled as they handed him a housecoat of his own. He stood up, slipped it on and tied a knot in its belt. Just then, someone knocked on the door and Elinor strolled up to answer it. She opened the door and allowed Belldandy to enter.  
  
"Good morning," She said, then smiled. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Morning." Dan smiled, shrugged then nodded to Elinor and Edith. "Yeah, I slept well. Thanks to them, that is."  
  
"Heh," Edith said, then nudged him with her elbow. "We did more than just sleep, Dan."  
  
Belldandy blinked, then blushed at Edith's admission.   
  
"I...see," She murmured, sighed then then smiled. "I've started breakfast. It should be ready in thirty minutes."  
  
"All right," Elinor nodded to her. "We'll be ready. All we need is a quick shower."   
  
"Good," She nodded, turned then smiled at Dan. "Its good to see you smile, Dan. Excuse me please."  
  
"Thanks." Dan nodded, then reached out toward her. "Belldandy?"  
  
"Yes?" she said, then blinked at Dan. "What is it?"  
  
"I..." Dan uttered, then grimaced. "Don't really know what you want me to do."  
  
"Your task," She said, then sighed. "Is to stop a mass invasion from Nemesis. IF they do invade...all hope...for this civilization is lost. Wakaru?"  
  
Elinor hummed at this revelation, then looked at Edith who whistled.  
  
Dan blinked, thanked her with a nod and told her that he would do his best to do so.  
  
"Ganbatte." Belldandy smiled, then left the room.   
  
"Damn," Dan sighed, then looked a little beat. "That's not gonna be easy."  
  
"You can say that again." Edith hummed, then gazed at Dan. "What are you going to do, Dan?"  
  
"Dunno," He uttered, slouched over to the bed, leaned forward, then fell face first on the comfortable box spring bed. "I just dunno."  
  
Edith and Elinor sighed, then sat next to him.   
  
"Its all right," Elinor soothed, leaned forward, then began to tussle his curly hair. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."  
  
"I'd better," Dan sighed, then groaned. "Or we're all in a world of hurt."  
  
Elinor and Edith nodded.  
  
End Chapter Two. 


	3. Winter Blues

Chapter Three: Winter Blues.  
  
10:00PM, December 21, 2033AD.  
AD POLICE Headquarters, Mega-Tokyo.   
  
"Morning!" Leon McNichol cheerfully called out as he barged into the office, then nod to a rotund, balding African man. "You wanted to see me, Kaicho?"  
  
"Good morning Leon-Kicho" Ellis Toodou, chief of AD Police, nodded then gazed at the tall police officer who was standing in front of him. "I'm hearing some positive things from upstairs. What happened in area 3 last night?"  
  
"A small victory for AD POLICE that's what," Leon gloats, then folds his arms when Toodou gave him a look. "All right, All right...I'll cut the crap. The culprit of last night's rampage was a Bu 55C combat boomer. It was a standard model. No modifications and no alteration to its wetware. It was definitely a standard model, sir. We were able to put the bastard down by using a pair of K-11s and a trap sir."  
  
"Mm," Ellis nods, then leaned back. "I hear you used a rather large caliber weapon to do that. A sniper rifle, as I recall?"  
  
"Hai, we did," Leon replied "We used a pair Barrett M82B2 "Bee-Too" .50 Caliber Browning Anti-Boomer Sniper Rifles, sir. Given the fact that we've been receiving complaints from that area I thought it was prudent to do so."   
  
"You needn't explain that to me," Ellis sighs, then smiles. "Well done, Leon-Kichou. Now go down to forensics and find out why that boomer was on a rampage. After that, I want you to find a suitable trainer for a Katsumi; preferably a seasoned forward trooper. Understood?"  
  
"Will do," Leon smiled, then strode out of the office with a smile on his face. Ellis's smile broadened. It was very rare the he and Leon saw eye to eye on things. When it did, it brought the tension between the two of them down a notch or two.  
  
12:00PM. GENOM Tower, Brian Mason's office.  
  
"You're sure about this data, D?" A tall thin, executive said as he leafed through the file folder.   
  
"It is one hundred percent accurate, Mr. Mason." D calmly replied, then gazed at the folder the Chairman's special assistant was holding. "Our data indicates the 55C in last nights rampage was indeed taken down by AD POLICE's First Mobile Force. It seems that they were able to put several shots..."  
  
"Yes, yes," Brian Mason nods, then sighs. "I've already seen the papers and how they're praising McGovern's-san's prowess as a fine marksman. I'd hate to see her get her hands on one of Sambogong's toys. I'm quite surprised that AD POLICE even has a pair of those archaic anti-boomer sniper rifles with them. See if we can have the Diet to lean on AD POLICE's superiors to...limit...the usage of such weaponry."  
  
"Hai, I'll have it done right away," D nodded, then blinked when he hummed. "Is there anything else, sir?"  
  
"It seems A 55C is not fit for this affair anymore," He mused, then nodded. "We should use a stronger opponent. Any suggestions, D?"   
  
"A battle boomer." D hummed, then nods. "Preferably an anti-personnel battle boomer. Or...the Bu-12b light battle boomer."  
  
"Use the anti-personnel battle boomer first," Brian suggests, then put the file folder down. "I believe we have a few...prototypes that are ready for a few trial runs. You know which ones I'm talking about. If they put those down...use the Bu-12b battle boomer. Understood?"  
  
"Hai," D nods, then turns to leave. "Now if you will excuse me."  
  
Brian nodded, not noticing the black tomcat staring down at him.  
  
* * *  
Toratotaka Tower, the House Patriarch's office.   
  
Yoshio gazed intently at Brian's image. A look of disgust was on the House Patriarch's face. Megumi was standing next to the House Patriarch. She had a more...reserved expression. Standing on the other side was Nozomi Kiyokawa; the Chief Security Officer.  
  
"Megumi," Yoshio mused, still gazing at the screen. "How capable are the new prototypes...the Bu 10X?"  
  
"Very capable I'm afraid," Megumi hummed, then sighed. "The FIO's tell me that the prototypes are well armed and armored. They each has 20mm vulcan cannon and a MicroVec rail cannon."  
  
"The Rail gun won't do much against armored targets," The green haired CSO murmured, then sighed. "Still it can be deadly to the tactical troopers. As can that 20mm Vulcan gun...and that's with non AP rounds, too."   
  
Yoshio said nothing, then turned away from them.  
  
"Well?" Megumi softly inquired, them blinked when Yoshio shook his head. "What is it, Yoshio?"  
  
"Megumi, I want you to contact Dee," Yoshio murmured, then sighs. "Find out when those things are scheduled to be released. Those prototypes do not leave the GENOM Tower, understood?"  
  
"Should we have Sylia-san take those out?" Nozomi offered.  
  
"No," Yoshio shakes his head, then smiles. "Lets leave Muffin out of this one. Have one of our teams take them out. Preferably a KM team, okay."   
  
"Hai," Nozomi nods, grinned and strode out of Yoshio's office  
  
* * *   
  
1:00PM December 21, 2033AD.  
Imperial Hotel. Mega-Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Kiddy-san!" A short brunette cried out as she ran after her comrade. The dusky skinned, emerald-haired AD Police tactical officer stormed through the hotel's restaurant. She ignored the younger officers cry to stop, to leave Katsumi-san alone and that they should return to headquarters. Kiddy didn't want to go back! Oh no! Not until she gave that...that woman a piece of her mind. Kiddy stormed up to where Katsumi sat and slammed both of her hands on the table. "Kiddy-san! Dame! Dame yo!"  
  
"Quiet, Yuki." Kiddy growled at the brunette, then turned to Katsumi who was trying to eat her meal.   
  
"Hello, Sergeant Phenil," Katsumi quietly hummed, then looked up at the dusky skinned officer. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"How?!" Kiddy grumbled, then glared at the dark-haired woman. "How can you just sit here?! You've got talent! You can fight those monsters!"  
  
"Kiddy-saaan!" Yuki cried, then tugged at Kiddy's arm. "Lets go! We're making a scene."  
  
"I won't." Katsumi hissed, then glared Kiddy who ignored Yuki. "I won't fight them."  
  
"Nani?!" Kiddy blurted, then leaned forward. "What did you say?! You won't fight them?!"  
  
"Hai," Katsumi murmured, then glared at Kiddy for disrupting her meal "I won't. Don't you have something to do? Other than harass -me-?!"   
  
That was it! Kiddy stormed around the table. She seized Katsumi by the arms and got nose to nose with Miss Liquer.  
  
"Listen, you stuck up bitch," Kiddy rumbled, ignoring Yuki's protestations to stop. "Every day...more and more of our boys die. You know why? Because we're ill equipped to deal with the primary threat to society. Forget about the boomers. The Lucifer Hawk are the ones we have to fight. Because if they invade...its all over."  
  
Strangely, that reminded Katsumi of the frantic discussion Dan had with Belldandy. For the first time she wondered if he was doing all right. She also wondered if he learned of his purpose. Should she call?  
  
"I...invade?" Katsumi uttered.  
  
"Yeah," Kiddy nodded. "Now...are you gonna get off of your butt and help us or not?!"  
  
"I don't have to hear this!" Katsumi cried.   
  
"Pardon me, officer," A quiet, yet cold voice called out. Kiddy looked away from Katsumi to see a young woman in a business suit gazing at her. Although she just looked like another manager to Kiddy, Katsumi knew it was Sylia in disguise. "But I think you're disturbing our guests. Could you please take this discussion elsewhere?"  
  
"Ah screw it." Kiddy grumbled, gazed at Kastumi for a moment, then stormed off with Yuki hot on her heals.  
  
Katsumi let out a noisy breath, mentally thanked Sylia for the save, then gazed out the window. She didn't feel like eating, not after being accosted by an AD POLICE officer. What was with that woman, Kiddy, anyway? Why did Kiddy insist that she, Katsumi, insist that she joined AD POLICE's elite group, AMP, that very moment. She didn't want to fight the Lucifer Hawk. Nor did she want to fight Boomers! She didn't -want- to fight anything right now! All she wanted to   
do is think, damn it!  
  
She wanted to determine what was right for her...and humanity. The only way she could do that was to weigh her options and sift through the facts. That is the only thing she wanted to do at the moment.  
  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
She had to. She just had to. The fate of humanity and the Earth was in Katsumi's hands. She had to make the right choice.   
  
She then wondered what Dan was up to...and if he was facing a similar dilemma.  
  
Katsumi signaled for a waiter. She had a phone call to make.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Dan sat in his bedroom, feeling upset about things. A box of tissues was on the end table. A thick printout sat on the nightstand. Dan sighed softly, gazed at an application for a T'n'T ID, then looked out the window. So far, he had several ideas on how to stop a mass invasion from Nemesis. All of then included working for Toratotaka. The problem was that he didn't have the urge to send this application in.  
  
Dan was thinking about his home. Again. He was upset that he didn't have a chance to say goodbye to his ken. The mourning frustrated his need to implement these plans. Or at least try to talk with someone about them. The plans had to wait, however. He needed to face the fact, face reality that -this- earth was his home now.  
  
Just then, the phone on the nightstand rang. He put the application down on the nightstand.  
  
Dan blinked, wondered who was calling, then picked up the receiver from its cradle.  
  
"Hello?" Dan asked, ignoring the video screen that just sprang to life. "Wisner residence."  
  
There was a chuckle, which made Dan cock an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello, Dan," She replied. "I'm Katsumi Liquer. Look at the phone, I'm sure you'll see my face on the screen."  
  
Dan jolted, then looked at the videophone to see Katsumi grinning at him.   
  
"Er," Dan said dumbly. "Hi?"   
  
"Hello there," She nodded, then smiled apologetically. "You look out of sorts. Have I called you at a bad time?"  
  
"Sort of," Dan replied. "But I don't mind the call. Gives me someone to talk to."  
  
"Glad to here it." Katsumi nodded, then gazed at him. "Are you free tonight?"  
  
"Well..." Dan thoughtfully began, then looked up as the door opened. It was Edith. "Hold on Katsumi. Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Hello, Dan," Edith nodded, then gazed at the mess. "Our team's gonna leave for Tokyo for a night on the town. You want to come with us? You look like you need someone to talk to."  
  
"Well," Dan muttered, then nodded at the monitor. "Katsumi just asked if I was   
free for tonight."  
  
"Really?" Edith asked, then smiled. "We could invite her. No wait...that would make it hard for Oba-sama. Hmm. I know! We could have dinner at her hotel, then hang out at the Tower."  
  
"Okay." Dan nodded at the idea, then gazed at Katsumi. "What time would you like to meet?"  
  
"Seven?" Katsumi suggested hesitantly, then waited for Dan to relay that information to Edith. She brightened when he said that was fine. "All right. See you there. I'm sure if you ask them, you're friends will know where I'm staying. See you then."  
  
"Yeah." Dan nodded, then waved. "See you then."  
  
"Ja." She nodded, then cut the link.   
  
"Yeah," Dan said, then put the receiver down. He turned to Edith. "Can we really make it by seven?"  
  
"We've got plenty of time." Edith nodded, then shrugged. "If we start getting ready now, that is."  
  
"Okay," Dan sighed, looked around, then looked back at her. "Just let me get cleaned up first."   
  
"Okay," Edith smiles, then noticed the form on the nightstand. She walked over and picked it up. "An application to Toratotaka?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Dan blinked, gazed at her, then shrugged. "Yeah. I thought it would be the best way to stop the so-called invasion."  
  
"It's a wise decision" Edith mused, then blinked when he sighed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried. They may put me in a leadership position." Dan uttered, then shook his head. "I don't think I can lead anything if I tried."  
  
"Why?" She sighed, then gazed at him. "Why say that about yourself? You have a tremendous amount of energy. You could put that to good use, Dan."  
  
"I'm not a good leader." Dan sighed. "I always manage to screw up during those situations."  
  
"People learn from mistakes, Dan." She smiled, then crossed her arms. "By learning, they grow. That's something Toratotaka wants us to do; to grow professionally as well emotionally. If you have a fear of the rigors and responsibilities of leadership then this is the best place for you to break that fear."   
  
"Er..." Dan uttered whiled scratching his cheek.  
  
"Don't give up!" Edith said excitedly, then gave him the victory sign. "You can do it, love! Now get dressed, I'll FAX this to the Toratotaka Tower in Nerima in the mean time."  
  
Dan smiled wanly, then gave her a thumbs up. Edith grinned, then left the room.  
  
"Well," Dan sighed, shrugged. "Better get dressed for a night on the town."  
  
* * *  
  
Imperial Hotel, Mega-Tokyo. Later...  
  
  
Katsumi Liquer sat in the hotel's bar, a flute of spring water in her hand. She took a sip, looked back at the bar's entrance, then looked at her wrist to see what time it was. It was fifteen minutes after seven and began to wonder where he was. At that very moment, Dan walked into the bar then with a puzzled expression on his face. Katsumi sighed, then flagged him over to the little table that she was sitting at.  
  
"Hi, Katsumi," Dan said lamely. "Sorry if I'm a bit late."  
  
"Good evening, Dan," Katsumi smiled, then took another sip of her water. "As for being late...I was kinda' getting worried that you might have stood me up. What was the problem?"  
  
"Traffic." Dan scowled, then sighed. "The cab that I was in had to take a detour. Apparently there's another 'rogue boomer' incident. Fortunately it isn't in this district."  
  
"Oh," Katsumi sighed, then nodded. "Well, at least you're safe and sound."  
  
"Yeah," Dan nodded, then gazed at her. "So...How are you holding up?"  
  
"Me?" Katsumi sighed, then looked across the room. "I'm...okay. I guess. I've learned a few things about myself. But...nothing in my life has really changed. I'm just the same old secretary..."  
  
Dan nodded at that.  
  
"Who's destiny..." Katsumi murmured, then rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Is to fight the Lucifer Hawk. Not that I want to, mind you. My mother and father may have made a living fighting them. But I'm not so sure I would want to do so."  
  
"I see," Dan sighed, then nodded. "Sounds like we're in the same boat, you and I."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi uttered.  
  
"My job," Dan nods. "Is to prevent a mass invasion from Nemesis."  
  
"Whoa," Katsumi gaped. "That's a big job. Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yeah," Dan nodded. "I want to. But I don't feel up to it right now. I've lost everything. I've lost my family, my home, my job, my life and most importantly my world."  
  
"So I've heard," Katsumi murmured, then gazed at him. "It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"It certainly does." Dan nodded.  
  
"But," She said while holding up a finger. "At least your alive and well. You should be thankful for that. I know I would be, if I were in you're shoes."  
  
"Really?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Katsumi grinned. "I'm quite thankful to be alive. I'm also enjoying life to the fullest. How are you going to handle them, by the way?"  
  
"I can't take on Nemesis all by myself," Dan sighs, then shrugged. "The easiest way is to join Toratotaka. I've already sent in the application. Hopefully they'll take me."  
  
"I see." Katsumi nodded "I wish you good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Dan nodded. "So how are you holding up?"   
  
"Me?" Katsumi murmured. "All right I guess. I'm kinda in demand at the moment. Toratotaka wants me to be a part of a new department. Sylia wants me in her mercenary team. If that wasn't enough, Captain Cheyenne of Tac squad Seven wants me to join ADP's ultimate secret...the AMP."  
  
"Yep. Definitely in demand." Dan nodded, then glanced about the room. As he did so, he spotted GMT-1 in a nearby booth. They seemed to be having a having a merry conversation. Elinor and Edith glanced back, smiled at Dan, then turned back to the conversation. Dan sighed, then gazed back at Katsumi, who was grinning broadly at Dan.   
  
"Oh my," She hummed. "Do you have a thing for tall, imposing women, Dan?"  
  
"What of it?" Dan shrugged. Katsumi grinned teasingly at him. Just then Katsumi noticed a trio of T'n'T office ladies walking towards them. The first was taller than Katsumi, had long slender limbs and had tangerine colored hair done up in French curls. The woman on her right was shorter, had long, calf length wavy blonde hair. The woman to her right was about as tall as Katsumi, had vibrant-pink hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Well," She said, then nodded towards the trio. "If you like them...I was wondering if you like tall, slender blondes as well?"  
  
"Huh?" Dan uttered, then blinked as the blonde stepped up to their table. "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"Are you Daniel Frederick Wisner?" The blonde inquired.  
  
"That would be me." Dan nodded at the blonde, then blinked when Katsumi politely excused herself so she could use the woman's rest room. "Who may you be?"  
  
"Juri Arikagawa," The blonde nodded. "To my right is Usagi Tendou. To my left is her older sister, Utena Tendou. We're from EPR&I. We would like to come to Toratotaka tower in Nerima. Our team would like to talk to you about...the Lucifer Hawk."  
  
"Ah," Dan nodded. "I suspect this is about my quest?"  
  
"Mostly," Juri admitted to Dan, then folded her arms across her chest. "But it also about a first class entity from Nemesis. Our sources say he's going to make his move...tonight."  
  
"Whose the target?" Dan asked.  
  
"You 'date' of course, Daniel." Juri sighed. "We believe he's going tempt her with an offer of his own."   
  
"You know," Usagi chimed. "It kinda funny. These guys pop in and out an' trash everything. They're supposed to be the superior ones, but this guy seems a little off. He has poor timing. We figure Katsumi's gonna make her decision soon."  
  
"Nah," Utena shook her head. "I have to disagree with you on that one, Usagi-chan. His timing is right on the money. I think he's a little desperate."  
  
"I agree with Utena." Juri nods.  
  
"Do you know what he wants?" Dan asked.  
  
"Good question." Juri grinned, then nods. "We do know, from a previous encounter with another entity, that she's a key, of some sort. A key to what we don't know. We'll have to wait until he shows himself."  
  
"Demo," Usagi hummed thoughtfully. "Isn't there the possibility that he may want to kill her?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi," Juri nodded to her, then frowned. "There is. That's why we've asked GMT-10 to help us out with the task at hand."  
  
"A guardsman team?" Usagi blinks, beams, then nods. "There should be no problem then. They're good at close quarters combat."  
  
"Un." Utena nods in agreement, then gazes at Dan to explain things. "Elizabeth Peabody's team has rented a suite two stories above Katsumi's room. That way they'll be the first ones on the spot and can act if things get hairy."  
  
"Un." Juri nodded, then gazed at back at Dan. "They'll be monitoring the situation and will act if the entity tries to kill our abduct Katsumi. They'll also maintain contact with our office in Nerima to keep us informed of their progress."  
  
"Okay." Dan nodded. "Would you like me to come with you now?"  
  
"No," Juri shook her head. "We're expecting the entity in two and a half hours."  
  
"What if he shows up before then?" Dan asked. "Like say in the middle of dinner."  
  
"I'll be close by." Utena smiles, then shook her head. "So there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Aw," Usagi groused. "I wanted to watch over them."  
  
"Lets go, Usagi." Juri sighed, then turned away from the table. "We'll see you later, Daniel."  
  
"Have a nice evening." Usagi called out.  
  
"Yeah." Dan nodded to her, then blinked when a GS-R waitress boomer approached the table. "Hello, may I help you?"  
  
"Sumimasen," The waitress boomer said "But I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."   
  
"Eh?" Dan blinked.  
  
  
"Sumimasen," A brassy voice quietly rang out in the bathroom. Katsumi Liquer blinked, then looked away from the washbasin to see a dusky skinned woman with graying-blonde hair grinning broadly at her. The older woman was dressed in a red blazer, red slacks, red pumps and a black bodysuit. Standing next to her was a tall, slender silver haired younger woman who seemed to be protecting the older woman. Katsumi gaped at the duo. "But, do I know you from somewhere,   
Miss?"   
  
"Shachou Cornes?" Katsumi blinked, then beamed. "What are you doing in Mega-Tokyo?"  
  
"Hello, Katsumi," Cleopatra Diana Cornes nodded, then gazed at Katsumi. "Please don't call me that, though. I'm not the chairwoman and owner of the Cornes group any more, remember?"  
  
"Hai. I do," Katsumi sighed at that, then reflected on her four-year stint in the Cornes group's Pacific Branch. Those were good times. Sadly, it was all ended when the Chairwoman and the shareholders decided to sell their stocks to Megacorp, GENOM and Gulf Bradley two years ago. The Cornes conglomerate, an entity that had lasted for more than fifty years, just couldn't compete with the younger, brash mega-corporations. "It was good while it lasted, though."  
  
"That it was," Cleopatra nodded, then leaned up against the wall. Katsumi gazed at her for a moment, then took a paper towel from a dispenser and began to dry her hands. "Thankfully, I'm still young enough to stand on my two feet and work for forward thinking company like Toratotaka. So what are you up to, young lady?"  
  
"Personally?" Katsumi murmured thoughtfully, then smiled wanly at the elegant woman. "I think...I think I'm making a new friend."  
  
"Oh?" Cleopatra asked.  
  
"Yeah," Katsumi nods, then deposited the paper towel in a nearby waist basket. "His name's Dan Wisner. Kind of unsure of himself, but other than that, he's a nice guy."   
  
"I've heard of him," The older woman smiles. "I hope you become good friends."  
  
"Thanks." Katsumi grinned, then sighs. "Professionally, I think I'm at a crossroads now. I have a well paying job at home. I work in a secretary pool for Airwolf Industries' home office in Oahu. But now...I've been offered some tantalizing, if not dangerous, jobs. I'm not so sure I want to either three. All of them entail...facing those entities. It's a tough choice either way, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Un," Cleopatra nods, then pushed away from the wall. She walked up to Katsumi and took her left hand into hers. "I do know what you mean, Katsumi. I was at the crossroads once. I was young, carefree and full of energy. I treated my line of work frivolously. Life was nothing but one big party to me. Oh sure I save a few lives, and rebuilt a couple of them to boot. Then the Bio-war happened. I grew up pretty quickly during that time. I had to make tough decisions in order to do THE RIGHT THING. Which I did, of course. Dozens of refugees infected with AGH got first-rate treatment from our side. Hell I even went down there myself. Nearly lost my life, too."  
  
"My...god." Katsumi uttered, then gazed at her. "Did you fight back?"  
  
"When necessary." Cleopatra sighed, then grinned. "You'll be happy to note that I'm still working...for Toratotaka, no less. Have my own department, too. Your looking at the Senior Matriarch for Disaster Analysis and Relief. We're the ones that initiates and enforces directive six, Katsumi."  
  
"SM-DA&R?" Katsumi hummed, then smiled as the older woman let go of her. "That's fitting. I hope you make Obaa-sama proud, Cornes-san."  
  
"As if she isn't proud of me already." Cleopatra sighs, then clapped her right hand on Katsumi's left shoulder. "Its time to make her proud of you, dear. Do THE RIGHT THING. Oh and ah, Katsumi?"  
  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
  
"You can call me Cleopatra." Cleopatra grinned. "Or Cleo if you wish."  
  
"Un," Katsumi smiled. "Thanks for the pep talk, Cleopatra."  
  
"Ganbatte." Cleo smiled at the younger woman, then turned to the silver haired woman. "Lets go, Swen. I have a doctor's appointment to keep."  
  
"I'll be there in a moment Cleo," Swen nods to Cleopatra, then watches her go. She turns to Katsumi with a somber expression on her face. "You're a friend of hers, right?"  
  
"We are," Katsumi nods, then gazes at Swen. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cleo..." Swen murmured. "Cleo...doesn't have much time left."  
  
"Eh?!" Katsumi uttered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"During our stint in Africa," Swen grimaced, then moaned. "Cleo was poisoned. Poisoned with...AGH. The parties who were waging war with that shit...didn't like her interference. First they tried to kill her outright. Then...someone darted her."  
  
"N...Nani?" Katsumi uttered, then gulped back a block of air. "How...how much time does she have?"  
  
"A year." Swen sighed, then wanly grinned. "But don't worry. Hopefully she'll take it easy from here on in."  
  
"Kami......sama." Katsumi croaked.   
  
"Gomen nasai." Swen uttered quietly, then bowed to Katsumi with hooded eyes. "Excuse me."   
  
Swen then left the bathroom.  
  
"Soo na..." Katsumi uttered as tears welled up in her eyes. "This...just can't be."  
  
  
A short time later, Katsumi returned to the table. To Dan, it seemed that Katsumi was pre-occupied with something.   
  
"Hi," Dan nodded as she sat down, the gazed at her when she sniffled. "Is something wrong, Katsumi?"  
  
"I'm...not feeling very well at the moment." Katsumi murmured, then wiped a tear from her eye. "I just...I mean I...Ah, Damn it. I'm sorry Dan, I just...I just need to be alone for a little while. Can we try this some other time?"  
  
"Sure." Dan nodded to Katsumi, then blinked when she got up. Katsumi rounded the table to where he was sitting. Sadly smiling, she leaned forward and pecked on the cheek.   
  
"Arigato," She murmured in his ear, then straightened herself. Dan stared up at her and she tried to grin through the tears. "You're a good man, Daniel-kun. I wish all my boyfriends were like you. Hell, I wish I would have had you for a boyfriend instead of all of them."  
  
"Er. Thanks." Dan uttered dumbly, then blinked when she patted his shoulder.   
  
"Sayonara." She murmured, pivoted on her heels then quickly left the bar. Dan blinked, then rested his chin in the palm of his left hand. He wondered what that was all about, but gave up that train of thought when he sensed someone was walking up to him. He looked up and saw Edith smiling pleasantly at him.   
  
"What?" Dan asked.  
  
"It seems your 'date' has other things on her mind," Edith nods, then glanced at him. "Would you like to spend the rest of the time with us? Or do you need to be alone?"  
  
"Nah," Dan smiled at her, then got up from the table. "I don't mind your company. So long as I get to be close to the both of you, that is. But I can't stay long. I've been told that the entity is making its move."  
  
"We've heard," Edith nodded, then lead him to GMT-1's table. Dan sat down opposite of Karen and Lucy, then blinked when Elinor slipped up to him. She pecked him on the cheek, then straightened herself as Edith sat on Dan's left."We're ready and willing to lend a helping hand, but Otou-sama tells us that there's more than enough security protecting Katsumi. But that doesn't mean we -won't- lend our services if things get messy."  
  
"I see." Dan nods at that, then blinked when another GS-R waitress boomer walked up to them.  
  
"Sumimasen, minna." The waitress boomer bows, then straightened up. "Your booth is ready now."  
  
"All right!" Edith grins, stood up, then stretched her arms. "Chow time."   
  
"Lets go lasses," Elinor sighed as Dan and she stood up. She then jabs a thumb at Dan. "We wouldn't want to make Dan late for his first night on the job, right?"  
  
"Hai!" They chimed.  
  
* * *  
  
9:15PM, Nerima, the Tower.  
  
Dan, GMT-1 and the small contingent from EPR&I walked into a medium sized room filled with computer terminals, field intelligence officers, both boomer and organic alike, a junior official and her superior, the supervisory field intelligence officer. Noticing their arrival, a junior official left her own terminal to great them.   
  
"Good evening, minna," The junior official said in a falsetto voice. Dan gazed at her as she walked up to them. She was a petite young woman with alabaster skin, amber colored eyes and long, slivery straight hair. She was dressed in a T'n'T office lady uniform. "Welcome to Nerima. We've been keeping an eye on the situation that your group is concerned about. Fortunately, there is nothing to report as of yet."   
  
Juri smiled slightly at the junior official. The others nodded to the young woman, while Dan looked rather perplexed. She seemed familiar to him, but couldn't figure out why.   
  
"Thank you, Hoshino-san," Juri nods to the silver haired woman, then smiles when the SFIO left her desk and walked up to the group. Dan noted that this woman was as short as Hoshino-san, had straight, brown hair and brown eyes. She was casually dressed in a light sweater and an ankle length skirt.  
  
"Good evening, you're just in time," The short woman nods, then gestures to the room, herself then to Hoshino-san. "Welcome to Nerima, Dan. I'm Megumi Mikihara; the SFIO for the eastern Eurasian division. This is my assistant. Ruri Hoshino. Please call me Megumi, by the way."  
  
"Good evening, Miss Mikihara," Dan nodded to her, then gazes at Ruri. "A good evening to you too, Miss Hoshino."  
  
"A pleasure," Ruri hummed, then nods. "You may call me Ruri if you like."  
  
"Okay," Dan meekly nodded, then sighs when she broke away from the group. Dan turned to the SFIO with a question on his face. "So, Megumi, what now?"   
  
"We wait for the monstrous bastard to show," Megumi scowled, then sighs after seeing Usagi and Angela Hirosaki, Utena's fiancée and EPR&I's computer expert, gape at her. "Sumimasen, I didn't mean to startle you with that outburst. Demo, this...thing...has tempted a woman near and dear to our hearts."  
  
"You mean...Oka-sama?" Usagi asked hesitantly.  
  
"Eh?" Megumi blinked, then shook her head. "Oh no, Usagi-chan. He didn't approach Rei Ijuin. However, he did try to convince Akiko Misumaru, co-owner of Ariel Industries, to influence her scientists to put flaws into the BuTT-44C;our new medium security defense cyberdroid. This would lessen its capabilities; even make it a capable target for say a 55C. In return, he wouldn't have his Earth bound allies leak to the press that she's a first generation 33S."   
  
"Extortion?" Utena and Dan hummed.   
  
"Surprising." Juri murmured, then nods. "Though tactically sound. Do this for us or we'll cause a scandal that will ruin your life forever. What's our counter?"  
  
"We already know who his associates are." Megumi sighs, then shook her head. "We're severing those links as we speak. SIAT team 23M is doing it by the way."  
  
"Um, Megumi-san?" Dan uttered, then sighed when she turned to him. "But I have a few questions. How do you know of his associates? How would they know of her problem? What do you mean by earth bound allies?"  
  
"Very good questions." Megumi smiled, then folds her arms. "Firstly; we observed one of them make the offer. He was in Akiko-san's office to oversee the deal. Secondly; His associates are earth bound allies who have turned to the dark side of Nemesis. These fellows are human-Lucifer hawk hybrids, not to mention powerful businessmen."  
  
"Who have their own spy network, so to speak." Dan sighs, then gazes at Megumi. "What would those sharks get in return?"  
  
"Those sharks," The SFIO frowns, then nods. "Will most likely get a small piece of the pie when the mass invasion does indeed occur."  
  
"This isn't like you, Megumi-san," Juri stared at the SFIO. "You seem very tense about today's events. Usually you're more...how can I put it..."  
  
"Dispassionate?" Megumi suggested, then deflates. "Gomen, minna. Its just that...Akiko is a close friend of mine."  
  
"I see," Dan nods after looking around, then walks up to a young man gazing at a monitor. The monitor was split into four frames. Each had an image of a Knight Saber on them. "Looks like we're not the only ones who are on edge."   
  
"Un." The FIO nods, then glances at him. "Sylia-sama has a right to be, though, Daniel-kun."  
  
"True," Dan nods at that statement, then blinks when a bird like shape flies by in the lower right frame. "Hwha?"  
  
"Don't be alarmed," The young man smiled, then nods to Elinor and Edith who passed by them. "That's just one of GMT-10s own aniimorph spies. Odds are it's afalcon, Elizabeth Amy Peabody loves falcons."  
  
"Elizabeth Amy Peabody?" Dan wondered out loud, then blinked when he noticed Elinor crooking a finger at him. He turned "Excuse me, please."  
  
"Un," The male FIO nods, then hums as he watched Dan go. "Kawaii-so."   
  
"What is it?" Dan asked when he reached Elinor and Edith.  
  
"Amy's team is about ready." Elinor stated then gestured to the monitor that had four women who were preparing for battle. "Come closer and you'll see how our teams operate, Dan."  
  
Dan nods and stands with Edith and Elinor. He noted that GMT-10 was dressed in form hugging, dark bodysuits and had clear visors perched in their hair. The commander and the interrogator had standard SPG-23 automatic rifles; the only addition was a pair of silencers and photon shotgun rounds. Normal rounds are ineffective against the Lucifer Hawk. The technical specialist had a SPG-210 sub-machinegun, also silenced. Finally the heavy weapons expert had a SPG-30 ;a squad automatic weapon that had a 20 mm launcher slung under its barrel.   
  
"The equipment is standard for this sort of operation." Edith grins, then folded her arms. "Their weapons will consist of silenced, SMGs and automatic rifles. Since they'll be facing a class one entity, they'll probably use a capture grenade to slow it down, then use a combination of magic and high energy, anti-armor rounds to finish him off."   
  
"I hope it'll be enough to stop him." Dan muses, then unconsciously blushes when a five foot ten blue-haired bombshell wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses came into view. Standing next to her was a five foot ten knockout that had straight, thigh length black hair. Both were looking in the animorph spy's direction. Elinor noticed the reaction, then share a sympathetic smile.  
  
"It will," Edith nods, then smiles at him. "With luck, they'll be able to stop that blighter with minimum to no casualties."  
  
Dan nodded.   
  
* * *  
  
Sylia sat behind a solar collector on the roof of the thirty-story apartment building. From her vantage point, she had a clear view of Katsumi's suite on the 23rd floor of the Imperial Hotel. Katsumi was currently lounging in a reclining chair, not doing a thing and looking miserable. Sylia didn't know what her problem was, but she could find out later.   
  
She glanced up, then located Nene and Linna who had taken their positions on the roof above Katsumi's suite. They were crouching next to one of the hotels communications arrays. Sylia was just about to ask if they found the access panels when Nene engaged the link.   
  
"Four," Nene spoke up. "This is Three."   
  
"Go ahead, Three." Sylia softly replied.  
  
"We're all set here, four." Nene reported cheerfully. "I have physical access to the telecom lines."   
  
"Very good, Three." Sylia replied calmly "All right. One and Three: standby and stay alert. That monster may show up at any moment."  
  
"Roger!" Nene and Linna chimed and Sylia cut the link. She turned her attention back to the window, then opened up the link again. "Two, what's your status?"   
  
"All clear here, four." Priss reported tersely. "Starting to get antsy out here though."  
  
"I'm sorry, Three," Sylia sighs, then glanced in Priss's direction. "But you're going to have to wait a little bit longer until the entity makes his move."   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Priss grumbled. Sylia sighed inwardly, cut the link then gazed back at Katsumi's apartment. Just then, a falcon winged by and then flapped it wings to gain altitude.   
  
"A falcon?" Sylia Stingray wondered to herself, then hums as she watched the bird climb up into the night. "Interesting. Looks like we're not the only ones keeping an eye on Katsumi."   
  
"Its here, four!" Priss cried out. This caused Sylia to look back to see Katsumi go for her short sword and scramble away from a hideously shaped creature. As soon as Katsumi stopped scrambling the creature gestured to itself.  
  
"Damn!" Sylia uttered, then opened up a general link. "One prepare for combat, I'll be joining you. Two stay her and snipe. Three...gain access to the buildings security systems."  
  
"Roger!" They cried and Sylia leapt of into the night. She crossed the chasm between the two buildings and landed next to Linna. Priss, meanwhile, aimed her B.B 2000 at entities head. At that same moment, Nene hacked into the computer and took control of the 23rd floor's security cameras. Meanwhile Linna and Sylia took their positions next to an emergency exit door.   
  
* * *  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me!?" Katsumi Liquer bellows, then leans into a clumsy fighting stance. "Tell me!"  
  
*Do not be alarmed at my presence, Katsumi-sama.* The entity spoke to her, then gestured to itself with what appeared to be its right arm. *I am not here to harm you!* I am unlike that fool that tried to kill you several days ago.*  
  
"How can I be so sure of that?" Katsumi inquired, still not feeling safe with a monster in her room. "You haven't answered my last question, though. I'll say it a gain. What do you want with me?"  
  
*I'll tell you...*  
  
* * *  
  
"Battle stations, minna." Megumi cried out, then noticed the contingent from EPR&I striding up to her desk. She smiles, then turns to the silver haired junior offical. "Put it on the main holo-screen, Ruri. Then frame it so we can use all of the animorphs in her room. Then get us audio too, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Megumi-sempai," Ruri nodded without gazing at her, then ran her finger over the keyboard. "holo-screen coming on line...now."  
  
A big, crystal clear image of Katsumi's apartment appeared in front of the desks. The image flickered, then was divided into quarters. The first was a fisheye view of the room, the second and third were a view of the entity and Katsumi, the last one was a view of the suites front door.   
  
"Data indicates that this is a class one entity." Ruri reported to the room, which was already abuzz with activity. "Quite powerful, yet he should be easily contained if GMT-10 acts quickly."  
  
"Ugh." Utena said with a lopsided grin, then gazed back at the Hawk. "This ones rather ugly. At least the last one Katsumi fought had some symmetry to it."   
  
"This is no time for jokes, Utena." Angela chided her fiancée.   
  
"I know, Angie, I know." Utena Tendou admits, then blinks when the audio kicked in. "Quiet, minna. The bastard is about to speak."  
  
*I will tell you,* The Lucifer Hawk hummed. *I will tell you, Katsumi-sama, why I've come to you.*   
  
"Hmmph." Dan uttered to himself. "Rather polite fellow isn't he?"  
  
*It is about your father,* It intoned, the gestured to itself with its misshapen arm. *It is he and his associates who almost gave us a bountiful supply of food and other resources.*  
  
"Otou-sama?" Katsumi utters as her fighting sttance slackens. Katsumi falls silent, then looks at the Lucifer Hawk standing before him. "What do you know of him?"  
  
At that very moment, Megumi bolted up from desk. A look of shock was on her face.   
  
(Elizabeth!)She cried over the OMS II link.  
  
(We see it, older sister!) Elizabeth stated firmly, then sighs as she and her team slipped the visors over their eyes. (Do not worry. Anne, Leslie, Ursula and I will put a stop to this!)   
  
(Arigato.) Megumi sighs, then cuts the link.   
  
*I know a great deal of your father," It intoned, then gestures for her to come forward. *If you wish to learn about him...you need to come here so we I can forge a psychic link.*  
  
"A link?" Katsumi hummed, then nods to. "So be it."  
  
"Shit." Dan uttered to himself, then blinked when he noticed GMT-10 fade away from view. "Wha? Where did they go?"  
  
"They're going to work," Edith shrugs, then smiles. "Boy, with the staff of this hotel be surprised. They'll think the place is haunted."  
  
"Not to mention passersby." Elinor nodded, then smiled as the door to their suite opened and shut two seconds later. "There they go. Gabatte GMT-10."  
  
"Hai, Ganbatte." Edith nods.  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth ran quickly down the hall, trying not to run into the patrons of the hotel. She found a staircase, crossed over to it, and slammed her back against the wall. Elizabeth sighed, then slammed the door open. Anne quickly ran down the stairway, followed by Elizabeth who kept the door open long enough for Leslie and Ursula to reach it.   
  
(She's down two floors, minna.) Elizabeth called out. (As is the entity. Can you sense him, Anne?)  
  
(Most definitely.) Anne nods, then seethed. (Bakayaro is fouling up the whole place with its dark energy! I'm sure even Chikage-Imotouchan can sense it from the Spiral!)   
  
(Relax!) Elizabeth barked, then sighs when they reached the 24th floor and continued to climb down flight of stairs. (Sorry for yelling, Raye. However, do you think you can save all that emotion for battle?)  
  
(Yeah,) Anne nodded, then groaned when they reached the 23rd floor. (Ugh. He's very close. South by southwest.)   
  
(Okay Leslie,) Elizabeth asked. (Which way do we go?)   
  
(Right,) Leslie called out, cradled her SMG, then toggled the safety off. (Then turn south at the first intersection. Ready, minna?)  
  
(Hai! Iko!) They bellowed, then burst into the hallway. They turned right, sprinted, then turned at the intersection. They sprinted again, then came to the first door on the south wall. Leslie tried the doorknob, which was unlocked. The quietly slipped inside, then halted when they noticed that the Lucifer Hawk had Katsumi in its clutches.   
  
(Too late,) Elizabeth murmured, then blinks when a light green circle formed around Katsumi's feet. Katsumi's short sword spun around then shot straight at the beast. It yowled in pain when the blade struck its body. (Or maybe not! Places everyone! Anne? A fire spell, please?)   
  
(Hai!) The rest of the team cried, their forms vaporing into view. They took places on either side of the room and trained their weapons on the creature. The Lucifer Hawk released Katsumi who looked like she had made up her mind about something.  
  
"Get down," Elizabeth bellows, then fires the first volley after Katsumi ducks and rolls to retrieve her short sword. Leslie and Ursula provided cover fire as she ducked behind the couch. The Lucifer Hawk took a few steps back as the photon shotgun rounds tore into his flesh. At that very moment Anne concentrates, then sucked in some air as tendrils of fire snaked down her arm.   
  
The mana coalesced in her palm as the Lucifer Hawk lashed out at Leslie and Ursula with a gravity bolt. They dodge the blast in the nick of time. Sensing that they were in danger, Anne pointed her palm at the creature.  
  
"Fire Arrow!" She bellowed and a bolt of thermal energy shot out from her hand. The bolt of thermal energy slammed into the Entities' right shoulder, causing a gout of blood to spray the wall.  
  
*Enough!* The Lucifer Hawk bellowed. It then bounded upwards, landed right next to a very surprised Katsumi, then seized the woman into his arms. *My apologies for this interruption. We will go elsewhere, Katsumi-sama.*  
  
He then levitated up into the air and passed through the ceiling.   
  
"Shit!" Leslie bellowed, then turned to Anne. "Is he?"  
  
(No...) Anne grinned, then waved the team out. (He's falling straight into Aunt Sylia's hands. Lets use the emergency exit.)   
  
* * *  
  
Linna leapt up and drove a Knuckle Bomber into the Entities back. A gout of blood and organic material erupted from the wound. He lost his grip and Katsumi fell from his arm. Only to be caught by Sylia who landed safely on the roof of the 23rd floor.   
  
"Daijobu?" Sylia asked as Katsumi feet touched the roof. Katsumi retched, then shuddered.   
  
"No," She murmurs, then retches again. "Feel sick. Nauseous."  
  
She then passed out and slumped to the ground. Sylia sighed then cradled Katsumi into her arms.   
  
"Look out!" Sylia yelled as the monster release a gavity wave at Linna. Sylia grabbed Katsumi and jetted away. Linna whirled away in the knick of time, but the gravity wave sent her whips flying. She growled, then smiled when a bolt of liquid mercury tore off the beings left arm. Linna turned to see Priss, who was disobeying orders again, and nodded gratefully to the singer.   
  
*You dare!* It bellowed, glaring at them all. *You dare interrupt our meeting!*  
  
Just then, GMT-10 burst onto the scene and took a defensive position around Katsumi and Sylia. Seeing that he was wounded, Elizabeth and Anne share a look, then nodded in agreement. It was time to finish this guy off. After giving the signal to lay down some cover fire, Anne and Elizabeth stood up from their position and hoped that the suppressive fire would draw his attention. It did. They sighed, slung their weapons over their shoulder and prepared to finish this battle once and for all.  
  
Elizabeth and Anne held their left arm, with their palm out, up in the air. The closed their eyes, concentrated and frigid water vapor coalesced into their palms. They fixed the creature with an icy stare then pointed their palms at the wounded entity.  
  
"Glacial Freeze!" Elizabeth and Anne cried and twin cones of frigid water and vapor washed over the creature. All but the creature's head was encased in a block of ice. Seeing that he was trapped, Ursula and Leslie trained their weapons on the doomed creature.   
  
"N...no," The entity rumbled, then tried to break free. "You can not defeat me this way."  
  
"Fire at will!" Elizabeth barked, her breath turned into small clouds of vapor as she hefted her SBG-29. She and Anne ducked, rolled and aimed their weapons as Ursula and Leslie fired the first volley. The salvos slammed home and tore through the monster's flesh. It was doing a great deal of damage but the ice was slowing the rounds down.  
  
"Not good enough!" Elizabeth cried, then looked at Katsumi who was unconscious. "Damn it all. Okay, time to finish this. Ursula and I will finish him off. Sylia-san, get your team clear! We're going to turn up the heat!"   
  
"Right!" Sylia blurted, then jetted up into the night. "To our former position, minna. Make haste."  
  
The others did indeed make haste as Elizabeth activates her OMS II link.  
  
(Ursula?) She intones, then nods. (Take cover, then use you're your 20mm launcher. We'll finish him off that way.)  
  
(Way ahead of you, Amy!) Ursula grinned dangerously, gets behind a air-conditioning unit, then takes aim. (Ready and waiting!)   
  
(Fire!) Elizabeth Amy Peabody bellows, then gestures for everyone else to fall back. (Everyone else, cease-fire and find shelter!)  
  
The others scamper and found shelter behind a pair of air conditioning units. Ursula fired six 20mm rounds into the exposed parts of the Lucifer Hawk's abdomen and torso. But these were delayed explosives, so the caps didn't touch off for five seconds or more. When they did...the entity exploded in a gory fireball. Moments later a large, blinding beam of light streaked up into the sky. When the beam faded, everyone stands, then breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"Its over," Leslie said, then brushes herself off.   
  
"For now," Elizabeth nodded, then looks a little beat. "That was a little to close for comfort. We almost lost Katsumi."   
  
"True," Anne sighs, then jabs a thumb in the direction of the T'n'T Tower. "Lets go, minna. I'm sure Rally's staff will make an inquiry about tonight's outing."  
  
They nodded, then fade away from view.  
  
* * *  
  
Sylia gently laid Katsumi down on the rooftop. Seeing this, Linna keyed up her intercom.  
  
"How is she four?" Linna quietly asked after the Knight Sabers landed on a nearby rooftop.   
  
"She's fallen unconscious, but I think she'll be all right," Sylia sighs, then glances around. She tries to stifle a laugh but fails to do so. "Well, this is rather coincidental."  
  
"Nani?" Linna uttered.  
  
"We're standing on the ABCB building, one." Nene piped up, then nodded. "Don't you remember? The conditions of our current job says that if Katsumi is to be extracted from the hotel we should bring her to ABCB building and await further instructions from our employer."  
  
"Correct," a voice quietly called out over their speakers. The Knight Sabers turned, then gape when a young woman faded into view. She had shaggy, purple hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in black and a white cape with red crosses. "Well done, Knight Sabers."  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Nene inquired as the girl walked up to them.  
  
"Chikage Hirosaki," Chikage said casually, then checked Katsumi's pulse then temperature with the back of her hand. She sighs, then nods "Mmm. She's feeling a little under the weather. It would be best to wait a little while to move her back to the Spiral. Unfortunately we have little time. T'n'Ts latest foray to stop the Entities will undoubtedly get AD POLICE's attention."  
  
"We could help." Sylia offered. "We have a...mode of transport that would be to your liking."  
  
"Thank you." Chikage nods.   
  
* * *  
  
"The first class entity has been terminated," Ruri announced, then glanced at her terminal. "Katsumi-san is in the Knight Sabers custody as we speak."  
  
"Wow," Dan grins, then turned to Elinor who had an expression of satisfaction on her face. "Is every encounter with the Lucifer Hawk like that?"  
  
"No," Elinor murmured, then shook her head. "We have defeated them in the past, of course. Its just that we haven't always gotten there in time. We may be cyber bio-droids, but that doesn't mean we don't err. We do. It's what makes us human."   
  
"I see," Dan nods at that, then blinked when Elinor's lip quivered. A tear welled up in her eye, then rolled down her cheek. Concerned, Dan laid his right hand on her arm. She smiled sadly at him, then took his hand into hers.  
  
"I'll be fine," She murmured, then sighs as she looks away from him. "I was just...thinking about my mother. She was a Guardsmen, just like I am now. She died in the Second Kanto quake. She was trying to prevent an Entity from disturbing the spirit of the Earth. Legend says that if he awakes, a great catastrophe will occur. She...she erred. She focused most of her energy protecting Fuyuka, who was more than capable of handling herself, that...she wasn't able to stop the Entity. Because of that...more than a million people died from an earthquake that registered 7.9 on the Richter scale. I...I'm afraid I may do the same thing."  
  
"Elinor..." Dan breathed, then cupped her left cheek. "Elinor, look at me."  
  
She turned to face him, then blinked when he smiled at her.  
  
"I want you to listen to me," Dan said, then grinned when she nodded at him. "There's a saying that's very...relevant to this very topic."  
  
"What saying may that be?" She asked.  
  
"'Those who fail to learn from history are bound to repeat it'." Dan hummed, then looked down at his feet. "I don't know who said it, but if you learn from your mother's mistake...and do the job that you're supposed to do...then I think you'll do all right, Elinor."   
  
Elinor Wylie blinked, then nodded thoughtfully at his advice.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," Edith grins, then nodded. "I've been trying to tell her that for some time now. Now she'll have to listen to the both of us, love."   
  
"Guess so," Dan nods, then gazes at them "So what now. Head back to Oshika?"  
  
"We can't," Elinor sighs, then gazed at him. "Last train out to Oshika left twenty minutes ago, Dan."  
  
"True," Edith nods, thinks for a moment, turns to Elinor, then looks at Dan. "Why don't we take him to the Heartbeat Club. What do you say? Want to meet a few more of our sisters, love?"  
  
"Sure..." Dan sighs, then wonders. "What is Heartbeat anyway?"   
  
"It's a private club for Sexaroids who live in Mega-Tokyo," Edith nods, thinks for a bit. "I might as well notify Candy that you've been invited. She is the owner of an all girl affair after all."  
  
"Would I be thrown out?" Dan wonders.  
  
"If you come in uninvited...yes." Elinor nods, then smiles. "But since we've invited you it would be a problem. We're just notifying her since its rare for a human male to walk into the club."  
  
"I see," Dan nods, then smiles. "Fair enough."  
  
End chapter three 


	4. FYIFor Your Information

Nerima, Toratotaka Tower.   
December 21st 2032 AD. 9:45PM.  
  
"Soo ka." Cleopatra hums, then sighs. "Is this evidence 100% accurate, Yukari-san?"  
  
"Hai," Yukari sighs, then gazes at Cleopatra. "Can I be frank with you, Cornes-san?"   
  
"Of course," Cleopatra sighs.  
  
"You're dying, Cornes-san," Yukari folds her arms, glanced at Swen, then shook her head. "Not only are you dying from a disease that you don't deserve...but from over-exertion. You've pushed you're body to the limit...and its starting to break down."  
  
"I see," Cleopatra sighs. "What's my life expectancy now?"  
  
"Three months at least," Yukari gravely nods once more. "As the CMCO, I strongly recommend that you allow yourself to rest...and let your staff do the foot work. It's hard for you, I know. But if you do so, you'll give the various members of this company a chance to express any grievances, or have the chance to say goodbye before you go. That is if you die before we have the chance to perform a soul transfer."   
  
"I see," Cleopatra hums thoughtfully, then gazes at her personal assistant. "Swen? I'm going to heed Yukari-san's advice. Contact the necessary people, please. After that I want you to take my place. OK?"  
  
"Okay," Swen nods, pulls out a CVP, then hums to herself as she starts to dial a number. "Shoulda said that sooner, Cleo."  
  
Unfortunately, Cleopatra's hearing was as good as it was when she was younger.  
  
"I couldn't help it, Swen," Cleopatra murmurs, then sighs when Swen turns away "I always try to get involved with whatever project I'm working on. Its one of my biggest faults."  
  
*You've got that right,* Swen thought sourly. *I just wish you could have seen that sooner.*   
  
  
Chapter Four. FYI(For Your Information...)  
  
Authors notes: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Fred Herriot for his comments, tips and suggestions. Thanks Fred!!!   
  
Now for some legal notes. Cleopatra and Swen, The Corns Group hail from AnimeWorks "Cleopatra DC". Usagi and all other related characters hail from Naoko Takeuchi's "Bishojou Senshi Sailor Moon."   
  
  
10:00PM  
  
Nerima Mall, Heartbeat.  
  
Dan was sitting behind a circular bar that was in the middle of a penthouse-level private nightclub. Surrounding the circular bar were loads of tables and booths. Behind them was the entrance to the nightclub. Behind the circular bar was a karaoke/band stage with dancing area. In the lower left hand corner was an open-air sauna and Jacuzzi. In front of Dan was a tall milkshake glass. Behind the counter was a tall, brown haired woman with auburn eyes. She was smartly dressed in a white ruffle shirt and dark slacks. On her shirt was the name, Candy Sakura. At the moment, Candy was thinking about Dan's loss while putting the finishing touches on Dan's milkshake.  
  
"Soo Ka," Candy murmured, nods, removes the tumbler from the mixer, then turns to him. "I know what its like to loose someone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dan wonders, then blinks as Candy approaches him.  
  
"I had a lover before the recall," Candy hums, then sighs. "His name was Kyousuke Sakura. He was my former supervisor."  
  
"Former?" Dan wondered.  
  
"Hai," Candy nodded at his question, then pours the shake into the glass. "He died during the recall."  
  
"I know about that," Dan mused, then took a sip. "Mmm. Was he trying to protect you from the people who were trying to enforce that stupid order?"  
  
"You're right about that," Candy nods. "Kyousuke was indeed trying to protect me. One by sending me to Otou-sama to have my heart replaced. Not to mention protecting me from a ruthless bastard from SPDC who wanted him dead!"  
  
"You sound angry." Dan observed.  
  
"Shouldn't I be?" Candy growled, then sighed. "He took Kyousuke's life, after all. At any rate, you can see why I can empathize with you, Dan. Especially when the Entities have taken the last remnant of your immediate family away from you."  
  
"Not the same though," Dan sighs.  
  
"True," Candy hums, then nods. "But it still hurts."  
  
"That it does," Dan nods, then takes another sip of his shake. "Mmm. Delicious. I haven't had a strawberry milkshake in years."  
  
"Arigato," Candy smiles, then nods. "If you want anything else, please let me know. Okay?"  
  
"Sure," Dan nodded, then sighs. "Thanks for listening, by the way."  
  
"Don't mention it," Candy smiled at him, sighs, then blinks when a new customer caught her eye. She leans over the counter then pecks him on the cheek. "I have to go now, I hope you feel better Daniel-kun."  
  
"O...Ok!" Dan flushes, takes a sip of his shake, then relaxes in his seat. "Never thought it would be like this."  
  
"Sumimasen?" A soft voice inquired. "Are you Daniel Wisner?"  
  
Dan blinked, then turned to see a GS-R waitress boomer smiling politely at him.  
  
"Yes," Dan nodded, then gazed at the waitress. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Iie," The waitress nods, then gestures to a booth of to her right. "Its just that...Fujisaki-san would like to have a few words with you."   
  
"Really?" Dan wonders, looks to the right, then gazed at a warmly dressed, red haired woman sitting in a nearby booth. A flute of spring water was in her left hand. She notices his gaze then politely waved at him. "Did she say why?"  
  
"Iie," The waitress boomer shook her head. "Excuse me."  
  
Dan blinks, sighed noisily as he picks up his shake, then gets out of his seat. Candy notices this, then politely coughs to get his attention. Dan turns, wondering what she could want now.  
  
"We're open all night," Candy nods, then gazed at him. "Just remember to pay your tab before you leave. Wakaru?"  
  
"Don't worry I will." Dan nodded to Candy, then walks over to the nearby booth. "Hi, I hear you want to speak to me?"  
  
"That I do, Daniel-kun," The red haired woman smiles, then gestures for him to sit. "Please take a seat. Our discussion won't take long."   
  
Dan nodded to the red head, then sat opposite of her. She smiled at him, then handed him an identification card. Dan takes it, then looks at it.   
  
"Welcome to Toratotaka," She smiles, then nods. "I'm Shiori Fujisaki...Senior Project Director of Civil/Corporate Affairs. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daniel-kun."  
  
Dan blinked at the Senior Project Director, then wonders what this was all about. From what Edith had told him, the SPD-CCA is the liaison between Toratotaka and local, state and national governments.  
  
"Thanks," Dan nodded appreciatively, then pocketed the ID card. "Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"In short," She hummed, smiles as he took a sip of his shake, then gestured to him. "I'd like you to come work for me."   
  
"Uwwwaaa?!" Dan blurted, then stared at Shiori. "Why would you pick me?!"  
  
"Because of this," the SPD for Civil/Corporate affairs smiles, pulls out a group of snapshots from her handbag, then laid them in the center of the table. "It seems you're quite the negotiator."  
  
Dan picked up photos, then blinked as he flipped through them.   
  
The first depicted empress with waist length teal tresses, green eyes and thick eyebrows. She was dressed in an elegant, frilled form hugging lavender and white gown. She was standing in a lavishly decorated medium sized room. The second depicted photograph the empress fiercely hugging a young woman who had teal tresses and was casually dressed. This young woman was her Daughter, Kiyone Makabi The third picture depicted the same empress fiercely hugging a blonde haired, dusky skinned woman who was dressed in a pair of slacks and a frumpy pink sweater. Her name was Mihoshi Kirimatsu. The fourth depicted Dan being carried out in a stretcher by a pair of women in pink bodysuits. Dan had a nasty head injury, caked blood in his hair and looked deathly pale.  
  
"These are..." Dan uttered. "These are..."  
  
"...from your recent 'adventure'," Shiori nods, then gazed at him "Am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah," Dan admitted, absentmindedly rubbed his forehead, then stared at the pictures. "Where did you get these images from?"  
  
"From the memory of one of our MX 33Ms," She grinned, then nods. "She thought rather highly of you."  
  
"What were they doing there?" Dan wondered.   
  
"They were there on a SAR, ie Search And Rescue, mission," Shiori picked up the flute, took a sip to whet her lips, then put the flute down. "One of my junior officials, a budding sorceress as well as a XK prototype, ended up in that universe by mistake."  
  
Dan flipped to the next photo then stopped and stared at it. The photo depicted a short woman with strawberry blonde hair and red eyes. She was dressed in a pair of brown khaki's, fingerless shooters gloves, an oversized blue button shirt, and a black cloak. The red head looked depressed and had scratches on her face.  
  
"Sandy?" Dan uttered, then blinked. "By XK prototype you mean..."  
  
"Hai," Shiori nodded, then sighed. "She's a cyber-bioroid."  
  
Dan flipped through the pictures, then stopped when he came upon Sandy, who was crying in Dan's shoulder. Dan was awake, looking a little better.   
  
"Is she here?" Dan wondered aloud, then gazed at Shiori.  
  
"No she isn't," Shiori shook her head, then smiled. "She's in Mongolia trying to clean up a mess that got away from the Zhonggou-Hindra group."  
  
"I see," Dan took a long sip of his shake. He leafed through the pictures until he came upon a shot of the Empress sitting at a desk. Mihoshi and Kiyone were standing next to her desk. She was gazing at a group of people who seemed to be her...captives. A frown was on her face. He flipped through a few photos until he saw a picture of himself and the Empress having a rather meaningful discussion. "Oh my...they got this too?"  
  
"Hai," Shiori nodded at this, then picked the flute up. "It seems you were quite...diplomatic while you made your case."   
  
"The others were just as adamant." Dan sighs, then shook his head. "Although some of them weren't all that helpful with our case."  
  
He then came upon an image of him yelling at someone. He looked at it, sighed then laid it in the center of the table.  
  
"I also have my faults," Dan uttered, then sighed. "I wasn't very helpful after that."  
  
"So I hear," Shiori nods, took a sip, then put the flute down. "Nevertheless, I'd like you to work for me. You have a lot of potential, Daniel-kun. With the right training you could become a top notch negotiator...and a top notch investigator as well."  
  
"Tantalizing offer." Dan hummed, handed Shiori the photos, took a long sip of his shake, then nods. "I'll take you up on it, seeing as how it may help me with my quest. Thanks for reminding me about Sandy, by the way."  
  
"Your welcome," She smiled, put the photos back in her handbag, then retrieved a business card. She handed it to him. "Here, a present for you."  
  
He looks at it. Written on the card was an e-mail address. He blinked, then looked back at Shiori.  
  
"That's Sandy's e-mail." Shiori smiles, nods, then finishes of her water. "Write to her as soon as you can. It'd be terrible if you didn't."  
  
"I will," Dan nodded at that, then smiles when she stands up to leave. "It was nice meeting you Shiori-san."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too," She nodded, then grinned at him. "Have a nice night, but don't stay up too late. You're on the job training starts tomorrow."  
  
"Sure," Dan nods, blinks, then looked at her. "What floor is your office on, by the way?"  
  
"My office is on floor 226," Shiori hums, then sighed. "We won't start there, however. Come to my apartment instead, okay?"  
  
"Why?" Dan asked.  
  
"Well you are in mourning after all," Shiori nodded, then smiles at him. "We don't want to put too much burden on you right now."  
  
He continued to gaze at Shiori, then smiled as the tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Again why?" Dan quietly murmured, as a stray tear fell from his left eye.  
  
"We care," She smiles, then stepped out of the booth. "Now relax and find someone who can put your mind and heart at ease. Wakaru?"  
  
"Um...sure," Dan nodded to her, then relaxed in the booth. "Wow. Just wow."   
  
"Sumimasen?" A full-bodied voice cried out from behind him. "Are you Daniel Fredrick Wisner?"  
  
"That would be me," Dan turned to face the speaker. She was tall, had gorgeous blue eyes and was wearing a brown cloak that fell to her ankles. She had waist length evergreen hair held by a pair of intertwined pink ribbons, bangs draped over her temples. "W...who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hiromi "Nikki" Jackson," She walks up to his booth, then bows slightly. "Please call me Hiromi, Daniel-kun. Or Nikki if you prefer. I'm a fourth generation 33S. I'm also a security officer. Director Nozomi Kiyokawa is my supervisor."  
  
"Hi Nikki," Dan nodded to her, then grinned when Nikki smiled at him. "I'm Dan. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No," She smiles, then gestured to the booth. "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No," He shook his head, then gestured to the seat with his left hand. "Go right a head. Oh and how do you know my name?"  
  
"Thanks," She sighed, went to sit down, then stared at him. "I saw you talking with Megumi-sempai earlier. After you left, I asked her about you, then learned that you were going to be here. I followed you to Heartbeat and waited for the chance to talk to you."  
  
"Why?" He asked curiously, then gesturing to himself. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you've got a wonderful smile," She smiled, then laid a hand over her heart "You also have a wonderful chi aura as well. It's vibrant and pure. It even brightens when you smile. When you do, it adds a lot of positive energy to the environment. Not a lot, though. It usually dissipates and becomes one with the Earth's chi."  
  
"Oh," He uttered, blushed, then thought for a moment. "I was smiling?"  
  
"Yeah," Nikki nodded at his question, then relaxes in the booth. "You were being very cordial to everyone. But after a while, the smile faded. Even turned a little sad. Doshite?"  
  
"I..." Dan began, clenched his left hand into a fist, then let out a sigh. "I've lost a loved one recently."  
  
"I......see," She hummed at his admission, then stared at him. "Who took them from you, Dan?"  
  
"The Entities from Nemesis." He stated, unclenched his fist, laid his hand down on the table, then sat back in his seat. "They killed my brother...and the rest of my ken."  
  
"Is that so?" She hummed, slipped out of her seat and rounded the table. She sat next to him, sighed, then gazed at him. "Then we both have something I common. I've lost my family to the Lucifer Hawk as well. Would you like to talk about them?"  
  
"I..."Dan blinked, then nodded. "O...okay. As long as you tell me about yours, deal?"  
  
"A deal it is," Nikki's nods, then flags down a GS-R waitress. "Need anything? I'm buying."  
  
* * *  
  
Tianjin Annex, People's Republic Of China.  
  
A front door banged open, and a rather shaggy haired woman wearing a cloak trudged into a darkened warm room. The woman looked around, sighed tiredly and undid the snaps to her cloak. The cloak fell to the floor, and the woman let out a soft moan.  
  
"Lights," She slurred. "50 Percent."   
  
The light fixtures flickered on, illuminating the room as well as its current occupant. She was short, about five foot two, had tired reddish brown eyes and tussled strawberry blonde hair. She was warmly dressed in a heavy gray sweater, a white button shirt, a pair of black jeans, combat boots, and a pair of heavy gloves. A satchel hung from her left shoulder.  
  
The sitting room was a medium sized affair and was well furbished. It had a kitchenette, A coffee table, and an small entertainment suite. A quartet of wing back chairs surrounded the coffee table. A quartet of couches sat in front of the entertainment center. They were arrayed in a semi-circle. A door was next to the kitchenette. It led to a cozy bedroom that had a small bathroom.  
  
The short woman slipped the heavy gloves off and let them fall to the floor. She ran a hand through her once vibrant hair, then shook her head to rid herself of the sand and soot.   
  
She slumped her shoulders, turned away from the pile, then trudged over to coffee table. She slipped the satchel off of her shoulder and gently laid it down on the table. She then turned away from the table, then shambled over to the far left couch. She looked at it for a moment, took a step, then collapsed unconcernedly face first onto the couch.  
  
"So tired," She slurred, then closed her eyes. "Been running around all week."  
  
Just then, the bedroom door swung open. A short woman with blue eyes and shoulder length purple hair walks in. She was wearing a silky long sleeved button shirt and a pair of green dungarees strode through the doorway and into the sitting room. She looked around, sighed upon seeing the mess, then looked at the couches current occupant.   
  
"Welcome back," The purple haired woman walks up, then kneels before the couch. "How was your recent diplomatic jaunt to Mongolia, Sandy O'Brien-ya?"  
  
"Hectic Xian He-ya," Sandy slurred. "Just plain hectic. Our contingent was chased all over the place this time."  
  
"I've heard about that," Xian hummed to her, then sighed when Sandy nodded her thanks. "Did you get to the relay station and contact the AI?"  
  
"Aino," Sandy murmured, to which Xian sighed.  
  
"I see," Xian murmured. "What is it with that AI, anyway?!"  
  
"It's paranoid Xian-ya," Sandy moaned, then nodded. "Russia, China and Mongolia aren't helping matters, though."  
  
"Yeah," Xian nodded at this, thought for a bit, then brushed a few strands of hair away from Sandy's eyes. "What of Z-H's scientists?"  
  
"Covering their butts as usual." Sandy grated out. "But they won't be hiding for long."  
  
"Ne," Xian nodded, then gazed at her friend. "Can you move Sandy-ya?"   
  
"Aino." Sandy yawned tiredly, then groans as Xian helped her up. "Let me sleep, Xian."  
  
"It'll just be a moment," Xian nods, sat Sandy on the couches armrest, then moved back to the couch. "I'm sure you'll find this feature quite comfortable."  
  
"Better be..." Sandy murmured, then smiles as Xian pulled of the cushions. "You're kiddin' me."  
  
"Aino," Xian winked at her, unfolded the bed, drew back the covers, then propped up the pillows. She then helped Sandy slip under the covers. "There. This'll be better than just falling asleep on the couch."  
  
"Thanks," Sandy mumbled, then gazed intently at Xian. "Stay with me?"  
  
"Of course," Xian nods, undresses, then quickly slipped into bed. "I've gotten used to the stench of sweat, cordite and blood on you're skin, Sandy-ya. You'll need a good bath tomorrow, though."  
  
"Or a nice hot shower," Sandy slurred, then closed her eyes. "We've got that meeting tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Ne I do," Xian smiled as she sat in bed. "But I'm sure the Annex Matriarch wouldn't mind if you were a little late, Sandy-ya. You've had a rough day after all."  
  
"I'm sure," Sandy nodded, then smiled. "Seeing as how you are the Annex  
Matriarch."  
  
"You needn't remind me of that," The Annex Matriarch smiles, leaned down, kissed Sandy's cheek then laid down beside her. "Just as I needn't remind you are one of the best negotiators that our division has to offer."  
  
"Damned straight," Sandy murmured softly, then blinked when Xian chuckled "Nani?"  
  
"You'd better watch it," The Annex matriarch nods. "From what I hear, Shiori-ya is about to take someone else under her wing. Up to some competition, Sandy-ya?"  
  
"Hope he's friendly," Sandy mumbled, then fell asleep.  
  
"I'm sure he will," Xian whispered to her, snuggled up against Sandy's body, then sighed "Lights. Off."   
  
* * *  
  
December 21, 2032AD. Just before midnight.  
Sendai, Japan. Special Operations Testing Unit.  
  
A sharply dressed businesswoman stood a in a static testing facility. She was tall, had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue two-piece business suit and a pair of pumps. Standing next to her was an equally tall female scientist. She had dark blue eyes and had dark blue bangs that were combed over her right eye. She was dressed in a maroon jacket, black turtle neck sweater, and an ankle length maroon skirt. Draped over her shoulder was a laboratory coat.   
  
Both women were gazing at a prototype combat boomer. It was a female model, medium in height and had tan armor plating. The combat boomer had slightly curly white hair that framed her face.   
  
"Well?" The businesswoman wondered, then turned to her guest "What do you think Director Himoo?"  
  
Yuina Himoo, Special Project Director of Science and Technology for Toratotaka's Eastern Eurasian division, was standing in a thoughtful pose, right hand to her face, right elbow in the left palm. She gazed at the prototype, hummed appreciatively, then nodded her approval.  
  
"Excellent craftsmanship, Misumaru-san," She hummed, then nodded. "I've read the data from their latest live fire tests. The BuTT-44X has, as far as I'm concerned, improved mobility, electronics, Duranium armor and improved weaponry as well. It will fare better than the old 66Cs that are guarding our Division Headquarters and Annexes. But that's just my personal opinion."  
  
"Soo ka," Akiko Misumaru sighed, nodded, then hummed as Yuina righted herself. "Well, I'm glad I have your approval anyway. I'm sure this model will see production in no time...blackmail or no blackmail."   
  
"I've heard of that," Yuina sighed, closed her eyes, then shook her head. "You needn't worry about them, Akiko-san. They'll be laid to rest soon enough."   
  
"Honto?" Akiko murmured, then wondered. "Who will be carrying it out?"  
  
"A black operations team," Yuina admitted to her, then gazed at Akiko. "Nothing we haven't done before."  
  
"I see," Akiko sighed, then blinked when Yuina hummed."What is it?"  
  
"Is it me?" Yuina wondered, slyly grinned, then gazed back at the prototype combat boomer. "Or does this combat boomer bear a remarkable resemblance to her creator?"   
  
"Of course," Akiko sardonically smiled, then shook her head. "Doctor Henderson always likes to leave a mark on her creations. Whether it is a portrait of herself or her soul mate, for that matter."  
  
* * *  
  
6:00AM. December 22, 2032AD   
  
Katsumi Liquer awoke to an unfamiliar crystalline ceiling. Upon seeing this, she bolted up out of her futon, then looked around to get her bearings. She was in a medium sized room that had crystalline walls, a pair of windows and a set of doorways that led to a kitchenette, a study area and a bathroom. Within the crystalline walled room was a bed, a pair of cabinets, a small bookshelf, and a pair of benches. A tea set was next to her feet.  
  
"Not the Imperial Hotel that's for sure." Katsumi hums, then blinks when Chikage walks in from the kitchenette. A breakfast tray was in her hands. A pleasant, if not nostalgic, smile was on the Child Companion's face as she approached Katsumi. "Chikage? Where am I?"  
  
"The Spiral. I had Sylia bring you here after you're encounter with that monstrous creature," Chikage said, then sat next to Katsumi. Chikage sighed, then tapped a shiatsu point on the woman's neck. She smiled with satisfaction when she learned that Katsumi's chi and ki had achieved equilibrium. "Hmmm. You're physically, mentally and psychically better than you were last night."  
  
"Why here?" Katsumi sighs, then takes a sip of her tea. "Why not ADP, Nerima or Lady's 633? Why?"  
  
"Why?" Chikage repeated, then took a small sip of her tea. She  
swallowed the liquid, then gazed at Katsumi. "Because I promised Fuyuka that I'd look after you, once you returned to Tokyo."  
  
"Oka-sama..." Katsumi stammers, then stares at Chikage. "W...when did this happen?"  
  
"Just before she died." Chikage admits, then sighed. "Or so my grandfather told me after I woke up."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi uttered, then blinked. "You don't recall having that conversation with her, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Chikage nods, then smiles. "But after learning of who you are, what you may be capable of...I decided to honor my promise and take you under my wing."  
  
"Naze?" Katsumi asked.  
  
"Because magic is wonderful," Chikage smiled, then nods. "Its more than just using spells to do away with buma, and bakayaro businessmen. Also, your mother left me a slew spells that will help you deal with the entities."  
  
"But I already know..." Katsumi protested.  
  
"The incantation you're familiar is indeed a powerful spell." Chikage hummed, then shook her head. "But sooner or later, they'll find a counter. That's why I'd like to teach you the stronger spells, Katsumi-anekun."  
  
"I may just have to take you up on the offer," Katsumi mused, then hummed. "Hey?"  
  
"Hmm?" Chikage murmured.  
  
"Do you know?" Katsumi uttered, then sighed. "Do you know why ADP, T'n'T Knight Sabers are interested in me?"  
  
"That's easily explained," Chikage nods, then gazed one of the windows. "ADP's AMP unit wants you because you'll expand their roster. They already have a few experts on AMP, the rest are tactical troopers. Sylia needs you because the Knight Sabers are limited by their technology. They don't have any magic users on their team. As for T'n'T...they probably want to give you the chance to grow and learn once when the Lucifer Hawk issue has been dealt with."  
  
"Really," Katsumi mused, then taps her chin. "Like working for an SPD full time?"  
  
"Well that is possible," Chikage hums, then smiles. "During that time, I can help you learn the spells that you're father used. The same would be true for AMP and the Knight Saber Organization as well. That is if you choose the smaller closely knit groups over the larger, well organized financial conglomerate."   
  
"Hmmm." Katsumi hums, then gazed at the breakfast tray. On the tray were two steaming bowls of miso soup, croquettes and rice. Katsumi picked up the bowl on the right, then took a sip from it. "It's a hard decision, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai," Chikage nods.   
  
"Demo," Katsumi said, reflected on what Kiddy said to her the night before, then nodded. "I may already have made my decision."  
  
"Oh?" Chikage asked, "Who will it be?"  
  
"AD POLICE," Katsumi sighs, then took another sip of her soup. "I'm guessing that Toratotaka is well equipped to handle the Entities. As for the Knight Sabers...they could do well without me. AMP, however, is suffering. They seem...desperate...frustrated. I could see the frustration in Kiddy's eyes. Which was why she bitched me out last night."  
  
"So I hear," Chikage sighs, then admits. "Aunt Lebia informed me of what Kiddy said to you. I must confess that it was quite rude of Aunt Kiddy to disrupt you're ruminations about your future, Katsumi-anekun."   
  
"I hear you," Katsumi nods, then looks a little beat. "I wonder what Sylia-san will say when I turn down her offer."  
  
"Mmm," Chikage hums, then smiles. "Knowing Sylia, I'm sure she'll have a back up plan."  
  
*Or,* Chikage thought, then nods. *An equally appealing counter offer.*   
  
"Something on your mind?" Katsumi asked her.  
  
"Nothing really," Chikage shrugs "Just some ruminations of my own."  
  
(Ohayo, Chikage-chan,) A voice called out (Its Megumi. Is Katsumi there?)  
  
(Ohayo, Aunt Megumi,) Chikage uttered, then hummed. (Yes she's here. Why do you ask?)  
  
(Its about last night,) Megumi murmured, then sighed. (Rally Cheyenne wants to know what happened.)  
  
(All right,) Chikage mentally nodded. (I'll tell her. When is her appointment?)  
  
(Two hours from now.) Megumi murmured, then hummed when Chikage sighs. (Is something wrong?)  
  
(Not really.) Chikage sighed, then clicked her tongue (Its just that Katsumi anekun has decided to join AMP.)  
  
(Very well,) Megumi hummed. (I'll tell Toodou-san, and Rally-san about her decision. Give her my regards, won't you?)   
  
(I will,) Chikage nods, then a noisy breath escaped her.  
  
"What is it?" Katsumi asked.  
  
"That was Aunt Megumi," Chikage nods, then gazed at Katsumi "It seems Aunt Rally wants to know what happened last night. Aunt Megumi gives you her regards, by the way."  
  
"I see," Katsumi mused, then smiled sadly. "Guess I'll have to tell Sylia the bad news later, then."   
  
"I can handle that," Chikage replied, then smiled when Katsumi brightened.   
  
"Thanks," Katsumi grinned, then blinked. "When is my appointment by the way?"  
  
"Three hours later," The sorceress hummed, took a sip of her tea, then gaped at Katsumi as she took a big sip of her miso soup. "Slow down, Ane-kun!   
  
"Iie!" Katsumi blurted, which caused Chikage to sigh.  
  
"Honestly, Katsumi ane-kun," Chikage murmurs, put her cup of tea down, then crossed her arms. "You're going to give yourself indigestion!"  
  
"Do you have any idea how bad traffic is this time of year?!" Katsumi retorted.   
  
"You have a point there," Chikage admitted, picked her cup back up, then took a sip of her tea.  
  
* * *  
  
8:30AM. Floor 160, Toratotaka Tower.  
  
"Irasshaimase!" Shiori called out, opened the door to her two-story apartment, then smiled at Dan and Nikki. "Good morning, Daniel-kun. Good morning, Hiromi-chan. How the both of you?"  
  
"Ohayo, Shiori-sensei," Nikki bowed to her, then gave her a small smile. "I'm feeling a little better right now. I had a little chat with this handsome fellow here, last night. He even invited me to his place."  
  
"I see," Shiori nodded at this, smiled, then gazed at Dan. "Are you feeling the same way, Daniel-kun?"  
  
"A little," Dan quietly nodded to his boss, then gazed at his new friend. "Thanks for the talk, Nikki. Can we talk again soon?"  
  
"Hai," She nodded, leaned up, kissed his cheek, then backed away from him when she was done. "Just a small 'thank you' present. I hoped you like it, Dan. Take care."  
  
"OK." Dan nodded, watched her leave, then shrugged. "Seemed like a nice person."  
  
"That she is," Shiori sighed, then waved him in. "Well, come on in. We have a few things to discuss."  
  
"Okay," Dan nodded, stepped inside the foyer of her apartment, then removed his shoes. "I have to confess that I'm a little curious about this discussion, Shiori-san."  
  
"I'm sure you are," She smiled, led him into living room, then shrugged when he sat down in a comfortable chair. "It won't be much, to be honest with you. Just a small chat. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Not really," Dan sighed, then shrugged. "Elinor and Edith were out when I got up and I had a nice breakfast with Nikki, instead. She spent the night in my guest apartment."  
  
"When did you meet her?" Shiori wondered, then sat opposite of him.  
  
"Right after you left," Dan nodded, then sighed. "She was nice to me. Quite sympathetic, too."   
  
"Hai," Shiori nodded, then folded her arms. "She would be. The Lucifer Hawk killed her family as well. She's been depressed ever since they were laid to rest. It's great to see her in high spirits again. Are you feeling the same way?"  
  
"No," Dan shook his head, then shrugged. "I'm still depressed about it all."  
  
"I see," Shiori nodded, then sighed. "Understandable. Is anyone helping you?"  
  
"GMT-1," Dan nodded then sighed. "Edith and Elinor in particular. At any rate...what are we going to cover today?"  
  
"Not much," Shiori nodded, then sighed. "A few highlights, general rules of this office, some work related issues and meeting some of the staff. After that, I'll hand you over to Mira-san so you can get settled into you're apartment...and get a new wardrobe. Let's talk about your education for a moment, shall we?"   
  
"O...okay," Dan nodded, then shrugged. "Its not much to be honest with you. I have a B.S in Psychology, but almost flunked out. I made a lot of mistakes, and that brought my grades down. I'd like another crack at if I can."  
  
"Your more than welcome to try," Shiori nodded, then smiled. "To be quite honest, Toratotaka requires that all employees have a bachelors degree."  
  
"Really," Dan hummed, then sighed. "Four more years of college. I don't think you can wait that long."  
  
"Not if you go to McMaster," She smiled, then nodded. "McMaster and several other Canadian Universities have the QuickProgram."  
  
"QuickProgram?" Dan asked.  
  
"Un," Shiori nodded, then grinned. "If you enroll in that, you'll be able to get you undergraduate and graduate degrees in economics and history in three months or less. Before that though you've got to endure some on the job training as an FIO. It'll keep you busy until its time to start school."  
  
"Wha?" Dan uttered, then stared at her "How can you cram six years of study into less that four months?"   
  
"Simple," Shiori nodded, then shrugged. "They dump information into you're mind, then have you take seminars to help in the learning process."  
  
"Can they do that?" Dan asked, then cocked his head. "Can they really put four years of information directly into my mind?"  
  
"Well, not directly," She sighed. "If they do that the energy from the process will destroy the synapses in you're brain. You'd have to have endure the neurophage treatment or have data-jacks in order to receive that information."  
  
"Hmm," Dan hummed. "I like the sound of that. Whom do I speak to about having implant surgery, Shiori-san?"  
  
"Yukari Koshiki," Shiori nodded. "I can have my secretary schedule an appointment for today, if you want?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it." Dan yawned, stretched, then smiled apologetically to his boss. "Sorry. You're not boring me, Shiori-san."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Shiori said airily, went to the phone, then punched a button. "Sheryl? Could you make an appointment with Yukari Koshiki. Its for Dan Wisner."  
  
"Hai Shiori-san," A quiet voice hummed. "I'll call you back as soon as I have confirmation, okay?"  
  
"Arigato, Sheryl," Shiori nodded, then cut the link.  
  
"So what's next?" Dan wondered, then gazed at Shiori as she sat back down.  
  
"A warning," Shiori sighed, then stared at him. "From Dame Nicole McTavish, co-owner of Toratotaka International. This is in regards to sharing sensitive information."  
  
"A warning?" Dan wondered.  
  
"Hai," Shiori nodded, cleared her throat, then stared at him. "She said and I quote. 'After careful consideration...I shall let this particular mishap be. Ye were confused and upset, any mentally stable man would be in that situation. However, if ye ever pull a stunt like that again I will have ye removed from Toratotaka. Understand, Lad?'"  
  
"Sounds harsh." Dan hummed quietly, thought for a moment, then nodded. "I take it that this is one of the general rules?"  
  
"Hai," Shiori nodded, then laid a hand on her left shoulder. "That's the first rule. The second rule is that you're free to speak your mind. At the same time I want you remember that I am the Director of the office...therefore I am the one that makes the decisions."  
  
"Thirdly," Shiori sighed then stared at him. "I want you to keep in touch with this office at all times. Fourthly. You're more than welcome to work on your own...especially if you're meeting with a dignitary. You can have a partner or an assistant, if you like. Fifthly, you are to take care of yourself and your partner or assistant. If you find yourself in a firefight, defend yourself. If your opponent is too difficult to handle call for assistance. Finally, if you're not sure of a situation ask your partner, assistant or any field intelligence officer in the area. Would you mind working with a female partner Daniel-kun?"  
  
"Not at all," Dan hummed, then gazed at her. "When can I meet her?"  
  
Shiori smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Mega-Tokyo, AD POLICE HEADQUARTERS.  
  
At around 9:00AM, Katsumi Liquer was standing at attention in Ellis Toodou's office. Standing next to the AD POLICE Chief's desk was Rally Cheyenne; a tall woman with silver, shoulder length hair. Katsumi was dressed in a dark-blue body suit, sleeveless field jacket with pink sash and AD POLICE Badge, a blue skirt and tan boots. Her dark hair was done up in a tight bun.   
  
"Katsumi Liquer reporting for duty, sir," She reported firmly, then ended her salute.   
  
"Welcome," Ellis Toodou nods, then smiles. "I see that you have had some experience with the police, Katsumi-san."  
  
"Hai, I have," Katsumi nods, then lightly smiles. "I spent two years with Oahu's police department. I was trying to get a degree in law at the same time as well. Those were hectic times. Even so, I made some decent grades and became sergeant, too."  
  
"But you left." Ellis nodded, then gazed at her, "For psychological reasons right?"  
  
"Hai," Katsumi nodded, then sighed. "My mother died during the quake. I became depressed after that...my work began to suffer. I left the force and quit school a year later. I still had to work, bills and all you see. So I became a secretary for two corporations. Because of that...my policing skills may be a little rusty."  
  
"I see," Ellis hums, then nods. "A refresher course is in order, then. Most of it shall be done here. Your weapons training will be done at the ranges found in Nangootou. I trust you've handled a handgun before?"   
  
"Hai," Katsumi nods, then looked apologetic. "My scores in that area were average, though."  
  
"We can get you up to speed," Ellis nods, then glanced at Rally before looking at Katsumi, "She's all yours, Rally-Kichou."  
  
"Hai," Rally nodded to her superior, then coolly gazed at Katsumi. "Iko, Katsumi. We have little time to waste."  
  
"Hai!" Katsumi nodded to her as she left, the young woman then turned Ellis. "Good to meet you, sir."  
  
Ellis nods back and Katsumi strode out of Ellis's office. Moments later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hai!" Ellis calls out, then smiles when Nene stepped into his office. "Ah, Nene come in!"  
  
"Nene Romanova reporting as ordered," Nene saluted, then gazed at him. "What can I do for you sir?"   
  
"Nene, I have a job for you," Ellis Toodou smiles. "Someone has just joined the ranks of AD POLICE's Attacked Mystification Police Unit. Her name is Katsumi Liquer. I want you to show her around once when she's done talking to Rally-Kichou and her new team mates."  
  
"Hai!" Nene, who was barely containing her excitement, smiled. "Shall I go up there now sir?"  
  
"No," Ellis Toodou shook his head "Give them an hour, then go up an meet her, alright."  
  
Nene deflates a little, then beamed again.  
  
"I understand," Nene nods, then glanced at him. "Is there anything else, sir?"  
  
"No," Ellis said "That's all for now."  
  
"Okay," Nene nods, saluted then walked towards the door. She stopped when Ellis spoke up again.  
  
"Oh and Nene..."Ellis smirked, then turned away from her. "Do be a dear and don't pester Maverick-Buchou too much, okay?"  
  
Nene deflates even further. Privately she thought of herself as a genius when it came to hacking. But she was nothing when compared Lebia's skill and prowess in that particular area of expertise. Meeting her was a golden opportunity...not only to share information...but possibly to get her autograph as well.   
  
*If only I had my autograph book with me,* Nene sighs, then shrugs her shoulders as she walked out of the office. *Oh well. I'll get that from her some other time.*  
  
* * *  
  
9:30 AM, Ladys 633.  
  
"All in all it was a success." Chikage sighs, then hands Sylia a bankbook. "I'd like to thank you for protecting Katsumi ane-kun, Aunt Sylia."  
  
"It was a pleasure," Sylia smiled as she took the bankbook, then put it into her jacket pocket. She gazed at the purple haired child companion who was now dressed in black and a white cape. "At least we had some hand to hand experience with those monsters. I must admit we did have some help, however. If you don't mind me asking...is she well? Where is she now?"  
  
"She's fine," Chikage said then folded her arms. "As for where...she's currently at the AD Police Headquarters. She's talking to Rally-kaicho about last nights events...and her role in AMP."  
  
"I see," Sylia nods, the folded her arms. "So she's decided to join AMP."  
  
"She has," Chikage murmured, then gazed at Sylia. "What of your offer?"  
  
"I may have to re-consider," Sylia admits, then nodded. "Or at least re-think my offer. Katsumi was to be a counter to the entities that may come our way. Since AMP mostly deals with entities, it would be difficult to call her away when we are handling a entity related case of our own."  
  
"True," Chikage nods, then shrugs. "Then there's the matter of Katsumi anekun and Nene anekun leaving AD POLICE headquarters at the same time. Certain members of AD POLICE's administrative staff may put two and two together..."  
  
"Which is something I do not want," Sylia sighs, then hums. "Thank you for telling me that, Hirosaki-san."  
  
"You're welcome, Aunt Sylia" Chikage nods, then thinks for a moment. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Can I rely on you if another matter comes up?"  
  
"Always," Sylia nods, then smiles. "You best be on your way, Hirosaki-san."  
  
"Ja ne, Aunt Sylia." Chikage nods, then disappears. After that, Sylia sighs and walks over to the window to contemplate Katsumi's decision.   
  
* * *  
  
AD POLICE HEADQUARTERS, Floor Twenty Two.  
  
A short woman with ash-gray hair done in a pageboy cut enters AMP's office space. She was wearing a pair of dark slacks, a white shirt and maroon tie, and a dark business suit. A file folder was in her hand. She glanced around the room, waited, then took a deep breath before getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Sumimasen, minna?" She calls out, getting the attention of the core members of AMP. "But we're about to have a group meeting now. Could you please gather around? Rally and I have an announcement."   
  
The women look up walk, smile to each other, got up from their desks and walked up to short woman. The short woman gave them all a slight smile, then crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Several days ago," The gray haired woman began, "We asked the daughter of Gigelf Liquer to join us. At first she refused, which was understandable, since she had just had a terrifying encounter with a second-class entity. After that she just wanted to learn of her mothers fate and return back to Oahu. That has changed."  
  
Kiddy and Yuki beam, then look to a tall blonde and a Shinto priestess with waist length purple hair. All had smiles on their faces. From what they heard, the daughter of Gigelf was quite powerful and was willing to use her magic against the entities.   
  
"Minna," She beamed as the door opened and Katsumi stepped into the room "I would like to introduce you our newest member!"  
  
"I am Katsumi Liquer," Katsumi said seriously. "A pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"Sergeant Lebia Maverick," The tall blonde smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Corporal Yuki Saito," Yuki beams, "A pleasure to meet you, Katsumi-san."  
  
"Nami Yamigumo," The Shinto priestess smiles, then politely bows. "I am AD POLICE's Shinto Priestess. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
"Sergeant Kiddy Phenil." Kiddy said simply.   
  
"Lastly, but not least, I'm Lieutenant Sasha McGovern," The gray haired woman smiles, then nods. "It's a pleasure to have you on the force, Katsumi-san."  
  
"Thanks," Katsumi nods, then grins. "I appreciate it Sasha-keibuho."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now come on over here and get acquainted with you're desk." Sasha grins, then waves her over to a nearby desk. "Since you're now a member of AMP and AD Police...we have an assignment for you."  
  
"Already?" Katsumi wonders, then blinks when Sasha hands the file folder to her. "What's this?"  
  
"You're report on last night's events." Sasha nods, then holds up a hand. "I know, I know. You've already spoken to Rally-kaicho about it. But we've already built up a case file against the bastard. All we want is you're information on it, then we'll close this case. He's dead after all. Understand?"  
  
"Hai," Katsumi nods, put the file folder down on her desk, then sat down. She opened the folder, finds a blank sheet of paper, and began to work on her report.   
  
* * *  
  
11:00AM. Toratotaka Tower, Office of Civil/Corporate Affairs.  
  
Shiori walked into a large office space. Within the room were a series of desks, workstations, and videophones. Most of the office was deserted, save for a dusky skinned office lady who was dressed in a gray T'N'T office workers uniform. In her left hand was a document, in her right was a cup of tea. She looked up, smiled, then nodded to Shiori.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Director Fujisaki!" She smiled, then blinked as Dan stepped into the room. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing his handsome face and tall, slender frame. "Ara? Ano....Fujisaki-san....is this...the man that will be working with us?"  
  
"Hai," Shiori smiled, then gazed at Dan. "This is Daniel Wisner, Sally-chan. Daniel-kun? Say hello to your partner, Sally Williams."  
  
"My..." Dan started, then stared at Sally. She was short, about five foot three and had dark blue eyes. She had waist length wavy lavender hair.   
  
"....partner?" Sally finished, then felt her cheeks heat up.   
  
"Hai, Hai," Shiori nodded, then grinned. "That is if you don't mind?"  
  
"Ahh...." Dan stammered, then nervously chuckled.  
  
"I don't mind," Sally hummed, then shyly smiled at Dan. "That is if you don't, Daniel-san."  
  
"Err...not really," Dan blushed, then stared at Shiori. "When do we start?"  
  
"Not until tommorrow," Shiori shrugged, hummed, then gazed at her subordinate. "So...how's the report concerning TMDs, ADPs and TFD's  
budget coming along?"  
  
"Its done Shiori-san," Sally nodded, then handed the report to her. "I'm sure you'll find some of the Diet's decisions concerning AD POLICE's budget to be rather....enlightening."   
  
"Soo?" Shiori hummed, flipped through the document, stopped at one page then sighed before continuing to read the report. "I see. This is very informative. Its sad that they're threatening to stop Rally-Kicho's project. I can see why her squad was so anxious to bring Katsumi-chan into the fold, though."  
  
"Hai," Sally nodded, then sighed. "What shall we do?"   
  
"What else," Shiori shugged, then nodded. "We'll speak to the Interior Minister about this."  
  
"Soo ka," Sally nodded, then sighed. "Anything else?"  
  
"Not really," Shiori shrugged, then gazed at Sally. "Other than the fact that you've earned yourself a two hour break. Why don't you take   
Dan with you, while you're at it?"  
  
"Okay," Sally smiled at her suggestion, hummed, then gazed at Dan. "Want to go to the Recreation center and see a movie?"  
  
"Sure," Dan hummed, then wondered. "What do you want to go see?"  
  
"Ummm," Sally hummed, then hopefully gazed at him. "How about 'The Phantom Menace.' I just love that series."  
  
"You're into Star Wars?" Dan wondered, then smiled when Sally nodded entusiastically. "Good. Because quite frankly so am I. Are you into Star Trek as well?"  
  
"Un!" Sally beamed, rounded the corner, then offered her arm to Dan. "Shall we go?!"  
  
* * *  
  
12:30PM AD POLICE Commisary.  
  
"Hai dozo," Nene hummed cheerfully, then placed a cup of coffee in front of Katsumi.  
  
"Arigato," Katsumi nodded, then took a sip of her beverage. "Mmm. This is a good blend."  
  
"Hai it is," Nene nodded, then gazed at Katsumi. "So what do you think of this place so far, Katsumi-san?"  
  
"Hmmmm," Katsumi mururmed, then shook her head. "I'm not sure of that yet. I mean I just got here, after all. Ask me in a year or so, okay?"  
  
"I'll do that," Nene nodded, then relaxed. "I wasn't so sure of this place either, to be honest with you."  
  
"Are you now?" Katsumi wondered.  
  
"Iie," Nene hummed, then sighed. "It's more like an army to me than anything else. Still we've got to protect civilians from terrorists, rogue combat boomers and Entities."  
  
"Yeah," Katsumi nodded, took another sip of her coffee, then sighed. "Still I can't believe that we've got a Airwolf...and three spinners to boot."  
  
"Un," Nene hummed, then stared at her. "Why did you pick this group, anyway?"  
  
"They looked desperate," Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "Besides I've always believed in helping others...especially when its protecting innocent civilians from harm."  
  
"I see," Nene nodded, smiled then held up her cup. "I'll drink to that."   
  
"Arigato," Katsumi beamed. "Nene-san."  
  
* * *  
  
3:00PM. Toratotaka Tower, Floor One Hundred Sixty Six.  
  
Dan, Elinor and Edith sat in the lobby of the CMCO's office. The receptionist, a ward nurse, was sitting behind a desk. Behind of to her right was the door the CMCO's office. Edith and Elinor were all smiles after Dan told them about his new job.  
  
"Congratulations," Elinor hummed, nodded, then winked at Dan. "Civil/Corporate Affairs is a good place to start. Especially if you...ah...want to weed the Lucifer Hawk loving jerks out of the system."  
  
"Or uncover a Lucifer Hawk in their midst?" Edith chimed.  
  
"Thanks." Dan nodded, then smiled to them. "I've even met one of my co-workers. Nice lady, this one was. They were very sympathetic about my loss, too."  
  
"I see," Elinor nodded. "We're glad you made some new friends. Especially that evergreen haired beauty you met last night. She seemed quite fond of you, lad."   
  
"Yeah," Dan nodded, then sighed. "Nikki's a nice girl."  
  
Moments later, the phone on the receptionist's desk rang. The nurse answers it, nodded to whomever was calling her, then told her that Dan would be right in. Dan straightened in his chair as she hung up.   
  
"Yukari Koshiki will see you now, Daniel-kun," The ward nurse called out. Dan sighs, stood up then took a few steps before looking back at Elinor and Edith. They waved him on, to which Dan just shrugged his shoulders. Dan walked past the receptionist and wrapped his knuckled on the door. There was a softly reply for him to enter and Dan pushed the door open.   
  
As soon as he entered the room, a casually dressed, short woman with pink hair and crimson eyes greeted him with a warm smile. She was sitting at a large desk. On her desk were a flat-screen computer monitor, keyboard and optical mouse. Next to the desk was a bookshelf filled with medical journals and textbooks.   
  
"Come in Daniel-kun," Yukari Koshiki smiles, then gestures to a nearby comfortable looking armchair. "Have a seat. We have a few things to discuss."  
  
"Thanks," Dan nods, yawns, then sits down. "I'm really curious as to why I had my brain scanned."  
  
"Good question," Yukari nods, then smiles. "Doing so allows us to get a clear picture of how a person's brain operates. We do this to see if there are any dysfunctions in the brain and, if there are, we want to know how the mental augmentations will affect it. Not everyone's brain would be able to handle the neurophage treatment or being wired for interface plugs."   
  
"Ah," Dan nods, then sits back. "So, do you have the data on me yet?"  
  
"Un," Yukari nods, then sits back to allow him to get a clear view of the flat screen monitor. "Its already been transferred to my workstation from the CATSCAN room. As you can see, the CATSCAN has detected some -slight- dysfunctions in the central lobe and brain stem of your brain, Dan. Most of this deals with neurotransmitters in both areas. From my experience on the matter...you have a learning disability."  
  
"I do," Dan nods, then sighs. "With that impede either process?"  
  
"Not really," Yukari sighs, then nods. "But I must admit that it seems that the datajacks option look less likely."  
  
"Why?" Dan mused, then shrugged. "Why would my disability affect it?"  
  
"It won't affect it per se," Yukari shook her head, folded her arms, then gazed at the screen. "But it would affect the retrieval and interpretation that you would gain through QuickProgram. That may impede your ability to think and act quickly."  
  
"What of this neurophage treatment?" Dan said, then leaned forward. "Will my disability that process?"  
  
"Not much," Yukari smiles, then nods. "All the neurophages do is strengthen the neurons in order to withstand the energy transmitted from the Quickprogram. The neurophages also modify those neurons so you can have clearer, sharper memories.   
Not only that but they'll also modify the neurons that will control you're heart rate and movement. That's so you'll be able to be calm in a crisis situation, but be able to react quickly if someone tries to take a pot shot at you."  
  
"Hmm!" Dan uttered, sounding very interested in the process.  
  
"Sounds like you approve," Yukari nods, then smiles sympathetically. "As the CMCO its my duty to inform you that you may find your enhanced cognitive skills a little jarring...so take it easy. I also must inform you that there is a side affect to this process. We call it 'the Wild Time.' It's when the body's hormone centers adjust to the neurophage treatment. It's a time of intense sexual arousal. I strongly recommend you pair up with a partner or two during that time."   
  
"You sound like you've had some experience with it." Dan hummed, then blinked when Yukari blushed. "You're kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not," Yukari grins, then nods. "So...would you like to endure the neurophage process now? Or do you want to think about it."  
  
"Well..." Dan hums, then nods. "Sign me up, I have a team to take care of, after all."   
  
"Very well," Yukari smiles, then picks up a phone. "Please take a seat outside, a pair of cyber-medical nurse will be with you very shortly."   
  
Dan nodded, thanked Yukari for her time, then stepped out of the office.  
  
  
Three hours later, Dan listed of to sleep as the sedatives took affect. Elinor and Edith, who had remained with him during the whole time, slipped out of recovery room 21 with concerned expressions on their faces. Edith quietly closed the door, then sighed as she considered what Dan is about to go through when he wakes up.  
  
"NuYen for you thoughts, Edith?" Elinor clicked her tongue, then rested her six foot five frame against a wall.   
  
"I'm worried, love" Edith murmured, then deflates. "Worried for him, worried about what he might remember, worried for his life. I'm not sure you can understand."  
  
"Actually I do," Elinor hums, then nods. "You're not the only one who's worried for him, little sister."  
  
"So what do we do?" Edith said worriedly.  
  
"We can not protect him from everything, lass." Elinor utters, then nodded her head. "We are supposed to be humanity's helper, after all. There will a time when we can't interfere...so he can grow and learn. But that won't be until a few months from now. Till then...we should help when we can."  
  
"When he and his team start training." Edith nods, then a noisy breath escapes her. Elinor blinks then gazed at Edith.  
  
"Something wrong, lass?" She wonders.  
  
"I wonder if we've become...close to him," Edith muses, gazed at Elinor, then smiles. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think we have indeed become close," Elinor sighs, then looked up at the ceiling. "But in what sense? What is he to you? What is he to me. I do have feelings for him, mind you. I think we should just wait and see, ne?"  
  
"You do have a point there, love." Edith nods, sighs, the starts to walk away from the door. "Lets go, big sister. They'll call us if anything drastic happens to him."  
  
"True," Elinor nods, pushed away from the wall, then starts to walk away. She took a few steps, then looks back at the door. A mixture of regret and longing was in her eyes. She sighs, wished him well in Gaelic, then quickly walked away to catch up with Edith.  
  
* * *  
  
2:00PM. AD POLICE Headquarters.  
  
Corporal Katsumi Liquer and a tallish, blonde-haired officer stood before a target range. A Bombradier/Clarkson M-34 revolver was in Katsumi's hands. Katsumi lowered the revolver then looked at the officer standing next to her. The target was full of holes, but none of them were bull's eye.   
  
"What do you think, Robert-Bachou?" Katsumi asks, then gazed back at the target "That was the best that I could do. It has been a long while since I've used one of these.   
  
"Well," Sergeant Robert 'Roy' DeVice hums, looks at the target, then nods. "Its...not bad. But you could be better, Liquer-Junsa. Its best if you spend some time at Nangootou. You won't be able to shoot down the 'Flyers'. Or put down a combat boomer fast enough."  
  
"Flyers?" Katsumi echoed, then hummed. "What are those?"  
  
"Lowly third class," Robert hummed, then sighed. "But very dangerous all the same. A swarm of them can overpower a tactical trooper in seconds."  
  
"Soo des ka," Katsumi thoughtfully hums, then blinked when short woman walked past her. Katsumi gazed at the retreating woman then looked back at Roy. "Ara? Ne, Robert-Bachou...who was that?"  
  
"That was Lieutenant Clarissa McGovern." Robert smiles, then nods. "She's one hell of a shooter. Last time I saw her, she was grinning ear to ear after we put down the 55C combat boomer a few nights ago."  
  
"Mmm, Nene told me about that," She hummed then smiled. "Why so quick and fast?"  
  
"We lured and trapped the bastard using a pair of powered suits," Roy grins, then nods. "After that we put them down with a pair of slightly antiquated Anti-boomer sniper rifles."  
  
"Oh," Katsumi mused, then smiled. "She must be proud of herself, Robert-Bachou."  
  
"Well yeah," Roy grinned then nodded. "She was the one who suggested it. Oh and Katsumi-junsa?"   
  
"Hai, Bachou?" Katsumi asked.  
  
"Just call me Roy." Roy murmured, then grinned when she nodded and told him to call her Katsumi.   
  
End Chapter Four 


	5. Changes

Midnight, December 24, 2032AD.  
Shinjuku, Mega-Tokyo. Japan.  
  
A woman with long hair reclined in dimly lit room. She was gazing thoughtfully out at the skyline. A glass of red wine was in her left hand. A small, leather bound tome was near her right. It sat next to a wine bottle and a lamp.   
  
Unbeknownst to the woman, a mouse with brown fur was gazing intently at her.  
  
The woman put the glass down, grinned, then went to pick up the tome. The figure turned the lamp up a bit, turned to the first page of the report, then sighed when a humanoid entity emerged from the left wall. The entity had long black hair and was wearing a kimono. It also seemed to have a pair of whip like tentacles.  
  
"Ah, Tripades," The mysterious woman sighed, then nodded. "Tell me, do you know what happened to Xanthes a few nights ago?"  
  
"Xanthes met his destiny the other day," The creature hummed. "He was killed by well trained Toratotaka personnel. Lady Katsumi survived the abduction and is now under Rally Cheyenne's careful watch."   
  
"I see," The woman hummed, then gazed at Tripades. "This should prove interesting. What of Toratotaka's 'savior' Daniel Wisner?"  
  
"He is pre-occupied with grief," Tripades murmured, then seemed to laugh. "An unexpected bonus of our raid wouldn't you say, my lady?"  
  
"True..."The woman nodded, then gazed at Tripades. "However, it would be in our best interest if Dan's sense of self was destroyed. Doing so will lessen his chances of being successful in his quest. You know what to do. Make the attempt in several hours, understand?!"  
  
"I do, Mistress." Tripades nodded, then turned to leave. Just then the woman noted a small mouse that scampered out of sight.  
  
"Oh and Tripades," The woman hummed, nodded, then picked up the wine glass. "Be prepared for a welcoming committee from Toratotaka, understand?"  
  
"I understand," Tripades hummed, then turned away from the woman. "I shall return soon, Lady Kurumi."  
  
"Hai," Kurumi nodded, then took a sip of her red wine. "May Nemesis protect you, Tripades."  
  
Early morning, December 24, 2032AD.  
Toratotaka Tower, Floor One Hundred Sixty Six.  
  
A small group of Toratotaka personnel ran down a corridor. It consisted of GMT-10, and a half dozen bio-warfare series 33-Ms. Elizabeth's team had their weapons drawn. The 33-Ms had medical equipment at the ready and a stretcher in their hands.   
  
The group rounded a corner, thundered through the recovery ward until they arrived at room 21. Elizabeth kicked the door open, the gasped when she found that Dan was not alone. Tripades was in the room, as were Elinor and Edith. Both women were aiming rather large handguns at the creature. The entity was wounded by small weapons fire. Elinor and Edith looked upset.  
  
Dan looked a little worse for wear himself. His breathing seemed labored and he was sweating profusely.  
  
Elizabeth ran into the room, followed by a few 33-Ms. Anne brought up the rear and signaled to Leslie and Ursula to stay outside.   
  
"Clear out!" Elizabeth bellowed as she aimed her sub-machinegun at Tripades. "You have no business here, Entity!"  
  
As she confronted the Entity, the 33-Ms quickly and efficiently checked his vitals with medical tri-corders. They gasped at the results, put their tri corders away, then went to work. One of them prepared an I.V drip while another attached sensors to his chest. The last one had a syringe in her left hand. She stuck the needle in Dan's left arm and discharged the liquid into his veins.  
  
"Very well." Tripades hummed, then nodded. "I shall leave now. My mission is complete."  
  
"Mission?" Elizabeth blurted, blinked when Dan groaned, glanced back at him, then noticed a peculiar welt on Dan's neck. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"You will see. I can not, and will not, divulge anything else! Farewell!" Tripades hummed, then faded from view. Elinor and Edith blinked, then holstered their large handguns.   
  
"Get the stretcher in here!" One of the nurses bellowed, then went back to work. "We've got to get Daniel-ya to the ICU!!"  
  
"Why?!" Elinor started to approach the bed, then backed off when the rest of the nurses wheeled in the stretcher. "What's wrong with him?!?"  
  
"He's got a serum flowing through his body," One of the nurses reported, sighed as Elinor came to Dan's side, then helped her sisters prepared Dan for transport. "Its fast acting and toxic! We need to get him to the ICU for extensive treatment."  
  
"We'll escort you there!" Elinor offered, then blinked when Elizabeth laid a hand on Elinor's shoulder. "Amy?"  
  
"We'll take it from here," Elizabeth sighed, then nodded. "Go back to you're apartment and try to relax. We'll take care of Daniel,Onesama."  
  
Elinor doubted her offer, then looked to her close friend for advice. Edith thought about it, gazed at Dan, then nodded in approval of Elizabeth's offer. Elinor sighed, then nodded to Elizabeth. At that same time, the 33-Ms hefted Dan's weakened form onto the stretcher and put the EKG and EEG monitors between his legs.  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth nodded to them. "We'll call if anything happens, ne?"  
  
"Thank you," Edith nodded, watched them wheel Dan out, then looked to Elinor who had turned away from her friend. "Are you all right, love?"  
  
"What do you think?" Elinor moaned, made a fist, then tearfully shook her head. "We totally blew it, Edith. We didn't expect it to come up from the floor because of that we couldn't protect him from that monstrous bastard!"  
  
Edith sighed, walked up to her, then hugged the taller woman from behind.  
  
"That may be so," Edith hummed, then nodded. "But he's now under the CMCO's care. I'm sure they'll do the best they can to save his life."  
  
"But we erred," Elinor muttered, shook her head, then laid her hands on her chest. "No! I erred. In doing so, I'm loosing a warm and caring lover."  
  
"He's still living, though," Edith hummed, shook her head, then wrapped her arms around Elinor's arms. "So don't feel bad. We all make mistakes, love. Just remember what he said and you'll do fine."  
  
Elinor looked doubtful, but squeezed her friend's arm anyway.  
  
  
Chapter Five. Changes...  
  
4:30AM, Floor One Hundred Sixty Five.  
  
The CMCO strode into the Intensive Care Unit. Yukari Koshiki looked around, then sighed before walking up to the receptionist desk.  
  
"Ohayo, Sempai." The duty nurse nodded.  
  
"Ohayo, Erika-ya," Yukari nodded then stared at her. "A patient named Daniel Wisner was brought here recently. Which bed is he in?"  
  
"Daniel-ya is in bed 10, Koshiki-sempai." The duty nurse pointed to a small group of 33-Ms in the left hand corner, then went to hand a datapadd to the CMCO. "Here, the datapadd will refresh in five minutes."  
  
"Arigato, Erika-ya," Yukari nodded, walked away from the desk, nodded to GMT-10 who was keeping watch, then walked over to the group who was huddled over Dan's body. "Good morning, ladies. What's his status?"  
  
"Good morning Yukari-sempai," A green haired bio-warfare nurse looks up, then went back to work. "He's in serious condition. EKG is above normal, his blood pressure is up to 200. He also has a fever. The good news is that his brainwaves are normal. He's unconscious and won't respond to any stimuli, however."  
  
"I see," Yukari murmured, nodded, then gazed at the green haired nurse. "What's the cause of his symptoms?"  
  
"A chemical agent is the cause," A pink haired nurse declared, then went back to work. "Mutagenic it seems. We don't know what the bloody thing doing to him as of yet, though. At any rate, we've downloaded the data. It should be on the datapadd, sempai!"  
  
"Mutagenic, you say?" Yukari hummed, held the datapadd up, then began to skim through the datapadd's contents. She went white when she found the data on the serum. "This!? Oh, Megami-sama. Why would they do such a thing like this?!"  
  
"Sempai?" The pink haired woman uttered.   
  
"Its..." Yukari began, felt a little sick to her stomach, then steeled herself. "Its...altering him. It's not going to happen right away but...it'll alter every single cell in his body. Fortunately the Neurophages are still in his blood stream. They can't stop the process, but they -can- repair his neurons after the mutation takes place."  
  
"What's going to happen?" The pink haired nurse wondered.  
  
"Simply put..."Yukari hummed then shook her head. "It'll transform him into a woman, Rhee Ann-ya."  
  
Elizabeth and Anne gasped, then looked to Ursula and Leslie. The other nurses nodded, as if they've heard of this situation before. Rhee, on the other hand, just stared at the CMCO, then looked at Dan's prone form.   
  
"That's..." Rhee uttered, shook her head in denial, then looked at the green haired nurse. "No way. That can't happen? Can it Ela-ya?"  
  
"Oh yes it can Rhee-ya," Ela Yung Min nodded, then gazed at her co-worker. "I should tell you about my stay at the Juysenkyo sub-station sometime. I've seen loads cases similar to this one. But enough of that! We still have to get him stabilized! Okay?!"  
  
"Un!" Rhee nodded, then checked his blood pressure. "Oi! His blood pressure is up to 220 now!"  
  
"Kuso!" Yukari uttered, nodded, then washed her hands in a nearby basin. "All right! Lets get him as stable as we can. Since we can't communicate...we'll have to allow the transformation to occur!"  
  
"Hai!" The 33-Ms called out, then busied about Dan's body.  
  
*It's all we can do now, really.* She thought, then let out a noisy breath. *But Shiori-san won't be happy about it. Neither will Oshika when they get wind of it. I'm hoping I'm doing the right thing here...*  
  
  
8:00AM. Tianjin Annex, Peoples Republic of China.  
  
Sandy tiredly slipped out of bed, trudged through her well-furnished  
guest apartment, then stepped into the small bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet, a sink, small cabinet and an enclosed semi-circular shower stall. The shower stall had an opaque sliding glass door.  
  
She slipped out of her lingerie, slid the door open, then stepped inside. The stall had three showerheads; two smaller ones on either side of her and a larger one on the ceiling.  
  
Sandy sighed as turned on the tap, hoping that it would wake her up. A gentle spray of hot water from all sides caressed her form. She shook her head. While it felt pleasant, it wasn't doing a thing to wake her up. What she needed was a stronger dose. She turned the tap to half way, then sighed when doused with streams of hot water.  
  
"Now this is more like it," She hummed, stepped away from the stream, then lathered her hair and skin with an all-purpose soap. "This feels so good! Livens me up! Not to mention get all that sand, soot and dust of my body. I'm glad that we have stalls like this back in Nerima."  
  
She sighed, reached in, turned the tap to full, then watched as the streams turned to jets. She smiled to herself, then stepped into the downpour to rinse her body off. She grinned as water cascaded down her body and billowing clouds of steam surrounded her.  
  
"Nothing like a good shower to start the day." Sandy uttered, then sighed when she turned the tap to OFF. "But I can't stay here. I've got an appointment with breakfast meeting with Xian."  
  
She slid the door open, then took a deep breath as she stepped out of the stall. She grabbed a towel off of a nearby rack, wrapped it around her torso, then began to dry her hair.   
  
Just then the guest apartment's videophone rang. She blinked, plopped the towel on her head, slipped a housecoat on, quickly tied the belt down, then strode out of the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen, then turned to the videophone which was on the wall. She tapped a few controls then smiled when Shiori's face popped up on screen.  
  
"Ohayo, director," Sandy nodded, then gazed at her boss who looked a little depressed. "Hm. You don't look too happy. Is it crazy over there?"  
  
"Lets just say its going to be one of those days," Shiori shrugged, then sighed. "But that's neither here or there. Akari is about to give birth to her twins. You've got the next two weeks off to adjust, okay?"  
  
Akari was a human, a pro-skater and Sandy's wife. Sandy had met her during the Winter Olympics.  
  
"A...Akari-chan...Akari-chan is..."Sandy uttered, leaned against the refrigerator, then gazed at Shiori's image. "Did you say I've got the next two weeks off? What about the negotiations here?"  
  
"Don't worry." Shiori sighed, then nodded. "I've already assigned someone to take your place. Do you have any unfinished business there?"  
  
"Just my report," Sandy hummed, then wistfully shook her head. "Jeez, time flies doesn't it?"  
  
"Seems like it," Shiori nodded, then gazed at Sandy. "By the way...an old friend of yours has paid us a visit. Does the name Daniel Wisner ring a bell?"  
  
"Hey yeah!" Sandy grinned, then nodded. "I know him! Why is he here? Another wish perhaps?"  
  
"No," Shiori hummed, then sighed. "He was brought here by a Megami to handle the Entity situation. Unfortunately, he's lost his world to the Lucifer Hawk. Fortunately he's decided to side with us. He's going to be you're co worker, by the way."  
  
"Ah, I see," Sandy nodded again, but then became puzzled. "So why the long face?"  
  
"He's...been attacked by the Lucifer Hawk," Shiori shook her head. "One of them...injected a fast acting mutagenic resin in his body. It's...changing him. Into a woman."  
  
Sandy just stared at her, then laughed nervously at Shiori's image.  
  
"Yer joking, right?" Sandy uttered, then 'EEPed' when Shiori scowled at her. "I guess you're not. Is he okay?"  
  
"Alright I guess," Shiori sighed, then shook her head. "He's in a roughly stable condition and has survived the initial stage of the metamorphosis. Daniel-kun's has been moved to a private room. A duty nurse has also been assigned to his room."  
  
"I see," Sandy hummed, then nodded. "Then that's why you're looking upset."  
  
"Hai," Shiori nodded, then shook her head. "Oshika's not happy with it either. You should have seen Dame Nicole's face when I told her that an Entity infected him with that...resin. It was quite...unpleasant."  
  
"Really," Sandy gulped, then shook her head. "No guessing what SIAT 23's new assignment will be, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Shiori sighed, then sadly smiled. "Well that's all I have. Hop on a transporter pad as soon as you're done talking to Xian-ya, ne?"  
  
"Will do," Sandy nodded, then clicked her tongue when the link was cut. "Hope you're doing well, Daniel-kun...err...Danielle-chan. I'll say a prayer for you when I get back home."  
  
  
At around 9:00AM, Sandy was sitting in the Annex Matriarchs office. She and Xian were sitting on the floor. A satchel and a small suitcase was near Sandy's feet. A ten-page document was sitting on the suitcase. They were just finishing there breakfast when Xian noticed how happy Sandy looked.   
  
"You look pleased," Xian hummed thoughtfully, then nodded to Sandy. "May I ask why?"   
  
"Akari's almost due." Sandy said simply.   
  
"Ah," Xian hummed, then grinned. "So that's it. No wonder why you're so excited."  
  
"Ne," Sandy nodded, then smiled before finishing off the rest of her meal. "Oh I can't wait to get one of them in my arms. I'll have to be careful and watch my strength, though. Even my weakest of hugs causes Akari to wince."  
  
"Ne," Xian hummed, then finished of her orange juice. "Still, it must be a wonderful feeling. Makes me wish I could bear children."  
  
"Can't argue with that," Sandy hummed, turned around, picked up the document, then handed it to Xian. "Here's my report on Operation Lima and on the Tianjin settlement."  
  
"Thank you," Xian nodded, then sighed. "So what's going on locally? Anything good?"  
  
"Aino," Sandy sighed, then shook her head. "Beijing has given Tianjin's politico's the thumbs up on Project Shei-Tai. Shei-Tai, as you know, will be a new business district for Z-H's subsidiaries. Good news is that it'll give people more jobs. Bad news is that Z-H is going to demolish a bunch of high-apartment rises. The locals aren't happy because they'll be displaced."  
  
"Just like district 3 in Mega-Tokyo," Xian sighed, hummed, then nodded. "Very well. We'll handle the relocation and finance the construction of new apartments. What's the time table?"   
  
"It won't start until the latter half of 2033," Sandy nodded, then hummed. "That'll give the companies time to lay the foundations down and start to work."  
  
"Ne," Xian grinned, then sighed wistfully. "Nerima's on the ball as well. They've known about GENOM's plan for district 3 for a year or so. They've already cleared Reclamation Zone 10 away for lavish one-story townhouses and bungalows."  
  
"Ne," Sandy nodded, then sighed. "As for Lima...well...that was a complete bust. Muong Mian Eyung-Sea got the drop on the our armored column five miles into his territory."  
  
"I see," Xian hummed, then sighed. "So the convoy was ambushed, but continued on?"  
  
"Well yeah," Sandy nodded, then shrugged. "That attack didn't do much damage to us. It was just a four-man squad. A bunch of grunts with anti-armor rockets put them out of their misery. It was the third and fourth attacks that cancelled Operation Lima. As soon as we dealt with the four-man squad, Intel informed us that Muong Mian Eyung-Sea had dispatched two entire armored companies of drones and light autotanks to stop us. We tried to outmaneuver them, but they routed us and forced us to retreat. That's when the fighting started. Of course I went in unarmed. You know me, I don't know how to use a gun. I'm glad I know magic or I would have not made it...and Akari..."  
  
"Would be a widow." Xian uttered, then looked beat. "Ye gods, to think that almost happened..."  
  
"Whoa," Sandy uttered disbelievingly, blinked as she tried to comprehend its meaning, then shuddered when that thought finally hit her. "That's kinda frightening when I think about it. I'm gonna give Akari a big hug when I get home."   
  
"That's what I would do" Xian hummed, then nodded. "Nothing better than the comfort of you're loved ones. But I think you should hold off after she gives birth to you're children."  
  
"You've got that right." Sandy nodded.   
  
* * *  
  
9:30AM Toratotaka Tower. Nerima, Mega-Tokyo.  
  
Shiori took a deep breath, then quietly slipped into Dan's recovery room. She walked up to his bed and took stock of his situation. Dan was in bed, still looking worse for wear. The welt on his neck was now the size of one nuyen. The IV drip was still in place. A pair of catheter tubes poked out of the covers, leading to god knows where.   
  
A blonde haired nurse was sitting in a nearby chair. She smiled pleasantly at the Director as Shiori stood at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Good day," The blonde nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you, Director Fujisaki?"  
  
"Aino," Shiori shook her head, then nodded to Dan's prone form. "I'm just here to see how he's doing, Mie Lin-ya"  
  
Moments later Dan cried out in pain. Shiori jerked back, then stared at Mie Lin.  
  
"Ano..." Shiori blinked, then cocked her head at Dan's body. "Is pain part of the mutation process Mie-ya?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Mie Lin sighed, slipped out of the chair, then mopped his forehead with a small towel. "His body is changing after all. It's quite taxing to his physiology."  
  
"Ah," Shiori nodded, then gazed at the duty nurse. "What's happened to him so far?"  
  
"Not much," Mie shrugged. "Just Estrogen production and alteration of his skeletal system."   
  
"I see," Shiori hummed. "That's a lot actually. What type of alterations?"  
  
"Just the hips mainly," Mie sighed. "His chin is becoming a little pointed though. Fortunately, the IV solutions contain a mixture of calcium and other nutrients to help his body grow. Oh and a slight increase in his bust and redistribution of fat around his hips, as well. Won't be long until he'll, or I should say she, will have a shapely figure."  
  
"I see," Shiori nodded, then quickly turned away from his or her body. "Very well. Thanks for telling me about his situation Mie-ya."  
  
"Your welcome," Mie hummed, then sighed as Shiori quickly walked out of the room. "Hmmm. I was going to tell her about the regression and reformation of his genitalia but...I guess that would have really upset her."  
  
* * *  
  
5:00PM. Mega Tokyo, South Bayshore Drive.  
  
Nene guided the compact patrol onto the two-lane highway. She glanced at Katsumi then shook her head. Katsumi was still consulting the navigation computer.  
  
*Can't do everything with a computer,* Nene thought to herself, then shook her head. *Katsumi-san has to get some experience sooner or later. There's a rest stop two blocks ahead, fortunately. I think we'll switch there.*  
  
"Ne, Katsumi-junsa?" Nene chimed a minute or so later, then grinned when Katsumi looked up from the computer screen.  
  
"Hai, Romanova-Bachou?" Katsumi blinked.  
  
"Are you ready to switch places?" Nene asked her, slowed the vehicle down, then turned on the left turning signal.   
  
"Mmmm," Katsumi mused, then nodded. "Why not. I think I've memorized our route long enough. When do we switch?"  
  
"Now," Nene pleasantly hummed, then nodded as she guided the patrol car into the small rest stop. "This'll be good practice for you. Today's route will cover several districts. That way you'll get a lay of the land a lot faster."  
  
"Gee," Katsumi wistfully hummed, then sighed as Nene neatly slipped the vehicle into a parking space. A red sports coupe was spaces down. "This sounds vaguely familiar. I wonder where I've heard this before?"  
  
"Oh?" Nene wondered, opened the driver side door, then slipped out of the vehicle. "You've done this before?"  
  
"In Oahu." Katsumi nodded, did the same, then noticed the sports coupe. There was something strange about it. "Eh? Oh dear. Not one of these. Don't they have any decency?!"  
  
The car's windows were fogged up, and the vehicle was rocking back and forth.   
  
"Eh?" Nene blinked, gaped at the car, then blushed. "Oh god. I've never run into one of these before. Have you, Katsumi-junsa?"   
  
"Hai," Kastumi nodded, then gazed at Nene. "Do you want me to handle this?"  
  
"Un," Nene nodded, thought a bit, then grinned. "Should we gang up on them?"  
  
"Nice thinking," Katsumi nodded, then gestured to the vehicle. "You knock, I'll interrogate and ticket them for indecent behavior. Wakaru?"  
  
"Hai," Nene nodded to the experienced officer. With that, the Sergeant and the Corporal marched up to the vehicle. Katsumi stood a foot away from Nene as the operator wrapped her knuckle on the driver's side window. Seconds later, the rocking stopped and there appeared to be some frantic movement in the ground vehicle. The power window cycled down and the AD Police officers got an eyeful.   
  
Nene couldn't believe it. It was Priss! With blonde haired bombshell, no less! Both were in various states of undress and perspiring heavily. The couple just stared back at them.  
  
"Alright ladies," Katsumi intoned firmly. "Would you care to explain this!?"  
  
* * *  
  
4:00PM Nerima, Toratotaka Tower.  
  
Megumi waited patiently as Yoshio flipped through the pages of Sandy's report. He frowned thoughtfully, then handed the document back to Megumi.   
  
"Sandy's right" Yoshio hummed, then nodded. "Muong Mian Eyung-Sea is definitely paranoid. Didn't even allow Sandy to get to the relay station. Doesn't he know that we've got good intentions?"  
  
"Apparently not," Megumi nodded, then hummed thoughtfully. "The 2nd desert division of the People's Liberation Army will be trying another attempt at the Relay station. If they can't we can have someone dive from one of the Chinese relay stations and communicate with Muong Mian Eyun-Sea from there."   
  
"Lets make that one of our last resorts," Yoshio hummed, then nodded to Megumi. "The other one being...well...lets not go there. I really don't want to think about it. At any rate, has Dee found out when Mason's going to send out the Bu 10X?"  
  
"Hai," Megumi nodded, then sighed. "It'll be a day after Christmas."  
  
"Really," Yoshio noted, then let out a noisy breath. "I see. He just doesn't know when to stop, does he?"  
  
"Seems that way." Megumi sighed, then nodded. "I've already informed Nozomi of the release date. She isn't happy either, just so you know."  
  
"Un," Yoshio sighed, then shrugged. "None of us are, these days."  
  
"Un," Megumi nodded, then turned sideways. "Now if you will excuse me?"  
  
"Un," Yoshio nodded back to the SFIO, then gazed out at the skyline as she quietly exited his office.  
  
* * *  
  
8:OOAM December 27, 2032 AD.  
Tinsel City. Mega Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Priss and blonde bombshell walked out of the Tinsel City District Courthouse. Both were warmly dressed for winter weather.   
  
A noisy breath escaped Priss. Not only were they detained, the bombshell's sports car was impounded, but they also had to pay a hefty fine for 'indecent activities and exposure' on public grounds.  
  
"G..gome," Priss began, sighed, then blinked when the bombshell turned and laid a finger on Priss's lips. "Nami-san?"  
  
"I have to admit..." Nami hummed, sighed, then nodded. "I have to admit that it was a bad move to get it on in the car. Demo...I'm mostly to blame for it, though. So don't get upset about it. I'm the one that should be upset. I couldn't control myself. I wanted you, Priscila, and I wanted you bad."  
  
"I see," Priss blushed, noticed Linna's mini-van, then sighed. "Look I've got to run. But before I go...could you tell me something?"  
  
"Anything, Priscila-san." Nami grinned.   
  
"Well," Priss uttered, then stared at Nami. "Did this have anything to do with our interview several days ago? When we were idly chatting about our preferences. Or was this a more long lasting thing?"  
  
Nami Shinji was a disc jockey for JMRC 88.5 FM. She was on from 9AM-4PM. JMRC was the only radio station that played Replicants music. It was one of the few independent stations in Mega-Tokyo. Toratotaka International gave it some financial backing.  
  
"The latter," Nami hummed, then chuckled. "I fell for you when the moment you first stepped into the broadcast studio, Priscila."  
  
"Ah," Priss nodded, then sighed. "This'll get around, you know. You're listeners will want to know about it, too. Especially when you missed yesterday's broadcast."  
  
"Probably," Nami nodded to her, then rubbed Priss's shoulder. "Don't worry. I always keep it low key. My listeners aren't stupid, though. They know something is going on between us."  
  
"Yeah," Priss nodded, then shrugged. "Well my ride's getting impatient. Gotta go Nami-san."  
  
"Yeah." Nami nodded, then grinned. "Until next time, ne?"  
  
Priss nodded, watched her leave, then strode over to Linna's vehicle.   
  
"Hi," Linna nodded to her, then sighed as Priss slipped into the vehicle. "So...who was that?"  
  
"A friend," Priss nodded, then shrugged as Linna pulled away from the curb. "Her name is Nami Shinji. I met her several months ago."  
  
"Nami Shinji?" Linna hummed, blinked, then glanced at Priss. "Isn't she that DJ from JMRC?!"  
  
"Well yeah," Priss nodded, then stared at Linna. "What's it to you?!"  
  
Linna blinked, then sighed. By now, all of Priss's teammates knew that Priss was arrested for indecent exposure and behavior on public grounds. Linna had expected it to be with some guy. But this?!  
  
Nene also has told her that Priss was caught with radio personality. Could Nami be that person.   
  
"So she's the one that..." Linna began, but Priss cut her off.  
  
"Yes! Damn it!!" Priss admitted, blushed, then turned away from Linna. "Yes! I had sex with her in the car!! What of it?!"  
  
Linna blinked at Priss, then decided not to press matters. Still, Nami was a public figure. Better bring this up at the next weekly meeting.  
  
"To make matters worse," Priss ranted, then shook her head. "Nene was a witness to it! She saw the car rocking back and forth, after all!!"  
  
*Well,* Linna sighed, then shook her head. *There goes that idea. Nene will probably tell Sylia during our Year Forgetting Party. Sylia will question Nene, then question Priss. Priss will storm off.*  
  
"Priss," Linna hummed, then nodded as the mini-van worked its way through the congested city streets. "This will probably be brought up on the 31st. Do you want some moral support?"  
  
Priss blinked, stared at Linna, then blushed harder. She really didn't know what to say.  
  
* * *  
  
That same moment, Toratotaka Tower, Floor One Hundred Sixty Sixty Six.  
  
"As you can see," Yukari Koshiki hummed, glanced at her concerned audience, then grimaced as she pulled the sheet away. "Daniel is enduring a mutagenic transformation. Its a very painful, yet complete process. As you can see he, or should I say she, has the form of a adult female human being."  
  
The audience stared at Daniel's body, then stepped away from the bed. Some, like Elizabeth, Anne and Elinor, shied away out of sorrow and guilt. Others, like Skuld, Utena, Nikki and Shiori just stared at her body.  
  
"How..." Elinor uttered, then shook her head. "How long does she have to suffer?"  
  
"That's what we'd like to know." Utena nodded, sighed then shooked her head. "What about her body, eh? Will she have functional sex organs be able to bear children. Or will she be sterile?! These are very important questions. Could you answer them please, Sempai?"  
  
"I'll try," Yukari nodded, then drew the covers over Daniel's body. "She should be up and around in mid January. As for the viability of her sex organs...its still to early to tell. Her body, however, does produce copious quantities of estrogen.  
  
"Soo ka," Elinor nodded, gulped, then gazed at Yukari. "Take good care of her, okay?"  
  
"Eh?" Yukari blinked, then nodded. "You can count on it."  
  
"Arigato," Elinor nodded, then glanced at Anne and Elizabeth. "Lets go, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Anne and Elizabeth nod, then follow her out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening. Nerima, Greenwood Apartments.  
  
Nami sighed as she stepped into the foyer of her two-story apartment. She looked at a nearby clock, then slipped her full skin faux-fur indigo jacket. She opened a nearby closet, hung up the jacket, then smiled when she heard someone walk up.   
  
She turned then smiled as a warmly dressed teenager handed her a cup of tea. The teen was short, had brown eyes, and hot pink tresses that fell to her ankles.   
  
"Welcome back," The hot-pink haired teen nodded, then gazed at Nami. "So sis, how did it go?"  
  
"I'm free and I have my car back," Nami shrugged her shoulders, then shook her head in disgust. "But that doesn't make up for the fact that I missed X-MAS. Sorry, Reenie-chan. I know you were looking forward to it."  
  
Reenie Shinji sighed, then nodded at her elder sisters admission.  
  
"Apology accepted," Reenie hummed, then wagged her finger at Nami. "So long as you've learned from your lesson, got me!?"  
  
"Hai, Hai," Nami nodded to Reenie, then patted her on the shoulder. "I won't forget this one, Reenie Imouto-chan. Any calls, FAXes or E-Mails?"  
  
"Un," Reenie nodded, then sighed. "Mostly E-Mails."  
  
Nami Shinji was quite popular. Therefore, when she misses a show, her fans become quite concerned.   
  
"I see," Nami nodded, sighed, then shrugged. "I had a lot of E-Mail's waiting for me at the station. I tried to respond to all of  
them....but I had other things on my mind.Well I guess I'll fire up the ISP and try respond to a few more."  
  
"How did you respond to them?" Reenie inquired.  
  
"Low key," Nami nodded, then shrugged. "But I've always done that in regards to my radio career. My fans know that something is going on...but they're not bugging me about it."  
  
"I see," Reenie smiled, then nodded. "Well I'm glad this is over. Looking forward to new years?"  
  
"Un," Nami nodded, then gazed at Reenie. "So....are the 'Minstrels' ready for Toratotaka's Year Forgetting Party?"  
  
"Uh huh," Reenie grinned, then nodded. "We're all looking forward to it. It's going to be held on the Robert Bruce."  
  
"Wow," Nami hummed, then smiled. "Must be one hell of a party. Sounds like everyone in the region is going to be invited."  
  
"Un." Reenie nodded at that, then laid a hand on her chest. "What's more my sisters, the other Child Companions, will also be in attendance. It'll be a great to see Rin-Rin, Marie, Hinako and Sakura again. I hope Chi-chan and Taru-chan will show. But that may just be wishful thinking. Those two aren't into social events like the Year Forgeting Party. They probably won't show."  
  
"I see," Nami hummed, then nodded. "So when is the next jam session, eh?"  
  
"Tommorrow," Reenie shrugged, blinked when a beep came from the kitchenette, then ran off. "Eh!? Oh no, Dinner's ready and I haven't set the table yet!"  
  
"You made dinner? I hope its edible." Nami commented to the retreating form, then sighed when Reenie stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
* * *  
  
10:30PM. Near the GENOM Tower.  
  
Four female combatants surround the remaining Bu-10X. Its brethren was cleaved in half not to long ago. The combatants were dressed in black bodysuits. Most of them had gleaming katanas in their hands. The other one seemed to be wounded. The injured combatant was holding her right hand over her left side.   
  
The prototype boomer fell to its knees, then collapsed to the ground. It looked worse for wear. It's left arm was missing and its left knee seemed to be dislocated. Its head and torso were caved in by lightning fast punches and kicks. Its right arm, however, remained intact.   
  
The combatants relax, then tense up when the wounded combatant collapsed to one knee. Her oval glasses fell to the concrete road.  
  
"Tomomi-chan?!" They all cry out. Tomomi, however, didn't respond to their cries. A girl with ribbons in her black hair runs up, then shook the brown haired girl to get her attention.  
  
"Tomomi-chan diajobu?!" The girl asked, then gasped when Tomomi revealed that she had a ugly looking graze. "Tomomi-chan."  
  
"G...gome," Tomomi uttered, then sighed. "Gome ne, Yui-chan. I was careless around this one."  
  
"Iie," Yui Narusawa shook her head, nodded to Tomomi Mizuno, then helped her up. "Over-confidant is more like it. Come on, lets get you patched up."   
  
"Hai," Tomomi nodded to Yui, then grunted as they leapt off into the night.   
  
End Chapter Five. 


	6. Early Riser

Early evening. December 28, 2032AD.  
  
"BOTH prototypes?" Brian Mason uttered, then scowled. "BOTH prototypes were destroyed, D?"  
  
"Hai Mason-sama," D nodded, then handed Mason a report. "The first one had its cranial unit caved in. Then it was cleaved in half. The second unit lost its left arm, then received multiple blows to the chest and head."  
  
"Who is doing this?" He muttered, then gazed at D. "Was it the Knight Sabers?"  
  
"Iie," D shook her head. "The Knight Sabers were not present at that time."  
  
Mason was a loss for words. He still didn't know who was stopping most of his prototypes at every turn. Well no more. At that moment, Mason vowed to find who was responsible and deal with them accordingly.   
  
"Alright," Mason hummed, then stared at D. "I want you to find out who is doing this. In the mean time....I'll accept full responsibility for sending out the Bu 10X's. To make up for it...let's send out Two 55C's this time. We'll release them in three days. After that....we'll use a Bu-12B."  
  
"Understood," D nodded, then sighed. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Un," Mason nodded, then relaxed in his chair. "What's the latest word about the fighting in Mongolia?"  
  
"Quite a bit actually," D mused. "The Mongolian Army, supported by the People's Liberation Army, will attempt another offensive tomorrow morning. It won't be a piecemeal affair. Instead, it'll be a full fledged assault to recapture the rest of Mongolia. They're massing their troops and deploying reconnaissance drones as we speak, Mason-sama."   
  
"I see," Mason hummed, then nodded. "Its to be expected, really. The politicians of both countries are under fire from their constituents to wrap the war up. I assume were still getting orders for battle and combat boomers from our factories in Hong Kong and Shanghi, right?"  
  
"Hai," D nodded to Mason. "Most of the orders are for Chinese/Russian versions of the Bu-11Ds, Anti-armor and Anti-air variants of the Bu-12Bs. The rest are Bu-15E Infantry battle boomers and Bu-12Bs. Also, they have made a request for more Bu-55R reconnaissance boomers. That particular order, however, was for only two squadrons. No more, no less. It seems that the PLA still has faith in the un-manned aerial and land based drones which are produced by the Zhongguo-Hindra Group, sir."   
  
"I see," Mason murmured, then nodded. "We could work on that, given the fact that most of their drones are still remote controlled by the more stable AI's in northern and central China. It's quite possible that some of them could suffer from some instability."  
  
"Un," D nodded, then stared at him. "Shall I pursue this matter, Mason-sama?"  
  
"Hai," Mason nodded. "Report back to me as soon as you can about that matter."  
  
"Hai," D nodded to him, then walked away from the desk. "Good day, Mason-sama."  
  
"Un," Brian nodded, watched her leave, then looked thoughtful. "Damn. I should have asked her about our progress with the Diet, especially about that antiquated anti-boomer rifle...and the status of district 3 itself."  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Six. Early Riser....  
  
Daybreak. December 29, 2032AD.  
Fifty miles due east of Sayr Usa, Mongolia.  
  
As the sun rose in the east, A small unmanned aerial vehicle hovered over the sand dunes of the Gobi Desert. It was a petite, tan, mushroom shaped thing. The UAV had a tiny rotor for propulsion, a single cyber eye, and a pair of retractable antenna on its head.   
  
The little cyclops kicked up some sand as it went low and darted around a sickly looking shrub. It dutifully avoided a small tree, hid among a patch of healthy shrubs, then flitted around a few boulders.  
  
High above the desert floor, a bird shaped reconnaissance boomer was flying through the clear morning sky. This vehicle, unlike the mushroom shaped UAV, had long, thin wings and a elongated fuselage. It had a turbo jet engine in its rear and a single tail. One the ventral side was a sensor pod and a retracted weapons pod.  
  
The reconnaissance boomer was loitering in the area when it caught sight of the little bugger with its sensor suite. It mentally arched an eyebrow then hummed to itself.  
  
*Well well,* The boomer thought, called up its war book, then hummed when it found a match. *what do we have here? A Zhonggou-Hindra Zero One Gee Ef Recon drone? Looks like its scoping out the front line before its bigger brothers get here.*   
  
Moments later, another bird like reconnaissance boomer joined the the first.  
  
(Greetings Five Five Ar Two Ef Six Nine,) The second reconnaissance boomer hummed over a cellular link. (So....have you found anything interesting to report back to headquarters?)  
  
(Ohayo Five Five Ar One Sea Nine Three,) The 55R reconnaissance boomer replied. (Hai, I have. It's a Zero One Gee Ef recon drone produced by the Zhonggou-Hindra group. Shall I proceed to identify its alligences? Don't want to shoot up friendlies you know.)  
  
(True,) One Sea Nine Three responded. (Alright, do it.)  
  
(Working. Working.) Two Ef Six Nine hummed in a monotone voice, then spoke up a minute later. (Its a Tango, One Sea Nine Three. Its job   
is to locate and keep track of the the main battle force.)  
  
(I see,) One Sea Nine Three hummed. (Alright, you know our orders. Target the little bugger and fire, Two Ef Six Nine.)  
  
(Yokai!) Two Ef Six Nine chirped, then sighed when weapons pod, a small laser gun, was deployed. (Weapon pod down and locked. Now targeting.)  
  
The turret and gun pod swept to the left, then began to track the little UAV.  
  
(Targeting...Targeting...) Two Ef Six Nine hummed, then grinned to itself as the UAV settled down in the midst of a thicket of brushes. (Target locked.)  
  
(Fire!) Sea Nine Three blurted.   
  
Moments later, the gun pod fired and a thin energy beam lanched through the UAV's cranial unit. The Z-H produced UAV lurched, then exploded in a small ball of light. Fragments and shrapnel from the UAV were spread out as the blasts shockwave disturbed the ground.  
  
(Target destroyed.) The 55R signaled to its wingman. (Do you copy One Sea Nine Three?)  
  
(Hai,) Sea Nine Three responded. (I copy and verify Two Ef Six Nine. Alright, let's report back to HQ and return to base.)  
  
(Rocking.) Two Ef Six Nine chirped, increased the throttle just a bit, then rolled to the left. (See you there.)  
  
(Ja matte ne.) Sea Nine Three responded.  
  
* * *  
  
8:00AM. Nerima, Greenwood Apartments.  
  
Sandy stepped into the modestly decorated Master bedroom. The T'N'T employee was dressed in silky black housecoat. A lively bundle of joy was in her arms. The bundle of joy had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and was swaddled in a plaid blanket.   
  
In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed. It was occupied her soul mate and spouse; a petite woman with long brown hair and slender yet muscular limbs. The petite woman had another bundle of joy in her arms. This one had brown hair and was suckling on her left breast. The petite woman was smiling beatifically at Sandy.  
  
Sandy smiled in return, then walked up as her spouse flipped open the covers. She eased into the bed, snuggled up against her spouse, then allowed the newborn child to feed from her own breast. Sandy sighed contentedly as the child went to work.   
  
"This..." Sandy hummed, then nodded. "This is the life. Wouldn't you agree, Akari-chan."  
  
"Un," Akari hummed, then nodded. "It seems perfect now, doesn't it. Demo,it won't always be a bed of roses."  
  
"It'll be a lot of work," Sandy hummed, then nodded. "Demo...I'm sure we can handle it."  
  
"Un," Akari nodded, then sighed. "Ano...what do we do when they're naughty?"  
  
"Eh..." Sandy uttered, thought for a moment, then gazed at her. "I'm ...really not sure. What did your mother do when you did something wrong?"  
  
"Okaa-sama?" Akari uttered, blinked, then shook her head. "Okaa-sama didn't punish me. She just patted me on the head. That's all she ever did. Even when I wet the mattress to my futon."  
  
"Eh?" Sandy blinked, then sagged. "I...see."  
  
"Hai," Akari uttered, then gazed at Sandy. "Do you know how to raise them Sandy-chan?"  
  
"Well...." Sandy hummed, then looked up at the ceiling. "I have read a few texts on this sort of thing. Also, I am good with children. On the other hand I haven't had any experience in raising them."   
  
"I see." Akari hummed, then sighed. "Sandy-chan..."  
  
"Yes?" Sandy answered. "What is it Akari-chan?"  
  
"I'm scared," Akari uttered quietly, then looked down at her offspring. The child was now fast asleep. "I...I'm scared for Joy and Noel. I really don't know what I'm doing."  
  
"Neither am I," Sandy replied, winked to Akari, then nodded. "But, we'll figure this out. Just don't run away from this. OK, Akari-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" Akari cried jubilantly, then began to fuss when the child began to bawl its eyes out. She looked for Sandy for moral support. "Ano..... "Sandy-chan...what do I do?"  
  
"No running away." Sandy reminded, then nodded. "Especially to a large box...or any type of box for that matter. It's better to face you're fears then run away, Akari-chan."  
  
"H...hai." Akari nodded to her, then sighed as she tried to placitate her newborn babe.  
  
* * *  
  
9:00AM. Toratotaka Tower. Floor One Hundred Sixty Six.   
  
"There," A short woman sighed, stepped back from the bed, then gazed to Danielle's now feminine figure. She was in a semi-concious state and breathing slow, shallow breaths. "Danielle-chan should be okay now. Lets make her feel as comfortable as possible, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Nokoko ojou-sama." The nurses slipped up to the bed, then went to work. Nokoko Moroboshi, Co-chairwoman of Toratotaka International, shook her head in disgust before running a hand through her short brown hair. A shorter woman with evergreen hair and horn buds walked up, then embraced the brown haired woman from behind.  
  
"Why?" She asked herself. "Why on earth would they do this, Mal?!"   
  
"Why do you think, Beloved?" Mal quietly hummed. "Tripades is a devil-shark...as is the woman who has allied itself with that particular entity."  
  
"Un." Nokoko thoughtfuly nodded, then made a face when a meaty-like odor reached her nose. "Sweet Mother....!"  
  
"Ano..." One of the nurses spoke up. "Ano...Nokoko ojou-sama, there's copius amount vaginal discharge here. Ano...do you think...."  
  
"Hai, Hai," Nokoko hummed, then nodded. "I know already. Look...if anyone feels uncomfortable about it...I'll report this directly to Yukari chan, okay? Now go and make her feel as comfortable as possible."  
  
"Hai!" The nurses cried, helped Danielle get out of bed, into a robe, then into in a nearby wheelchair.  
  
* * *   
  
9:30AM. The CMCO's office.  
  
"Computer," Yukari quietly hummed, then smiled when the workstation beeped. "Open personal journal to today's date."  
  
Moments later a blank page appeared on the screen. Yukari sighed, then nodded.  
  
"'No one expected it. Not even Yuina or myself expected it.'" She began, then sagged in her chair. "'Daniel-kun, or should I say Danielle-chan's transformation is now complete. What's more, it was completed in a matter of days...not weeks like we once thought. Frankly, I've never seen anything like it.'"  
  
"'On a clinical level, Danielle is now a fully grown female,'" She continued, then sighed. "'As strange as it may sounds she's fully capable of carrying a child within her body. Whether she has viable eggs is another story. There is one irksome detail. Her body is producing some hormononal compound i've never seen before. I believe its due to the transformation but I'm not so sure what this will lead to. Unfortunately this alteration is completly irreversible. To do so would lead to Danielle's demise. We learned this fact from a prior circumstance with a now deceased employee who visited the Jusenkyo Springs.'"   
  
"'Also,'" Yukari hummed, then cleared her throat. "I think it would be safe to say that Danielle will be very unstable for the next few weeks. Its my proffesional opinion that we, for now, have to watch Danielle closely. She must be out of her mind right now. I don't blame her, to be honest with you. Her sense of self has now been thrown off kilter by this transformation. Especially after she experimented with her gentialia. I and Nokoko Moroboshi believe that is what put her over ther edge.'"   
  
"'Even so,'" She concluded. "'I believe Danielle-chan is emotionally mature enough to bounce back from this. He's accepted the fate of his own world readily. However, I am not sure when this process will begin. Or what will initiate it. So in conculsion its safe to say that we have a long way to go with her.'"  
  
The CMCO gazed at the screen, then nodded at the results. She could have given a more detailed description about the transformation but she chose not to.  
  
"'End journal entry.'" The CMCO sighed, then nodded. "Save Journal entry."  
  
The workstation beeped, just before Yukari shut it down with a click of the mouse.  
  
* * *  
  
Noon. Mega Tokyo, District Three.   
  
*AMP had its hands full this time around.* Lieutenant Clarissa McGovern thought to herself as she and several other troopers knelt on the roof of a ten story building. *I hope it doesn't cause to much property damage either. That could kill the AMP altogether.*  
  
A blue and white prop-driven version of the Bu-55R made the same observation as it loitered in the sky.   
  
The problem in question was a lowly category three entitey. It was a fat, sickly white, snake-like thing. Therefore they thought it would be an easy kill. Yet, for a lowly third class entity, this one was quite troublesome. One trooper was already dead...his head was bitten off. Three others were seriously injured.  
  
Kiddy swore as the Lucifer Hawk dove at her. She ducked to the left, rolled to the right as someone fired back at it, then ran for cover as the damned thing tried to make another attempt. She ran towards a cruiser, ran around it aft, then gasped when someone gripped her right arm and hauled her down to the pavement.   
  
Meanwhile, the entity landed 10 feet away and coiled up on itself as AMP fired round after round at its fat, lumpy hide. The impacts were of no consequence. Merely grazes and flesh wounds. The creature raised its head and bared its teeth in defiance as if to say 'Is that all you have?'  
  
"Who the hell..." Kiddy began to say, then stopped when she saw Katsumi draw her Bombradier-Clarskon, took aim and fired off three plasma charged rounds at the beast. "Katsumi..."  
  
The first round went wild and made a small crater in the ground. The second grazed the entities left side, causing small gouts of blood and steam. The third round slammed home, severely wounding the creature. The creature howled, faced Katsumi, then reared up as it prepared to end her life.   
  
The entity was discouraged by laser machinegun fire from above. The salvo left bloody, steaming welts in its dorsal side. Moments later a thin, needle shaped blue and white wingless aircraft whizzed overhead. The Entity howled again, turned its attention towards the aircraft, then began to track it.   
  
"Kastumi-junsa?! 'Freeze' that sucker!" Lieutenant Sasha McGovern bellowed over their headsets as Katsumi holstered her handgun. "Nami! Provide backup with your wards! Lebia-Bachou! Cover them with you're spinner. One-sama and I'll take it out. I'll use the Caster, she'll use the Bee-Two!"  
  
Katsumi wordlessly nodded, then unsheathed her short sword. At that same moment, Lebia brought the spinner around. After doing so she aimed the spinners nose at the wounded entity.   
  
Sasha, in the meantime, ran behind a parked car, unholstered a medium sized hand cannon, then pulled out a greyish, walnut sized round. The round had a Chinese letter on it. She chambered the round, then aimed the caster at the entity.   
  
Around that same time, Katsumi aimed her short sword at the creature. Katsumi concentrated for a moment, then sighed as she felt the spell taking form. At that moment, greenish light sprang up from the pavement and encompassed the snake like thing in a five pointed star which was surrounded by a circle.   
  
"In front of me Raphael. Behind me Gabriel. On my right Michael. On my Left Uriel." Katsumi began the incantation, then paid no mind as the snake like thing tried to break free. "Five shining stars surrounding my four side raise flare. Six shining stars shine in the light pillar."  
  
At that moment, everyone takes aim at the creature. Clarissa McGovern already had the creature's hide in her sights.   
  
"Ater malkt va geblar ve deduler lu aurlam amen!!!" Katsumi bellowed. The circle flared to life and the snake like thing writhed in pain. Katsumi brought the knife down in a slashing motion. Moments later, two discs of light streaked away from the weapon. The discs splashed against the lowly entity and howled before seizing up.   
  
"You did it!" Kiddy grunted.   
  
"Not over yet!" Katsumi yelled back as she tightened her grip on her blade, then glanced at Nami who had several wards at the ready.   
  
The McGovern sisters pulled the triggers on their respective weapons. Both weapons bark, and two balls of energy streaked toward the entity. Both rounds hit home and the being dies in a gory, steamy explosion. A light breeze blows the steam away, revealing that the entity is no more.  
  
"Phew." Katsumi uttered, then grinned when Kiddy laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kiddy-bachou..."  
  
"Like I said," Kiddy smiled. "You did it."  
  
"Un." Katsumi sighed, then nodded. "Its over."  
  
"Good job everyone," Sasha said happily over the headsets. "All right, pack up your stuff and head back to the Airwolf. Were going home!"  
  
"Hai!" Everyone cried, stood up from their positions, then trotted back to medium sized, unarmed helicopter that was waiting for them.  
  
Clarissa watched them each of them go, sighted Katsumi for a moment, then sighed to herself.  
  
"Maybe they have a chance after all." Clarissa clicked her tongue, then gestured to her troops. "All right lets go, and expect a oh-so warm welcome from the staff and the press, ne?"  
  
* * *  
  
The Spiral, a few minutes later.   
  
Chikage sat in seiza in the living room. A textbook was in her left hand. Her right hand hung at her side. She turned a page when a soft, subdued warble echoed around her. Chikage took a moment to translate that, then looked up to the ceiling in anticipation.  
  
"So...its over?" Chikage hummed, Then nodded when a warble echoed back. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
A soft negative answered her question. It was followed by a soft garble.  
  
"I see," Chikage hummed, then nodded at the soft negative and warble. "Several wounded with one dead. Was Katsumi ani-kun among them?"  
  
"That's reassuring." Chikage hummed when they responded with a firmer negative. "Did she at least do well?"  
  
"I see," Chikage nodded at the contented upbeat warble, then gazed up at the ceiling. "Well, at least she won't be depressed this time around."  
  
"I...see." Chikage sighed, then hummed when she heard a painful warble. "All right. I'll tell her that Daniel has undergone this....dramatic change. Is that all for now?"  
  
"As always," Chikage hummed, blinked when someone knocked on the front door, then smiled after consulting her chronometer. She stood up, then walked up to the door. She opened it, then smiled at a dark haired, teenaged boy. "Ah, Tenchi, you're as puctual as ever. Do you have you're boken with you?"  
  
"Er..." Tenchi Masaki began, then nodded at the budding sorceress. "Yeah I have. But I thought we were just going to study."  
  
"Oh we are," Chikage nodded, then hummed. "But I've determined that martial arts training should also be a part of our studies. Do you object to that?"  
  
"Er...." Tenchi hummed, then shook his head. "No I don't."  
  
"Good," Chikage smiled, then gestured to the family room. "Then please come on in. We wouldn't want you to catch cold."  
  
Tenchi nodded and strolled into Chikage's apartment. Chikage sighed wistfully and shut the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
2:00PM. Press room. AD POLICE Headquarters.   
  
Katsumi sighed, smoothed out her dress uniform, then stood up. She took the podium from Sasha, who had just finished justifying the use of the Barrett "Bee-Two" M82A2 sniper rifle against the offending entity. She cleared her throat, then gazed at her co-workers. Lebia, Nami and Yuki who were silently urging her to go on. Rally looked call and collected, while Kiddy, as usual, looked bored. Katsumi took a deep breath, then sighed as she gazed at the crowd who were waiting to here her speak.  
  
"I am Corporal Katsumi Liquer," Katsumi stated to press, then nodded to the crowd of reporters. "Daughter of Gigelf and Fuyuka Liquer."   
  
The pressroom fell silent, which was to be expected. Thirty-seven years ago, Gigelf was a world re-knowned expert on the occult. Not only that, but he almost caused the demise of entire human race. The crowd digested that, then jotted down some notes or took photos of Gigelf's and Fuyuka's daughter.  
  
"You may wonder," She began, then nodded. "Why I'm here. You may wonder why has the daughter of a world re-knowned magic user has joined AMP. First and foremost...I was a police officer once before. So I know what it's like to put your life on the line. Secondly I know what my father was trying to accomplish. To protect the citizens of this world from horrifying creatures that we put down earlier today. I want to continue his work."  
  
More flashes were their response. Moments later, a short female reporter raised her hand.   
  
"Sumimasen," The reporter called out, stood up then nodded to Katsumi. "Do you have any intention of continuing your father's research?"  
  
"Of course," Katsumi nodded to her, then paid no mind when everyone took in a breath. "I do intend to keep studying the art of magic and occult."  
  
"Sumimasen," The reporter hummed, then shook her head. "But I'm not asking about that, Liquer-Junsa. I'm talking about the ill fated project that nearly destroyed us all."  
  
"You mean Project GAIA?" Katsumi hummed.   
  
"Un." The reporter nodded. "Will you continue his work? If so why?"  
  
Katsumi was silent for a moment. It was a tense moment. Everyone wanted to hear her answer.  
  
"Iie," She said with a firm shake of the head. "Its not necessary."  
  
"Its not?" The reporter asked. "May I ask why?"  
  
"It's dangerous," Katsumi hummed, grinned, then nodded to the crowd. "Besides we've got better ways to deal with the pollution situation now, right?"  
  
The crowd laughed at her admission, then became silent when she raised a hand.  
  
"However," Katsumi murmured, then sighed. "It could happen again. Not that I'd want it to happen, mind you."  
  
"Could you stop it?" The reporter hummed.  
  
"Now?" Katsumi hummed, then shook her head. "Not really, to be honest with you."  
  
"I see," She hummed, sighed, then sat down in her seat. "Thanks for responding anyway."  
  
"Don't mention it," Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "So, do you have any more questions?"  
  
Moments later, she was barraged with a series of questions from other freelance, TV station, newspaper and internet reporters. Nami, Yuki, Lebia, Kiddy and Sasha let out a collective sigh as their new teammate tried endured the deluge.   
  
* * *  
Northeast of Sayr Usa, Mongolia.  
  
Four 55R reconnaissance boomers loitered over the heart of sector 10. They were in the area to keep an eye on the PLA's 12th armored battalion. They were also here to keep an eye out for viable air and land targets in Meung Mian Eyung-sea's Second mobile strike force.   
  
There was little banter this time around. One of their wing mates was brought down deep in the AIs territory earlier this morning. The good news was that its life wasn't ended right then and there. The bad news was that the it was recovered by the AI's drones. Worse yet it was taken to an autofactory for 'repairs'....or so the AI's subordinates had told the 55R enroute.  
  
Fortunately, the Generals of the Chinese/Mongolian task force made a priorty call to the Tianjin Annex. The generals asked for Toratotaka's assistance. Upon hearing this, the Annex Matriarch promised that they would bring their lost airman back.   
  
The squadron made a lazy turn, then flew westward. A mile out they detected and photographed a mass of armor that was kicking up a lot of dust and sand. Believing that this was the AI's strike force, the group leader sent the information battalion's mobile HQ.   
  
Within minutes, the battalion's Main Battle Tanks wheeled about, then reformed into Echelon Right and Echelon left formations. At the same time, the nimble hovercrafts and infantry boomers formed defensive diamond formations. High above, the 55Rs loitered around while keeping their sensor pods trained the AI's strike force.  
  
Around that time, the strike force's "Oni" infantry droids marched across the sand. They were tall, ungangly things with slender limbs, thin shoulder pauldrons and a squarish cranial unit. Each infantry droid had a 20mm anti-tank carbine rifles in their hands. Two companies of autotanks were escorting the strike forces infantry droids and six legged combat robots.  
  
Ten miles out, the 12th Battalion's hovercrafts launched the first volley in the battle for Sayr Usa. Three minutes later, the salvo of medium ranged missiles rained down on the first and third infantry droid squads. Most were killed outright by anti-armor warheads. Others were torn up by 'claymore' sub munitions.   
  
The auto tanks responded by launching a volley of their own missiles at the hover tanks. A few of the missiles reached their targets. Yet most of the missiles were destroyed thin laser beams from the Hovercraft's active protective system. The others, which relied on optic lasers the hone in on the target, were confused by kicked up dust and plumes of laser refracting aerosols.   
  
In the meantime, the nimble combat robots and the remaining infantry droids scampered across the battlefield. They ignored the MBTs and charged the first wave of Bu-15E infantry boomers and Bu-12B battle boomers. The boomers scattered, paired up in twos, then opened fire upon the combat droids. Meanwhile, the Chinese and Mongolian MBTs danced a deadly waltz with the AI's Autotanks as they sniped at each other.   
  
* * *  
  
Noon. December 30th, 2032AD.   
Toratotaka Tower, Recovery Ward. Room Twenty One.  
  
Danielle Wisner tearfully sat in her private room. She was dressed in a yellow sweatshirt and blue sweatpants. She had a head of neck length bouffant curly brown hair, with a pair of three inch long side bangs which were draped down both sides of her face.  
  
Despite the new hairstyle, Danielle looked miserable. Her eyes were red, her expression was downcast and cheeks were blotchy. Not only did she look it, but she felt miserable, too. She was very uncomfortable with her new proportions, surprised at the fact that she was indeed now a woman, wondering who did this and why, was worried about her goals. Finally she was also worried about how her friends would perceive her.  
Would the treat her just the same? Would they shun her?   
  
There was a knock on the door. Danielle hesitated, as if she was unsure of herself or what her visitor would say to her, then relented and, in a subdued voice, told whomever it was to come in.   
  
The door quietly swung open and Angela Hirosaki stepped into the room. She was dressed a burgundy sweater and a blue ankle length skirt. She had a polite, beautific smile on her face. Moments later Utena waltzed in, looking very much like a tomboy. She was dressed in a pair of slacks, white button shirt and a black blazer.  
  
"Afternoon," Utena hummed and gazed at her. Utena then smiled when her fiancée walked up and pecked Danielle on the cheek. "So? How are you holding up, Wisner?"  
  
"Not sure," Danielle uttered. "I'm at a loss for words....and confused as well."  
  
"As are we," Utena clicked her tongue, stared at her, then grinned. "But I've gotta say you're lookin' good, girl."  
  
"Stop it," Danielle hummed, then shook her head. "You're just saying that, Utena."  
  
"Iie!" Utena shook her head, got into a catcher's crouch, then stared at her close associate. "Look! I'm not just saying that, Wisner. That serum turned you into a very beautiful woman. If you don't believe me then look in the mirror. You'll see that for yourself."  
  
"Un," Angela nodded, then gazed at Danielle. "You're hairstyle is a nice touch too, Danielle-chan. The hairstylists must have teased it   
a lot to get it to be that way."  
  
"It's nothing." Danielle hummed, then shook her head. "It was just something I picked out, really."  
  
"If you say so," Utena shrugged, then nodded to her. "But I have to admit you're a mess too. I don't blame you for bawling your eyes out over this. Or freaking out, for that matter. I'd freak out to if I was turned into a man."  
  
Angela smiled at her fiancée's blunt honesty, then laid her hands on Danielle's shoulders. She jerked, then stared at Angela.   
  
"Diajobu, Diajobu," Angela smiled innocently at Danielle, then gestured to her. "You look tense. I was going to help you relax."  
  
"S...sorry." Danielle uttered softy, then sat back as a noisy breath escaped her lips. "This whole thing has got me all wound up, y'know."  
  
"I see," Utena noisily clicked her tongue, then cupped Danielle's left foot in her hands. "Then would you mind if we give you a massage to help you unwind? There's nothing better than the Tenou/Hirosaki special to call a person's nerves."  
  
"Well...." Danielle, uttered uncertainly, thought for a minute or two, then reluctantly acquiesced to their suggestion. "All right. Go ahead."  
  
Utena and Angela grinned simultaneously, then went to work on Danielle's tense body. Utena began with the lower extremities. At the same time, Angela began at the temples. Danielle visibly relaxed as their delicate hands caressed her taut muscles and skin.   
  
"Well?" Utena hummed several minutes later. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better." Danielle uttered, then shook her head. "Slightly better. Can you work on me some more?"  
  
Utena thinks for a moment, looked to Angela who still had a beautific smile on her face, then gazed at her co-worker and impromptu patient.  
  
"Well..." Utena hummed quietly, then grinned at her. "Alright."  
  
"Thank you..." Danielle quietly hummed. With that, Angela and Utena continued to caress and knead her well-toned body. Thirty minutes later, Utena and Angela pulled away from the chair.  
  
"So?" Angela hummed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Much better." Danielle quietly intoned.  
  
"Good." Utena noddded, then shrugged. "Wanna go shopping with us, Wisner? I'm sure it'll also take your mind off of your transformation."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Well?" Utena hummed.  
  
"Er....." Danielle uttered, then acquiesced. "All right."  
  
* * *  
  
Early evening. The Spiral.  
  
Katsumi entered her new home, then smiled as Chikage approached her.  
  
"Hi, Chikage-chan," Katsumi grinned, then nodded. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm well, thank you," Chikage breathily hummed, then removed an short object wrapped in paper from her yukuta. "Here. Consider this a belated Christmas present, Katsumi ani-kun."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi hummed out loud, unwrapped it, then gasped. "A...another short sword?"   
  
"Hai," Chikage hummed, then nodded. "But this one's special. You'll see why when you unsheathe it, Katsumi ani-kun."  
  
Katsumi hummed, unsheathed it, then gasped as she gazed at its finely polished blade.  
  
"This..." Katsumi uttered "This is..."  
  
"The blade is made of duranium." Chikage hummed, then nodded. "The blade also has slivers of diamond meson imbedded within the blade. This will allow you to focus you're energies better. Because of that, it's become quite powerful. So do be careful with it, ani-kun."  
  
"I see..." Katsumi chuckled nervously, then sheathed the weapon. "Thank you for the present."  
  
"You're welcome," Chikage hummed. "What will you name her?"  
  
Katsumi hummed to herself, then smiled when she came up with a name.  
  
"I'll..." Katsumi began, looked at the weapon in her hand, then nodded to herself. "I'll call her Medium."   
  
"Interesting name..." Chikage hummed.  
  
End Chapter Six. 


	7. Resolutions

Chapter Seven: Resolutions.  
  
12:00PM. Ladys 633. December 31, 2032AD.  
  
"So..." Sylia hummed, then faced Priss. "You have a lover? Why wasn't I told about this earlier?"  
  
"Didn't think it mattered." Priss hummed. "I mean I'm not breaking a rule or anything."  
  
"Priss this isn't about rules." Sylia blurted. "This is about you're saftey. Just who is this person, anyway?"  
  
"Her name's Nami Shinji" Priss growled "She's a radio personality for JMRC."   
  
Sylia stared at her for a bit, then nodded to Priss.  
  
"I see," Sylia hummed, then nodded. "Try to keep it low key from now on, okay?"  
  
"Eh?" Priss blinked. "Uh...sure."  
  
Dumbfounded, Linna and Nene sat back in their seats. They expected their leader to admonish Priss for seeing a high profile celebrity.  
  
"Hey," Nene blurted. "What gives. We thought you would yell at Priss for this. Then Priss would storm off."  
  
Priss stared at Nene, then turned away from her.  
  
"Shinji-san's station is independant," Sylia hummed, then nodded. "Their radio personalities have more lee-way than the others. For that reason alone, Toratotaka gives it....an adequate amount of financial help to stay afloat. Its also one of the House Patriarch's favorite radio stations."   
  
"Honto?" Nene blinked, then grinned. "Sugoi! I wonder if the 'God of Boomer Programming' listens to Replicants music?!"  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me," Sylia smiled slightly, then stared at Nene. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Nene. I thought you were more mature to make an assumption like that."  
  
Priss blinked, then scowled  
  
"G..." Nene uttered. "Gome."  
  
"Che..." Priss uttered. "Save it, Nene. You're just wasting your breath."  
  
  
8:00PM. Tokyo Bay.  
  
An Airwolf flew over the cold waters of Tokyo Bay. Its destination was a large mass of a ship that was temporarily moored to a control damn.  
One of the passengers squinted at the mass, recognized the shape of the ship, then began to shudder uncontrollably.   
  
"How?" Danielle uttered. "How could this be?"  
  
"Ano...Danielle?" Shiori hummed, then wondered. "Are you alright?"  
  
Danielle stared at the woman next to her, then violently shook her head.  
  
"No," Danielle hummed. "I'm not all right. What's the 'Titanic' doing here?!"  
  
"You're wrong," Shiori quietly hummed, then shook her head. "That's not the 'Titanic', its her sister ship, the 'Robert Bruce'. The 'Titanic' is still on the ocean floor."  
  
"Un," Sally nodded. "Still its not something you see everyday. They only let it out for special occasions like this."  
  
"That's right," Shiori wistfully nodded, then smiled at Danielle. "Take everything in, Danielle chan. It's a rare occurrence when the Robert Bruce comes to town. Okay?"  
  
"Er..." Danielle nodded, then smiled "Right. I'll try to do that."  
  
The Airwolf touched down on the 'Robert Bruce's' large flight deck. A minute or so later, a tall dusky-skinned guardsmen approaches the vehicle. She slid the door open, then smiled at Shiori Fujisaki, Sally and Danielle. All were wearing flattering gowns, dresses and other forms of women's apparel.  
  
"Welcome aboard, minna." The warrior nodded, then gestured to the catwalk. "This way to the B Deck promenade, please."  
  
They nodded to the dusky skinned woman, ducked under the Airwolf's rotors, then followed the guardsman to a broad catwalk. When they reached the end of the catwalk, Danielle stopped, turned, then watched on as the Airwolf lifted off of the flight deck. She stared at the machine, then started when Sally touched her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sally wondered.  
  
"Not really..." Danielle shook her head, gazed at the 'Rober Bruce's' massive smoke stacks then let out a noisy breath. "I'm all out of sorts right now. Especially when you consider I'm standing on a piece of history. Sort of."  
  
Sally hummed to herself, then leaned up. Danielle blinked when the lavender haired 33-S pecked her on the cheek.   
  
"Sally..." Danielle quietly uttered, watched on as Sally wrapped an arm around hers, then sighed as Sally smiled up at her. "Just what are you up to, dear?"  
  
"Nothing really," Sally shook her head, then nodded to the promenade. "Do you mind if I walk you to party, dear?"  
  
"I have to be honest," Danielle hummed, then nodded. "A part of me would say no. I usually prefer to be alone. Yet...I think...I think that I'll take you up on your offer, Sally."  
  
"Very well," Sally nodded at this, then stared at Danielle. "Shall we go, milady?"   
  
Danielle blushed, nodded to her co-worker, then sighed as they walked down the starboard side to a covered area. They turned left, then walked up to the reception room doors. Karen and Yui stood on either side of the doorway. They bowed wordlessly as Sally led Danielle through the doors.   
  
Danielle glanced about as she was ushered into a throng of people that took up half of the reception room. The living sea consisted of co-workers, family members of those co-workers and most of the child companions. The sea engulfed her, smothered her with affection and tickled her ears with encouraging words.   
  
Danielle exited the throng, produced a kerchief from her jacket, then wiped her eyes.   
  
"D-Danielle-chan?" A familiar voice called out. "Is...is that you?"  
  
Danielle looked back, then blinked as Katsumi approached her. Katsumi was dressed in a white opera outfit and thigh high black leather boots.   
  
"Katsumi?" Danielle uttered, shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah. It's me. Pretty shocking isn't it?"  
  
"I'd say," Katsumi sighed, gave her a once over, then nodded appreciatively. "Nice outfit, by the way. Looks like we have the same tastes."  
  
"Eh?" Danielle uttered, glanced at her own opera outfit, then shook her head. "Oh, this. It's nothing really. I just wanted something to wear, that's all."   
  
"Is that so?" Katsumi hummed thoughtfully, then slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe that."   
  
"Eh?" Danielle uttered, then blinked. "You don't?"   
  
"No, Danielle-chan. I don't," Katsumi walked up to her friend, gently turned her around with an arm, then produced a compact. She showed Danielle a reflection of herself. "A woman who looks this good is trying to make a statement. Which makes me wonder: are you doubting who you are now?"  
  
"No!" Danielle cried, then nodded. "I'm me! Always have always will be me!"  
  
"Then who are you?" Katsumi wondered.  
  
"That's a stupid question," Danielle heatedly cried, then nodded. "I'm Daniel! Er... Danielle! No! Wait! I'm! I'm! Damn it! I don't know who I am anymore!"  
  
"You're a beautiful woman." Katsumi hummed, pocketed the compact, then took Danielle's left hand into hers. "That's all that matters now, Danielle-chan."  
  
"Rea...lly?" Danielle uttered.  
  
"Hai," Katsumi nodded to her confused friend, then wrapped her arm around Danielle's. "Want to be alone for a little while."  
  
"Well," Danielle hummed, then sighed. "All right."  
  
"Very well," Katsumi smiled, then nodded. "I know just the place."  
  
With that said, the pair slipped out of the room.  
  
Later...  
  
The pair sat on a small bench that looked out onto the sea. Both were enjoying each other's company. Katsumi pulled away from Danielle, then continued wipe away the tears with a handkerchief.  
  
"Thanks," Danielle hummed, then shrugged. "But I don't know what good it's going to do. It seems that I just can't stop crying, Katsumi."  
  
"Nothing wrong with crying." Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "Its good for your soul, Danielle-chan. It'd be bad for your psyche if you kept it all bottled up."  
  
"I suppose so." Danielle nodded at that, then shrugged her shoulders. "Hmmm. I wonder if I'm letting go of some old baggage right now."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi uttered.  
  
"I lost my mom recently" Danielle began, then sighed. "But not to the Lucifer Hawk."  
  
"Hai," Katsumi uttered, then shrugged. "I've heard about that. I've...  
asked Megumi-san about you. Sorry for prying."  
  
"No," Danielle shook her head, then shrugged to Katsumi. "You were just curious that's all. At any rate...I'm beginning to think that some of these tears are for her. I managed to keep my tears bottled up in side for quite some time now."  
  
"Honto?" Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "I see. Didn't want to cry in front of mom?"  
  
"No," Danielle hummed, then wiped away the tears. "I was just too busy, that's all."  
  
"I see." Katsumi nodded, then sighed. "I'm the exact opposite. I cried my eyes out when Okaa-sama died."  
  
"Really?" Danielle hummed at this, then slid up to her. "Hey, Katsumi?"  
  
"Hmm?" Katsumi uttered. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you mind if I lean on you for a little while?" Danielle wondered.   
  
"Eh?" Katsumi blinked at her, then nodded at her request. "Un!"  
  
Danielle smiled at this, then rested her head on Katsumi's shoulder.   
  
Katsumi smiled in return, then gazed out at the sea for a while.   
  
"Katsumi?" Danielle uttered thirty minutes later.  
  
"Hmmm?" Katsumi inquired curiously. "What is it?"  
  
"I've just realized," Danielle uttered, then nodded. "That I have a good set of friends now. They're people who I can rely on, people I can trust, people will lend their shoulder to me. Never had that before, really. Anyway..."  
  
"Yeah?" Katsumi hummed.  
  
"Can we stay like this for a while longer?" Danielle wondered,   
  
"Un." Katsumi nodded, then shrugged. "But only for a little while, ne?"  
  
"OK." Danielle sighed, then nodded. "Thank you, Katsumi."  
  
"Don't mention it," Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "We're friends after all."  
  
"Yeah," Danielle hummed, then smiled. "Its such a wonderful feeling, you know."  
  
"Hai," Katsumi smiled. "That it is."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Someone with a thick scottish borough called out. "I'm glad ta see the two of ye becoming friends, lasses."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi gasped, looked to her left, then smiled as a tall red head approached them. "Oh! Obaa-sama!"  
  
"'Obaa-sama?'" Danielle repeated as she stared at Katsumi, then gazed at the tall red head. "Who are you, exactly?"  
  
"Nicole McTavish, lass." Nicole hummed, then nodded. "I'm sure you've heard of me by now, Danielle."  
  
"You're Dame Nicole," Danielle gulped, then nodded. "I...it's a pleasure....Madam."  
  
"Nay," Dame Nicole shook her head, then stared at Danielle. "The pleasure is actually mine, lass. My close friends and co-workers would say the same thing as well."  
  
"Wow." Katsumi muttered to herself, then smiled as Danielle blinked confusedly at Dame Nicole. "She even gets a thumbs up from the Board of Elders."   
  
"Eh?" Danielle hummed. "Why would that be?"  
  
"We can discuss that later," Dame Nicole shrugged, then turned away from her. "Forget all your troubles for now, and have a good time. I'll be talking to ye later, lass."  
  
"Eh?" Danielle uttered, then nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Good," Nicole sighed, then nodded. "Have a good night, lasses."  
  
"Un,"Katsumi hummed. "You too, Obaa-sama."   
  
"Hey," Danielle murmured in Katsumi's ear. "What exactly is a Year End Forgetting party?"  
  
"The name says it all," Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "You're supposed to forget all that happened this year. That way, it can make way for new memories for the next."  
  
"Mmm." Danielle hummed, then nodded. "I see. No new years resolutions, then?"  
  
"Its not common," Katsumi shrugged, then nodded. "But I'm sure some people do that sort of thing here."  
  
"Really?" Danielle hummed thoughtfully, then blinked as a Chikage and a girl with straight dark hair walked up. Both girls were wearing lacy, black dresses. "Oh! Good evening! How are you?"  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi looked over, then smiled at the teenagers. "Oh, good evening, Chikage-chan! Who's you're girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe," The dark haired girl blushed, then looked away from Katsumi. "I'm really not her girlfriend, Katsumi-oneesan. We just have a common bond, that's all."   
  
"You assume to much, Ane-kun." Chikage hummed, then nodded. "We've just met each other."  
  
"Hai hai," Katsumi nodded, then hummed teasingly. "But still..."  
  
"Let it be, Katsumi Ane-kun." Chikage growled.  
  
"Alright," Katsumi nodded to Chikage, blinked when Chikage slipped up to Danielle, then decided to do the introductions. "Uh...Danielle-chan, this is Chikage Hirosaki. Chikage this is Danielle Wisner."  
  
"Its..." Danielle hesitated, then nodded. "Its nice to meet you, Chikage-chan."  
  
"Konban wa Danielle Ane-kun," Chikage nodded to her, took Danielle's free hand into hers, gazed into her eyes, then softly smiled at the older woman. "You have a strong heart and a very open mind. Don't give up hope, okay? If you do...all will be lost."  
  
Danielle blinked at her comforting words, looked on as Chikage kissed her knuckles, then sat back as the young sorcress withdrew from the bench.  
  
"What was that all about?" Danielle blinked confusedly.  
  
"That?" Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "Just another pep talk. You'll get a lot of them during the rest of the night."  
  
"I see," Danielle hummed, then nodded. "Kind of refreshing in a way."  
  
"Un," Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "Well, are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A little," Danielle hummed, then stared out at the sea "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," Katsumi wondered. "Want to go an mingle for a little"  
  
"Yeah." Danielle nodded. "Sounds like fun."  
  
* * *  
  
Priss exited the back stage door, then strolled through Hot Legs. Her fans let the singer pass as she walked up to the bar. Nami was sitting on the far end. She was dressed in leathers and had a lit cigarette between her fingers. Nami flashed a smile as the singer walked up. Priss sat next to her then gently plucked the cigarette out of Nami's fingers.  
  
"I hate it when you do that, Priss." Nami mock growled.  
  
"You don't have to be here ya know." Priss quietly hummed, took a drag from the cigarette, then exhaled. "You could have had one of the other jocks cover this one so you can watch your little sis play the exact same stuff."  
  
"Can't do that," Nami shook her head, then lit her own cigarette. "This is JMRCs Year Forgetting Party, too y'know."   
  
"Didn't know that," Priss shook her head, then smiled knowingly at Nami. "I suppose I'm due for an interview soon, ne?"  
  
"Nope." Nami shook her head. "Not as far as I know anyway."  
  
"Mmm." Priss hummed quietly, then took another drag. "So....is there any chance Reenie's gonna tape that show."  
  
"Probably." Nami shrugged, then gazed at Priss. "Why?"  
  
"I wanna see what this girl can do," Priss hummed. "Besides, I've heard rumors that they let their hair down for a set or two."  
  
"I've seen them do it," Nami nodded. "But that's during the more recent songs."   
  
"I see," Priss hummed. "Do they stick to those?"  
  
"No," Nami shook her head. "Don't worry. They're a good bunch of kids.  
They know what's appropriate for what time. Besides, Reenie says they have some new material that they want to try out."   
  
"Like to see that as well," Priss hummed. "When can we get it?"  
  
"Probably tommorrow," Nami hummed. "You have the day off then?"  
  
"Can't be helped," Priss hummed. "All the nightclubs will closed for the next few days. Fucking national holiday y'know."  
  
"I wouldn't knock it." Nami hummed. "Even you need a day off."  
  
"Heh." Priss hummed. "Isn't that my line."  
  
"True," Nami quietly hummed. "Want to spend the night at my place?"  
  
"Hunh," Priss mock growled, then stamped out her cigarette. "If you insist."  
  
* * *  
  
They had bumped into each other down a side corridor. Neither group said anything for a moment. They stared at each other, gauging the abilities of the other. Moments later, Reenie walked over and hugged Chikage. At the same time, Reenie's band mates, Juno, Pallas, Vesta and Cres surrounded Hotaru.   
  
"Like the threads, minna." Juno Shima smiled at Hotaru, then at Chikage before giving Hotaru a quick wink. "The black leather ensable and fishnet stocking go well with that fur jacket, Taru-chan. Is that fake fur?"  
  
"Hai," Hotaru blushed, then nodded. "That it is, Jun-chan. All ready for the show, I see."  
  
"Almost," Juno nodded, then smiled. "All we need now is to doff the jackets and we'll be ready."  
  
"It's good that the both of you showed," Reenie smiled, then hugged her friend fiercely. "Even you need to get out once and a while, Chi-chan."  
  
"Maybe," Chikage tilted her head. "But....even I have things to forget. My parents, life threatening mistakes, my stay at Hogwarts, having an affair..."  
  
The group gasped.  
  
"Eh?" Reenie boggled, then pointed at Chikage. "Whoa, hold the phone! Did you just say you had an affair?"   
  
"Yes Ree-chan," Chikage quietly hummed, tilted her head to the left and down, then growled out loud. "Its something that I'd rather not talk about, however. So please don't ask about it."  
  
"Oi! Oi! we understand!" Juno held up her hands, then looked to her other bandmates. "Don't we, minna?"  
  
"Hai!" Vesta, Pallas and Cres nodded, then stared Reenie. "Don't we agree, Ree-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Hai." Reenie nodded in defeat, then snapped her fingers. "Hey, are you guys gonna stay for the show?"  
  
"While I am happy for all of you..." Chikage hummed, then shook her head. "I'm sorry that we'll have to turn down you're...."  
  
"Oh that's too bad...." Cres Akabara hummed outloud, looked to Chikage, then gazed at Hotaru. "We're performing some of Asagiri-Oneechan's music tonight."  
  
Hotaru gasped at the pink haired girl's announcement, grinned with excitement, then stared at Chikage with hopeful eyes. Chikage gazed into her dark eyes, then let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Well," Chikage hummed, then nodded. "Alright. We'll stay for at least a set, Taru-chan."  
  
"Eh?" Vesta O'Neil wondered. "Why just one set?"  
  
The others nodded and Chikage stared at them.  
  
"Don't you feel it?" Chikage uttered. "There's a malevolent force in the air."  
  
The rest tense.  
  
"An entity?" Reenie wondered.  
  
"Hai." Chikage nodded. "We have to be ready, minna."  
  
"Un!" Reenie and the others nod.   
  
* * *  
  
An hour or so later, Chikage was mingling with the crowd. For the moment though, she was keeping an eye on her first pupil, Katsumi Liquer. She was gauging her, sizing her up from afar. Each time she did, she sensed a bountiful source of energy within Katsumi. If used properly, she could indeed protect the world from the Lucifer Hawk.  
  
Yet, as Chikage has seen already, it could be also used to destroy her friends, maim a rival, and endanger the entire world. It seemed that no one could stop -that Katsumi-. Yet, it was Chikage who had turned Katsumi from the dark side. All it took was...a night in bed and well timed persuasive words.  
  
Yes, Chikage had an affair with an older woman. Would she ever have an affair like that again? Probably not. Nor did she want to. It was she, after all, who nearly raped that Katsumi to purge 'Nemesis' out of her body. Yet, it was also she who instilled hope in that Katsumi's heart. Chikage told the other Katsumi the unexpected had happened. She was with child. Roy's child.   
  
"Katsumi..." Chikage whispered quietly.   
  
"Well now," A cold, quiet voice hummed. "Is something the matter, little one?"  
  
Chikage blinked then looked up to see Rally Cheyenne gazing at her. It was odd, seeing this one out of her office. Rally was as much a social creature as Chikage was. Still, Toratotaka was providing technical assistance via EPR&I. So maybe it was best to pay the co-owners a visit and float some grievances or suggestions Dame Nicole's and Nokoko-ojousama's way.   
  
"Not really," Chikage shook her head, then looked a little beat. "Just trying to forget something, Cheyenne-Kichio."  
  
"Then," Rally wondered. "Do you mind if I joined you?"  
  
"Eh?" Chikage hummed.  
  
"This isn't strictly about business." Rally stated quietly, then hummed. "I have...things I have to forget, too little one."  
  
"Honto?" Chikage hummed, then gazed at Rally. "Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai," Rally nodded. "That is so."  
  
"Ah." Chikage hummed. "I see."  
  
"However..." Rally hummed. "I may be here on police business, as well."  
  
"So." Chikage hummed, then nodded. "You sense it too?"  
  
"Hai," Rally murmured. "it's quite powerful as well. Seems to have an eye for Danielle as well. Watch yourself."  
  
"Un," Chikage hummed. "I'll warn the others."  
  
* * *  
  
At that very moment, the Minstrels were ushered into a small makeshift dressing room by an attendant. Once inside the room, Reenie thanked the attendant, then closed the door behind her.   
  
"We've got a powerful one here." Cres hummed. "We may have to help Chikage intervene, minna."  
  
"Maybe" Vesta hummed. "But Rally Kichio's team is here as well. That includes McGovern-keibuho, which if you may recall is a Lycanthrope. So we'll be fine."  
  
"Maybe not," Juno nodded. "You know as well as I do that Lycanthropes are sworn enemies with the Lucifer Hawk. It might get nasty if they face each other. That could cause problems for those on board this ship. Not to mention damage it as well."  
  
"What's it after anyway?" Reenie wondered. "Katsumi-neesan's new friend maybe?"   
  
The others frowned at that suggestion. Chikage had already told them about Danielle's tumultuous past.  
  
"Shit!" Vesta swore then shook her head. "Why doesn't that damned thing just leave Danielle alone?! Its done enough damage already."  
  
"Maybe..." Cres hummed. "Maybe it wants to do more! But what?"  
  
"Lets not get to excited over this." Reenie hummed. "It may be just checking up on her."  
  
"Yeah." Juno hummed. "We can't speculate on this. It'll ruin our groove."  
  
"Can't have that." Pallas Ohara hummed, then nodded. "Besides, Chi-chan will keep an eye on things. As will AMP."  
  
There was a knock, and Pallas answered it.   
  
"Sumimasen!" A steward hummed, then nodded. "But we have trouble."  
  
The Minstrels stared at him with questions on their faces.  
  
"The opening act..." The steward uttered. "Has come down with the flu."  
  
The Minstrels looked worried, their opening act, Yuna Kagurazaka, was a close friend of theirs.  
  
"Err..." Reenie uttered, then nodded "Thanks for telling us. We'll figure something out."  
  
The Minstrels looked to each other. Do they perform without an opener or do they find someone on the ship that could do a decent job of entertaining the group.  
  
As fate would have it, Reenie and the others chose the latter over the former. Five minutes later, Reenie walked out onto the stage. The crowd hushed as she tapped on the mike.   
  
"Sumimasen, minna." Reenie apologized. "But we have an announcement to make."  
  
The crowd fell deathly silent, as if they feared the worst.   
  
"Our dear friend, Yuna Kagurazaka has fallen ill." Reenie hummed. "So she will not be able to perform as our opener."   
  
There was a hushed whisper, yet that fell silent when the lead singer for the Minstrels held up a hand.  
  
"Be that it may," Reenie hummed. "We have decided that to ask for one ,and only one person, to fill in for Yuna. They don't have to sing Yuna's music either. Come to our dressing room so we can iron out the details, ne? Thanks for your time, minna."  
  
With that said, Reenie turned away from the mike and left the stage.   
Almost immediately Danielle exitted the crowd and ran after her.   
Katsumi watched her go, then shook her head.  
  
"Ano..." Katsumi hummed to herself. "Just what the hell are you doing, Danielle?"   
  
* * *  
  
Fourty five minutes later, Danielle thanked everyone and stepped away from the mike. She was quite exhausted, yet also pleased with herself. She didn't hesitate once during her performance and she was able to keep the crowd captivated. She was quite pleased with Pallas, Juno and Cres for backing her up, too. She reminded herself to thank them for doing that for her.   
  
Edith stepped up to the stage, and Danielle waved to her. She was wearing a strapless black gown, a white cloak and black pumps.   
  
"Evening," Edith nodded as Danielle walked up. "You look tickle pink."  
  
"Hey Edith," Danielle hummed to the Guardsman. "Good to see you again."  
  
"It's good to see you too," Edith hummed. "Want to be alone for a little while?"  
  
"Sure." Danielle nodded. "But why?"  
  
"Well," Edith hummed "I was kind of hoping I could talk to you. With what you've just went through and all."  
  
"Yeah," Danielle hummed, then wiped her chin. "I definitely need to get cleaned up, though."  
  
"Well then," Edith hummed, then wondered. "May I escort you to the dressing room, milady? It should be empty by now."   
  
"If you insist," Danielle sighed, then shrugged. "Don't know why, though."  
  
"You mean you haven't heard?" Edith asked as they walked off.   
  
"Heard what?" Danielle wondered as they walked through a nearby exit. They rounded a corner, then sighed when they stepped the dressing room.  
  
"There may be an entity onboard." Edith hummed to her, then shrugged her shoulders. "But don't worry about that creature. We're here for you, love."  
  
"Thanks," Danielle hummed, blushed, then gazed at Edith. "A lot of people have helped me, you know. They were very kind and...gentle. So...I was wondering..."  
  
Edith embraced Danielle without making a single sound.   
  
"Thank you." Danielle hummed, then sighed. "This...feels so good. Where's Elinor?"  
  
"Elsewhere." Edith hummed. "Staying away from you...and being stubborn as usual..."  
  
"Wha?!" Danielle uttered. "Now hold on, Edith! You can't say..."  
  
"Yes," Edith snarled. "I can, love. Onesama feels guilty about your transformation. She believes that she's the cause of your discomfort, Danielle."  
  
"Is that so?" Danielle hummed as the broke the embrace.  
  
"Yeah," Edith nodded and they stared at each other. "Its becoming very irritating. Especially when I wanted to help you 'deal' with your discomfort, Danielle. Of course....I would have waited until you had your wits back, love."  
  
"Uh, come again?" Danielle hummed.  
  
"Uh....Yukari-sensei has told me that...." Edith blushed. "You had experimented with your new...attributes when you first woke up."  
  
"Ah...." Danielle blushed as Edith's words sunk. "I see. So....where do we go from here?"  
  
"That depends," Edith shrugged. "on how you're feeling, love."  
  
"Ah well," Danielle nodded, then laid a hand on her ample chest. "I still feel out of sorts. I really don't know what I am anymore. I mean look at what I'm wearing. Doesn't it look a little...masculine  
to you?"  
  
"In some respects yes," Edith nodded at Danielle's observation, then poked her chest. "But how many men have a bosom like this, hmm?"  
  
"N...not very many." Danielle uttered nervously, then went beet red as Edith pawed the left side of her face. "Hey Edith, can't we save the touching and feeling for later?"  
  
"Eh?" Edith uttered, blushed, then let her hand fall to her side. "Oh. Sorry, love."  
  
"It's all right." Danielle shrugged it off. "So....what do I do now?"  
  
"Keep living," Edith shrugged. "That's all you can do, really."  
  
"I see," Danielle hummed quietly, then smiled wanely at Edith. "Want to help me with that?"  
  
"Yeah." Edith tapped her chin. "So...what do you want to do for   
-tonight-, love?"  
  
"Well," Danielle hummed. "Could we head back home after the show. I'd really like to get away from all this attention."  
  
"Well," Edith hummed. "All right. But just this once, love. After all, you need all the love you can get now."  
  
"Fine," Danielle sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Nerima, Toratotaka Tower.  
8:30AM. January 1st, 2033AD  
  
"G'morning, love." Edith cooed in Danielle's ear. Danielle's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, turned to face the speaker, then smiled   
at Edith who was lying on the bed.  
  
"Good morning." Danielle uttered, then nodded. "Thank you for staying with me."  
  
"You're welcome." Edith grinned, then sat up. "How do you feel?"  
  
Danielle thought for a moment.  
  
"Safe," Danielle quietly hummed, then sighed as Edith wrapped her arms around her partner's body. Danielle swallowed, then wetted her lips. "I feel completely safe around you, Edith."  
  
"That's funny," Edith snorted. "Elinor doesn't think so."  
  
Danielle sighed. She wanted to say more. But she wasn't sure of herself. So she just kept quiet and hated herself for doing so.  
  
"At any rate," Edith clicked her tongue, then slipped out of bed. "We better get going. I'm on duty today."  
  
Danielle, confused, blinked at this. Edith saw the confusion in her brown eyes, then smiled at her.  
  
"The banks are closed," Edith hummed. "But the Towers, Annexes and Station's remain open on national holidays. Which means...."  
  
"You and I...." Danielle hummed."Still have to go to work?"  
  
"Yeah," Edith hummed. "So...up an at'em, love."  
  
"Okay." Danielle mock grumbled, then slipped out of bed. "Okay."  
  
"Heh." Edith chuckled as they strolled up to the bathroom. "Atta girl."  
  
  
An hour and a half later, Danielle stepped into the SPD-CCA's office. Sally looked up from her workstation, then smiled at the new arrival.  
  
"Good day!" Sally said in a sing song voice. "How are you doing, Danielle?"  
  
"Surviving, Sally," Danielle shakilly hummed, then shrugged as she walked past her co-worker. "Surviving this..experience...is all I can do now, really. I can't go back to the way I was...at least I don't think I can. I can't escape it, either. It's who I am now."  
  
Sally wordlessly nodded at her admission, then gazed back at the flat screen monitor. Danielle walked up to her desk, then sat down when she noticed the medium sized stack of papers on her desk. She went to pick one up, then blinked when the videophone rang. She turned, picked the receiver up, then smiled when Shiori's face winked on.  
  
"Ohayo Danielle," Shiori hummed in perfect english. "How are you?"  
  
"Good morning Director Fujisaki." Danielle hummed. "I'm a little uneasy but....I think I can work today."  
  
"I see," Shiori hummed. "Very well. I want you to start working on the documents in front of you. It'll seem tedious and time consuming, but once you learn what its for you'll be glad you did it. Sally will fill you in on the details. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Danielle hummed. "That all for now?"  
  
"Yeah," Shiori hummed, then nodded. "I'll leave you in Sally's capable hands. Oh and you did a wonderful job filling in for Yuna last night."  
  
"Er." Danielle blushed."Thanks."   
  
"No," Shiori shook her head. "Thank you. Ja ne."  
  
The link was cut and Danielle put the receiver back in its cradle. She picked up one of the forms, then blinked as Sally walked up to her desk.  
  
"Director Fujisaki is right." Sally nodded. "You will be glad when you do this job."  
  
"We'll see," Danielle hummed. "What are these forms for, anyway?"  
  
"Relocation of displaced civilians." Sally hummed. "The Diet is about to sell off district three. Just one more push on Town Hall and GENOM will get its wish. Its good for buisness, but bad for the people who live in district three. They'll be homeless and have to move elsewhere. Fortunately, we lobbied Town Hall to add a provision."  
  
"Oh?" Danielle hummed. "What was that?"  
  
"To provide further housing for those displaced by the bulldozing of their previous homes." Sally nodded, then waved her hand towards the skyline. "The government has already taken care of that. Now all we need to do is provide low-interest loans to those who need it. That's what these forms are for. This is the last bunch to go out, and we have a deadline of course. That being said you need to process these forms as quickly as you can. Otherwise A single mother and her child could be homeless and penniless. We wouldn't want that, would we?"  
  
Danielle sat back, then shook her head.  
  
"Good," Sally hummed, then patted the stack. "Now get this done as quickly as you can."  
  
"Uh...sure." Danielle hummed, then gazed at the forms. "Seems easy...sort of anyway."  
  
"Un," Sally smilled at Danielles uneasiness, then cocked her head slightly. "Any questions, Danielle-san?"  
  
"First off..." Danielle sighed, eyed the forms, then stared back at her. "What do I do? All I see on this form is personal data. Do I have to fill out another form?"  
  
"Un, but you'll be doing that electronically," Sally smiled knowingly at Danielle, then chuckled to herself. "This program will be very helpful to you as well. Just bring the computer out of standby and you'll see what I mean."  
  
Her collegue blinked, jiggled the mouse, then nodded as a window filled  
the screen.   
  
"It looks like a standard form." Danielle hummed as she scrolled up and down the window. "Looks a little complicated though."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Sally hummed, then smiled. "This program has a wonderful 'Help Wizard' that'll give you advice on what to do."  
  
"Ah," Danielle hummed. "Then I guess I won't be asking you anymore questions, eh?"  
  
"Not...necassarily." Sally hummed mysteriously, then tittered when Danielle frowned at her. "You'll see what I mean. Get to work now, okay?"  
  
"Er...right.." Danielle uttered to her, then hummed as Sally retreated to her desk. "Well....now I'm curious....lets see what the fuss is about...."  
  
She clicked the mouse on one of the entry boxes and a small pop-up window in the upper right hand corner popped up. She sat back when   
a SD version of Sally appeared in the center of the pop-up window.  
  
"Greeting and Salutations!" The simulularicum grinned. "I am S.A.L.L.Y! How can I be of service, Miss?"  
  
"What The heck?" Danielle whispered as she stared at the flat screen monitor, then gazed at the flat panel speakers. "She even sounds like Sally..."  
  
"Miss?" S.A.L.L.Y inquired. "Can I be of any service to you?"   
  
"Er...uh no." Danielle hummed. "Not as of yet, anyway."  
  
"Very well!" S.A.L.L.Y nodded, then bowed to Danielle. "Thank you for calling me up. Also, Please double click on any item if you need my help again. Or just call out my name...whichever you desire."  
  
Danielle just blinked as the help window disappeared.   
  
(What the...) Danielle thought as she sat back (That was just too weird!)  
  
* * *  
  
10:30AM. Nerima, Greenwood Apartments.  
  
"Okay." Nami asked as she tightened her obi, then turned to her little sister. "Oi Reenie, are you ready?"  
  
"Almost," Reenie quietly hummed as she and her sister prepare for the festival. She looked from her older sister to their guest. She like the rest of them were wearing kimonos. "Howabout Priscilla-onesama?"  
  
"Almost done," Priss hummed, then sighed. "Wish I could stay in though."  
  
Suddenly their was a knock on the door and Reenie perked up.   
  
"That must be Yostuba-chan." Reenie smiled, spun around, then gazed at Nami. "I'm gonna go with my group, okay Onesama?"  
  
"Un," Nami hummed, then winked. "Have a good time with your friends. Don't forget to get the disc from Yotsuba-chan, ne?"   
  
"Hai, I won't forget," Reenie nodded, did a quick check in the mirror, spun around, then slipped out of the room. "See you later, you two!!!"  
  
"Just don't be too late!" Nami called after her little sister. "You here me?!"  
  
"Alone..." Priss sighed. "We're alone again..."  
  
"Yeah." Nami hummed quietly, then drew Priss into her arms. "For now at least. Shall we make the most of this moment?"  
  
"Un," Priss hummed quietly, then grunted as Nami nibbled on her left ear. "Oh...g-gods! N-nami! Promise me w-we won't make a-a scene during the festival!"  
  
"I promise..." Nami nodded "With all my heart."  
  
She then continued to nibble on Priss's ear.  
  
"Oh....gods." Priss whispered. "N-Nami-chan....I love you."  
  
"I Love you too." Nami hummed back. "I Love you too, Kiobito-chan."  
  
* * *  
  
11:00AM, Recovery Ward.  
  
Tomomi stepped out of the communal shower, then walked down the hallway until she reached her private room. She entered the room with a smile on her face, then stopped when she noticed the figure that stood in the middle of her room. The figure, a woman, had chesnut hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a black gi.   
  
"Lady Negako?" Tomomi gasped. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I have learned that you were injured in battle," Negako Moroboshi mused. "How and when did this happen?"  
  
"It occured while we were fighting the Bu 10Xs." Tomomi stated. "I was about to use a chi blast to defeat it when the battle boomer brought its main weapon about. I changed tactics after that."  
  
"I see," Negako probed."What happened after that?"  
  
"I charged it and drew my gaikatana," Tomomi hummed, then nodded. "It was then that I was grazed by the 30mm anti-personnel round. But that was after I sliced its weapon arm off."  
  
"Why did you change tactics?" Negako asked. "Why didn't you defeat it with the 'Roaring Lion Bullet?'"  
  
"This one felt...odd." Tomomi hummed. "It was quicker than other Battle or Combat Boomers of its type. Still I thought I could take it without getting injured. I was careless with this one."  
  
"No, Tomomi," Negako stated coldly. "You were overconfident."  
  
Negako fell silent to allow her words sink into Tomomi's brain. A minute or so later Tomomi spoke.  
  
"Hai," Tomomi answered quietly. "I was overconfident and foolish. I didn't gauge my opponent well, either."  
  
"I see," Negako hummed. "You will need retraining. There will not be any further discussion on this matter. Understood?"  
  
"Hai," Tomomi bowed. "I understand, Sensei. However..."  
  
"However?" Negako humed. "What?"  
  
"Shouldn't we investigate this matter further." Tomomi hummed. "The reason why it was quicker than the others."  
  
Negako had to admit that she did have a point. However, there were a few things that could have caused Tomomi's timing to be off.  
  
"Perhaps." Negako hummed. "But...I do have a question for you, though."  
  
"Hai?" Tomomi hummed.   
  
"Were you thinking of anything else at the moment?" Negako hummed. "Anything else at all?"  
  
"Iie." Tomomi flatly answered. "Not a thing, Sensei."  
  
"Not even Jack Hunter?" Negako hummed.   
  
"Iie," Tomomi said in the same flat tone. "I was not thinking of Jack at that moment."  
  
Negako wordlessly gazed into her eyes, weighed her answer, then nodded.  
  
"Very well," Negako nodded. "I will bring this up with the other Board of Elders."  
  
Tomomi wordlessly nodded.  
  
"Now," the grandmistress hummed. "If you will excuse me."  
  
The leader of KMT-6 wordlessly nodded, then sighed when Negako left her private room.  
  
* * *  
  
5:30 PM, West side of the 90th floor.   
  
The door swung open, and Danielle Wisner walked into her apartment.   
She slipped off her boots, walked into her slippers, then stifled a yawn before removing her jacket. She trudged past the living room- kitchenette and slipped into her bedroom.   
  
She laid her jacket on the dresser, loosened her clothes, then sat on her bed. She sighed as she removed the ascot, then blinked when she heard someone knocking on her front door.   
  
"Who could this be?" Danielle wondered as she strode out of her bedroom. She strode through her living room-kitchenette "I'm not expecting anyone and Edith should still be on duty. So who....?"   
  
She flung the door open, then blinked as Nikki leapt at her.   
  
"Danielle-san!" Nikki meowed as she embraced the office lady. "You   
were wonderful last night. What made you do that anyway?"  
  
"Well....." Danielle blushed. "I just felt the need to. Thanks, by the way."  
  
Nikki nodded wordlessly and released her. Danielle gazed at Nikki and noted that she was still wearing her uniform.  
  
"So..." The office lady hummed. "What brings you by?"  
  
"Well...I was wondering if you're free tonight?" Nikki asked slowly. "That is unless you already have plans."  
  
"Mmm...no." Danielle hummed. "I don't recall making any. Why?"  
  
"Well...." Nikki hummed. "I was kinda wondering if we could have a mellow evening."  
  
"Sure," Danielle nodded. "But I gotta get into something a little more comfortable first. Is that okay?"  
  
"Un," Nikki grinned at her. "I have to get out of my work clothes, too."  
  
"Okay," Danielle hummed. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Heartbeat," Nikki shrugged. "Will that be all right?"  
  
"Un," Danielle sighed. "That'll do nicely."  
  
"Good," Nikki nodded at this affirmation. "I'll be back in thirty. Be ready by then, okay?"  
  
Before Danielle could say anything more, Nikki whirled about and strode down the hall. Danielle watched her retreating form, then deflated a bit before shutting the door.  
  
"Darn it all," Danielle uttered. "I was gonna ask her to wear that warm looking number she was wearing when we first met. She looked adorable in that. Now...what to wear? Hmmmm. Ah! I know...."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Danielle stepped out of her apartment...only to be bowled over by a evergreen haired tornado. Danielle moaned when she got the wind back in her lungs, then sighed as Nikki helped her up.  
  
"Nikki..." Danielle asked. "What did I do to deserve that?"  
  
"Nothing." Nikki shook her head, then gave Danielle a smile. "Except for the fact that you're looking very _masculine_ tonight, Danielle."  
  
Danielle was wearing a pair of black shoes, tan slacks, a slightly oversized white shirt, a tan eVest and a black trenchcoat.  
  
"Thank you..." Danielle blushed, then gazed at Nikki. "I like you're outfit as well. Same one when we met, right?"  
  
"Un!" Nikki hummed. "Glad you like it. Shall we go now?"  
  
"Yeah," Danielle nodded. "Lets."  
  
End Chapter Seven. 


	8. The Other Side

11:30PM January 1st 2033 AD.  
  
Floor 165, Toratotaka Tower.  
  
Nikki calmly walked into ICU, queried the desk attendant about a new patient, then looked at Danielle. She was clearly distraught...as she should be. One of Guardsman Team One's members had been critically injured during a heated battle with two 55C combat boomers in district three. Apparently she had sacrificed her life to save a veteran AD Police trooper from being eviscerated. The problem was they didn't know who it was.   
  
Until now, that is.  
  
"Who..?" Danielle inquired hesitantly. "Who...is it, Nikki?"  
  
"Its...." Nikki stammered, then sighed. "Its Elinor, Danielle."  
  
Danielle gasped, tried to form a word, shuddered, then slumped into Nikki's caring arms. The attendant stood up, but Nikki waved her off. The security officer touched her friend's neck, then smiled when found a strong pulse next to her trachea. Nikki nodded, shifted her position a little, then embraced Danielle from behind.  
  
"N...No" Danielle soft whimpered. "Not Elinor...."  
  
"Shhhhh..." Nikki whispered in Danielle's ear. "It'll be all right. The ICU and OR doctors will take care of her. You'll see. We have some of the best staff available. So relax, dear."  
  
Danielle sniffed back the tears, then shook her head furiously.  
  
"I...I can't." Danielle hummed. "I....I care for her."  
  
"Yeah," Nikki nodded "So do I..."  
  
"Eh?" Danielle uttered.  
  
"She...." Nikki began "She's saved my life a while ago. I've been indebted to her ever since. I wish I would been there to take the bullet for her tonight."  
  
"Do..." Danielle hummed. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes," Nikki admitted to Danielle, then shook her head. "But my love for her is not the same as yours."  
  
"Oh." Danielle softly responded to her admission, looked to the left when a familiar voice called out her name, then tensed up as Edith approached her. "E...Edith! Is Elinor all right?!"  
  
"They've stablized her love," Edith whispered. "But for some bloody reason she won't relax. All she ever does is keep falling in and out of consciousness. Its driving me bloody mad, Danielle."  
  
"Eh?" Danielle uttered. "Why is she doing that?"  
  
"We don't know," Edith shook her head. "Its a mystery to us."  
  
"I...see." Danielle uttered, softly hummed to herself, then stared at Edith. "Can I see her. Its...been a while y'know."  
  
"I don't think..." Edith began, thought about it, then gazed at her. "If you insist...."  
  
Danielle nodded to Edith, then followed the tall woman to a room tucked in the north-west corner of the ICU. Edith paused, looked as if she were about to say something, then held her tongue as she pulled the curtain aside.  
  
Danielle entered the small bay, smiled at Edith's concenred teammates who were leaning up against a wall, then lost her footing when she noticed Elinor's battered form in a hospital bed. Edith caught the office lady in her arms, steadied her, then helped her over to a empty chair on the left side of the bed.  
  
"Elinor..." Danielle whispered, gazed at the bandages that covered most of Elinor's body, gripped the guardsman's left hand, then laid her right hand over the grasp. "Gods Elinor...this...is just too much. Please don't leave me."  
  
"She's okay," Karen nodded, then gazed at Danielle. "She'll be all right, Danielle"  
  
"How can you be sure of that?" Kay growled. "She's taxing her energies by going in and out of consciousness. I'd worry less if our big sister was unconscious that have her starring at up at us."  
  
Karen was about to retort when Edith shushed her. At that same moment, Danielle gasped as Elinor's unbanadged eye fluttered open.   
  
"Elinor..." Danielle uttered as her wounded friend woke up, then smiled as Elinor looked her way. "Evening, dear. Its been a while, hasn't it."  
  
Elinor blinked at her friend, looked a little frightened when she recognized her, then ashamed of how she had been acting.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Danielle asked, then grinned. "Are you upset with yourself? Why? There's no reason for you to be. Yeah you made a mistake...hell everyone  
else does. Your as human as I am, Elinor. You aren't perfect, y'know."  
  
"That's just the point...." Kay hummed. "She -likes- to be perfect...or at least thinks she is. That's the other reason why she hates herself right now. She truly believes that she could sense that damned thing."  
  
"Really?" Danielle hummed quietly, thought for a minute or so, then gazed at Elinor. "Could you do that....knowing that your knowledge is limited in the advanced arts of your druid training? You've told me that yourself. Edith's confirmed that as well."  
  
Elinor's eye flew wide open at this observation.   
  
"Don't you think its a little foolish..." Danielle said kindly. "...to have faith in something when you -know- ,deep down in your heart, you can't do....and then hate yourself for it. It doesn't matter, though. What matters is that you've always been there for me. I want you to be there for me in the future, too. So....please....stop fretting about it...and get some rest, please? I'd love to see more of you in the future."  
  
Elinor stared at her for a minute, closed her eye, then fell back into unconsciousness. Danielle smiled, kissed Elinor's hand again before letting it go, then looked to her friends. Danielle blinked when she noticed a mixture of concern, skepticism and affection played on their faces.   
  
"Well," Edith audibly sighed, then nodded as Danielle looked back at Elinor. "I guess we should go. Right?"  
  
"Un." Kay and Karen hummed in a subdued voice, then pushed themselves away from the wall. "Let's go, you two."  
  
"Yeah," Edith hummed as they walked out of the room, then looked at Danielle who was still gazing at her commanding officer. "We're going now, Danielle. Visiting hours are over and we have to let her sleep."  
  
"A...all right." Danielle nodded to Edith, then got up to follow her lead. When they exited the bay, Danielle noted that Nikki was gone. She promised herself to thank Nikki for being there for her. As soon as they walked through the ICU's doors, Edith stopped then turned to face Danielle in the hallway. "What is it, Edith?"  
  
"Those were pretty strong words." Edith hummed and shook her head. "To be blunt, Elinor doesn't like it when others tell her things like that. You have to remember that she's quite stubborn....and doesn't like to be reminded of her faults."  
  
"Isn't it...?" Danielle asked. "Isn't it...true though?"  
  
"Maybe." Edith sighed. "But know this...big sister has a strong constitution. She's pulled out of situations like this before."   
  
"I see." Danielle hummed to herself, gazed at Edith, then uttered hesitantly as she looked away from the guardsman. "Maybe I jumped the gun...then?"  
  
"I never said that," Edith shook her head, then smiled sadly at Danielle. "The thing is...she's never suffered multiple injuries before....and she usually stays unconscious after suffering a severe injury."  
  
"So why...why did you...say that? I only wanted to...." Danielle began but went silent when Edith brought her into her warm embrace.  
  
"I know you did," Edith quietly hummed. "I'm just warning you that Elinor may not be happy when she wakes up."  
  
"O..oh," Danielle blushed. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah," Edith nodded to her, then offered Danielle her left arm. "Now....lets get back to the apartment, okay love?"  
  
Danielle nodded, slipped her slender arm around Edith's muscular one, then sighed as they walked down the hall.   
  
Chapter Eight: The Other Side.  
  
6:30AM, Toratotaka Tower.   
  
The next morning, Danielle bade Edith good morning with a kiss on her muscular arm. Edith stirred for a moment, slowly sat up in bed, then blinked as another warm body leaned up against her.   
  
"O-Ohay-o," Danielle hummed hesitantly. "Did...you have a pleasant sleep?"  
  
"Actually I did," Edith sighed as she wrapped her left arm around her lover's waist. "But then I always have a good night's sleep when you are around, love."  
  
"Edith...." Danielle hummed, then smiled. "Its the same with me too, y'know."  
  
"Thank you," Edith sighed softly, then patted her lover's abdomen. "Lets get up now. We don't want to be late, do we?"  
  
"I..ie." Danielle uttered, then smiled. "I'm trying my best to listen to the proper enunciations of the Japanese language. Did I do well?"  
  
"Un." Edith nodded. at this "But it would be best to learn the during your studies. It was a nice try though..."  
  
"Thank you," Danielle nodded to her companion "I always try to do my best, dear."  
  
"Good to know," Edith hummed quietly, gave her a light squeeze, then released her. "Okay, time to get up."  
  
"Okay." Danielle nodded with a sigh, then slipped out of bed. "First one in the shower has to do the others back."  
  
Edith grinned at her dare, bolted out bed, whizzed by her lover, then stormed into the bathroom. Danielle blinked when she heard the shower turn, then looked a little beat when Edith spoke up again.  
  
"Oi, Danielle!" Edith called out. "I'm ready and waiting for you tender touches, love!"  
  
"Darn it," Danielle hummed to herself, hung her head, then trudged off to the bathroom to do her 'chore' of the day. "I lost to her again."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Danielle nervously smiled as she walked into Shiori's office.   
  
"Good Morning, Danielle-san." Shiori nodded to her, then gestured to a nearby chair. "Please have a seat."  
  
"Thanks," Danielle nodded, sat down, then folded her hands in her lap "I have to confess...last night was interesting and moving at the same time. I've never felt so good in my life."  
  
"I'm glad." Shiori smiled, then nodded to her "We'll be doing more of the same today. Okay, Danielle?"   
  
"Yeah," Danielle nodded, then blinked. "So...what's on today's agenda?"  
  
"We'll be speaking with the Interior Minister," Shiori nodded at her query, then grinned when Danielle blanched at the thought of meeting a Senior Dietman. "Oh! Don't worry! I'll be doing most of the talking. I just want you to observe, all right?"  
  
"Oh okay," Danielle sighed, then nodded. "What's on our agenda for the meeting?"  
  
"A law enforcement issue," Shiori hummed, then grinned. "Its about the Barrett "Bee-Two" M82A2. We're going to ensure that it remains in AD Police's hands....not locked away for 'special events'."  
  
"Eh?" Danielle uttered, then stared at her. "Why would that happen? Seems to me that its got a lot of press lately. So why.....?"  
  
"Simple really," Shiori nodded to Danielle, turned in her chair, then closed her eyes. "GENOM doesn't want its best products being torn up by high powered fire arms."  
  
"Ah," Danielle nodded, then blinked. "I take it you have all the facts?"  
  
"Some of them," Shiori nodded to her, shifted the pile to the center of the desk, then picked up a folder before handing it to Danielle. "The rest I'll leave to Megumi. She'll be joining us today. Oh this is for you, by the way. Hai dozo."  
  
"Eh?" Danielle uttered, took the folder from her smiling boss, then blinked when she opened it. "More paperwork and credentials for me?"  
  
"You got it," Shiori hummed, then nodded. "You'll also find a work schedule at the bottom. I hope you find it favorable, Danielle."  
  
"Eh?" Danielle uttered, flipped through the papers, then teared up when she saw her hours. "It's perfect. Thanks for the hours, Shiori. Oh, ah, does Sally have the same hours that I have."  
  
"Un," Shiori replied, then leaned back in her chair. "All of the office ladies have a stable schedule, Danielle."  
  
"That's a relief." Danielle quietly sighed, then looked a little beat. "I used to have a very...erratic schedule during my last job. It kinda drove me insane."  
  
"Well...I hope this will be a more pleasant one." Shiori hummed. "I'll call you as soon as were ready, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Danielle hummed. "I'll be at my desk."  
  
* * *  
  
Priss awoke to the sounds of a shower. She sat up in bed, scratched her head, then blushed when Nami poked her head out.  
  
"Morning Priss," Nami hummed. "Want to take a shower with me?"  
  
"No," Priss hummed. "I'll wait when your done."  
  
Nami sighed to herself, then closed the shower curtain.  
  
"That water tank'll be out of hot water in a few minutes." Nami hummed. "Might as well come on in -now-."   
  
Priss sighed, pulled the covers off of her, then climbed down a short flight of steps. After doing so, she stripped off her clothes then padded over to the shower. She flung the shower curtain open, stepped inside, then blushed as a pair of soap-laden hands lathered up her hair.   
  
"Y-You," Priss uttered ten minutes later. "You don't have to do that y'know."  
  
"Why?" Nami hummed. "You know I like to do these things for you."  
  
"It's just that one thing will lead to another and...." Priss said hurriedly, then yelped when they were doused with frigid water. "Aw, damn it! Not again!"  
  
The lovers leapt out of the shower only to discover that the space heater wasn't working as well. With that discovery the lovers quickly got dressed and towel dried their hair off. After that, they tried a few other electrical appliances but they didn't work either.   
  
"Well," Nami hummed. "Looks like you're power has been cut off."  
  
"Yeah," Priss nodded. "Damn it all."  
  
"I guess," Nami uttered as she combed her hair. "There's only one option left then."  
  
"Oh?" Priss uttered "What would that be?"  
  
"Live with me." Nami smiled at her. "You can't live on the street you know."  
  
Priss stared at her for a minute. Then made up her mind.  
  
"Well?" Nami asked.  
  
"Fine, I'll live with you," Priss sighed, then glared at her. "Don't get any ideas though, okay. I'm only doing this because I hate taking lukewarm showers everyday."  
  
Oh Priss. Nami hummed to herself. You're such a bad liar.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright," Shiori announced to her department. "I'm off to see the Interior Minister! Are there any problems before I go?"  
  
"Iie," The other office ladies of her department replied "Good luck Shiori san!"  
  
"Arigato," Shiori thanked her team, then turned to Danielle. "Well, are you ready?"  
  
"Hai," Danielle nodded to her, blinked when her phone rang, then blushed. "Er...."  
  
"I can wait," Shiori hummed. "But make it quick."  
  
"Hai," Danielle nodded to her, then picked up the receiver. "Civil Corporate Affairs. This is Danielle speaking how may I help you?"  
  
Katsumi's face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Koniichiwa, Danielle." Katsumi hummed. "How are you?"  
  
"Hi Katsumi," Danielle sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't talk too long. Director Fujisaki and I are about to meet with a diplomat."   
  
"Ah I see," The AMP officer softly hummed. "I was kind of hoping that we could talk over a cup of coffee. I guess that's out of the question now."  
  
"Oh?" Danielle uttered, then sighed. "That's too bad. It sounded like a great idea."  
  
Just then Shiori scribbled something and handed the note to Danielle. Danielle took the note, gazed at it, then smiled at Katsumi.  
  
"Will 1:00PM do?" The office lady asked. "I'll be done by then."  
  
"Hai," Katsumi hummed. "That'll do just fine. That's when my break should be, anyway. Meet me in the lobby and we'll walk over to the coffee house, okay?"  
  
"Hai!" Danielle nodded. "See you there."  
  
"Un!" Katsumi nodded. "Later now."  
  
Katsumi cut the link and Danielle chuckled to herself. She put the reciever back in its cradle, then turned to Shiori.  
  
"Okay," Shiori nodded. "Ready to go?"  
  
Danielle nodded as she slipped away from her desk.   
  
* * *  
  
9:00AM. Southwest Of the Toratotaka Tower.  
  
A Toratotaka Tower Limousine slipped into the underground garage of a government building. It pulled into a parking spot, and the passengers disembarked from the vehicle. They were greeted by the Minister's C-59's Boomer guardians, then lead inside the building. As they walked along, Megumi turned her gaze towards Danielle then smiled at her.  
  
"So," The petite SFIO asked her "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little overwhelmed...." Danielle hummed. "Just like before...I mean I don't know what to say....what to do...when the Minister asks -me- a question."  
  
"It'll be all right," Megumi hummed. "Have faith in yourself. If you don't know the answer...just look to us and we'll handle it from there."  
  
"A...all right," Danielle quietly hummed to herself, then sighed when they reached the Minister's office. "Well, this is it. Just like before...."  
  
"You might want to draw on those experiences as well," Shiori whispered as one of the 59Cs announced their arrival. "It might calm your nerves just a bit."  
  
Danielle nodded as they entered the Interior Minister's office.   
  
"Ohayo," The Interior Minister hummed, then blinked at Danielle. "Ara? Megumi-san, Shiori-san who is the new girl?"  
  
"This is Danielle Wisner," Shiori hummed. "She's working for me at the moment."  
  
"Ah," Interior Minister Pamela Miyaki hummed. "Ohayo Danielle-san, how are you?"  
  
"Eh?" Danielle hummed. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"My parent's are quite concerned about you." Pamela hummed. "We all have been when we heard the news of your...transformation. Please make yourself at home."  
  
"Thank you," Danielle hummed as they sat down. "I appreciate your concern for me. I guess I'm feeling okay right now. As much as a woman could when she's meeting with a senior dietman."   
  
"So..." Pamela Miyaki hummed. "What brings you by?"  
  
"We thought you'd like to see these..."Megumi hummed as she produced a pair of folders from her briefcase. "They should prove to be...enlightening on several matters."  
  
Pamela took both folders and opens the first one. She gazed at it for a second...then nodded.  
  
"The Barrett "Bee-Two" M82A2 does have an impressive record," She hummed "Especially within the United States' SWAT teams when taking down boomers, boomeroids and heavily armored vehicles. I never suspected it could be used to take down an entity, though. We'll get to AMP's matters in a   
moment. As far as I'm concerned...the Bee-Two shouldn't even be an issue. It should remain in the hands of a capable long-armsman. However..."  
  
Danielle arched her right eyebrow.  
  
"There is a tradeoff," She hummed and shook her head. "AD POLICE won't be able to re-arm its forces. It's a sad affair...but...it's something we must accept...for the time being."  
  
"Why?" Danielle uttered.  
  
"There are hungry, young lions and lionesses in GENOM." Pamela hummed. "Hungary for power. However, their acts may very well tear GENOM itself apart. If and  
when that happens...millions of lives will be lost."  
  
"What...?" Danielle uttered.  
  
"A civil war within GENOM," Megumi hummed as she shook her head. "Its something that Quincy Rozenkratz fears the most."  
  
Hearing this, Danielle arched her left eyebrow. Seeing this, Pamela softly chuckled.  
  
"Ne, Megumi..." Pamela hummed. "When you have a chance...please talk to Danielle about the Chairman. Quincy Rosenkratz is not as evil as she -thinks- he is."  
  
Danielle blinked at that and Pamela tittered to herself.  
  
"Now then...about AMP," Pamela hummed, glanced at Danielle at a second, then turned her attention towards Megumi and Shiori "The Diet is very skeptical about Rally's new unit. Her group has had a difficult time dealing with category one and category two entities. Which is why they are looking into new ways of catching those...devil sharks and hire powerful sorceresses like Katsumi...or using the 'Bee-Too' to bring down a highly mobile category 3 Lucifer Hawk. Things like that produce favorable results."  
  
"Things are still shaky however..." Pamela sighed. "AMP is having trouble with some of its members. Such as Kiddy Phenil and Katsumi Liquer, for example. Not to mention that...while locating third attractions is an art...its not an exact science either. Its especially problematic when third attractions occur in the midst of an investigation conducted by The Tokyo Metropolitan Police."  
  
"Which is mainly due to poor facilities." Shiori hummed "Even though they have two floors...it still isn't enough...to include their own sensors and vehicle bays...as well as their own mobile headquarters."  
  
"In short..." Pamela hummed. "Rally Chyenne wants to separate from AD POLICE. After doing so, she'll they'll be a separate entity. I don't have to tell you that a few people will feel threatened by that."  
  
"Hai," Shiori nodded at this. "We understand that completely. We have a vested interest in AMP's survival. Rally understands that as well. But she's willing to take the risks...to produce better results. You'll find the designs and costs in the folder."  
  
"Hmmm," She opened it, flipped through them, then came to the last page. She gazed at it, then smiled. "I see that Toratotaka plans to give the government a nice hefty loan for this project. That should appease the fools and nay sayers. However...it should also put those who feel threatened by AMPs existence on edge."  
  
Danielle blinked then leaned forward.  
  
"Miyaki-san?" Danielle hummed quietly to the Interior Minister. "Can I ask a question in regarding those who fear the AMP?"  
  
"Of course," Pamela nodded. "Ask away."  
  
"How many of them..." Danielle wondered. "...are there?"  
  
"Fortunately for Rally-Kicho there's a select few who feel threatened by AMP," Pamela nodded. "However, these select few are quite powerful and have strong ties to several businesses and...other interests."  
  
(Bingo) Danielle thought and smiled. (That's where I'll start.)   
  
"I...may need data on them," Danielle hummed as she looked to Megumi "For future references, of course."  
  
"Of course," Megumi nodded to her, winked at Shiori, then gazed at Pamela. "I hope that'll give you an estimate of what Rally's looking for, Pamela-san."  
  
"This will do nicely," Pamela hummed. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Hai Pamela-san," Shiori hummed and stood up. Megumi and Danielle followed suit. "That'll be all."  
  
"Well..." Pamela hummed. "This was a short meeting...until next time then?"  
  
A few minutes later, they were walking the halls of the Interior Minister's building. The trek back to the garage was quiet until Megumi spoke back up.  
  
"Well," Megumi hummed then smiled at her close friend. "You have a thinker on your hands, Shiori-san. Better watch out. Next thing you know she could be gunning for your job."  
  
"I don't think so, Megu." Shiori shook her head, then gazed at Danielle. "At first glance she may be a timid, unsure CCA officer...but when you look deep down she's got the soul of a FIO."  
  
* * *  
  
AD POLICE Headquarters, two minutes before One PM.  
  
"Well...." Danielle sighed to herself, then smiled as Katsumi Liquer approached her. "I guess I'm not the only one who's a little early."   
  
"Hi there," Katsumi waved, then grinned. "Ready for our 'date', Danielle-san?"  
  
"Sure Katsumi-san," Danielle nodded to her, then shrugged as they walked out of the lobby. "I could go for a cup right about now, and I don't even drink coffee."  
  
"Really?" Katsumi hummed. "How so?"  
  
"I was all on edge during the meeting," Danielle hummed. "I mean the diplomat that we met with was nice and all...it was just...intense."  
  
"Hai I understand," Katsumi hummed. "Well I know just the thing that will calm your nerves."  
  
Ten minutes later, Katsumi and Danielle sat in a cozy coffee shop. Both had cups of decaffeinated coffee in front of them. Danielle cooled off hers, took   
a sip, then smiled.  
  
"Delicious." Danielle murmured. "But still too hot. I guess that's why I never drank coffee in the first place."  
  
"Ah," Katsumi hummed as she picked up her own cup. "So how's it going?"  
  
"Isn't that my line?" Danielle sighed softly. "Okay I guess. Part of me wants to cry. The other part of me...just wants to go on with my life."  
  
"Yeah I know how that feels," She said, took a sip, then placed the cup down on the table top. "I felt the same way when I learned about Mother's death. Part of me wanted to curl up into a ball. But I had a job to do."  
  
"So," Danielle asked. "How are you?"  
  
"Okay I guess," Katsumi hummed. "I'm renting an apartment...I've got a nice new job...and some new, interesting friends. What more can I ask for?"  
  
"Ah," Danielle uttered, then nodded. "How are things at AMP?"  
  
"Mmmm," Katsumi hummed, then smiled. "Not well, to tell you the truth. The team doesn't like me very much right now."  
  
"Oh?" Danielle hummed. "Why is that?"  
  
"I..." Katsumi hesitated, then relented. "I...screwed up a couple days ago. We were up a Category two. I went against orders, cornered it and everything went to hell afterwards. I got chewed out by my lieutenant afterwards...she asked me why I disobeyed orders...I told her that I could hand it all by myself. They started to shun me after that."  
  
"Ah," Danielle hummed, thought for a moment, then took a sip of her coffee. "AMP was formed last year, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Katsumi nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"They've got more experience in these matters," Danielle hummed "You may have been a police officer....but what they do is a little different."  
  
"Hmmm..." Katsumi uttered. "When you put it that way...but then I've always jumped the gun a little."  
  
"Ah well," Danielle hummed, then smiled. "We can't have you hurdling guns all the time. You could trip over one during the relay."  
  
"Baka," She hummed affectionately, then nodded at her. "Thanks for the advice, though."  
  
"Don't mention it," Danielle hummed. "So what were they like? Before this incident I mean."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi blinked, hummed, then grinned. "Like a big family, I guess. Yuki...Yuki's like a little sister...she's so young and innocent. Yet she's still capable of defending herself. Nami, our Shinto priestess, is quite during battle. She's also a bit of a neat freak. Lebia and Sasha are like older, wiser sisters. Then there's Kiddy. Mou, its like having a lioness for a partner."  
  
"Un..." Danielle hummed "Now...what of your chief?"  
  
"Rally-Kicho?" Katsumi hummed, then shrugged. "She's someone I can trust. She's told me everything about my mother and what happened to her. She's also a bit of a mother figure...although I hardly see that at all. Until...a few days ago that is. She was furious with me."  
  
"Ah," Danielle hummed as her cell phone rang. She sighed, then pulled it out. "One second okay?"  
  
Kastumi nodded as Danielle answered her phone.  
  
"Danielle Wisner speaking." She nodded. "Who's calling please?"  
  
"Rally Cheyenne," The speaker stated. "Are you free tonight?"  
  
"Yes I am," Danielle hummed. "Why do you ask, Cheyenne-san?"  
  
Katsumi gasped.  
  
"I'd like to meet you." The Chief of AMP hummed. "Over dinner perhaps?"  
  
"That's fine," Danielle nodded. "Where and when?"  
  
"Crystal Palace," Rally nodded. Eight O'Clock Sharp. Will that be fine?"  
  
"That's fine," Danielle hummed. "Is this a formal or casual affair?"  
  
"Formal." Rally answered. "Dress as you see fit. Do not be late."  
  
With that the line was cut.  
  
"Well I'll be...." Danielle hummed. "Three appointments in one day...Your chief just invited me to dinner."  
  
"Huh..." Katsumi hummed. "It looks like she wants to check you out. See if your a threat and all that. She knows about the uniqueness of your situation, Danielle."  
  
"Huh," Danielle uttered. "I'll bet she's suspicious of me. I am after all from another dimension."  
  
"I wonder...." Katsumi hummed. "If her maternal instincts are on overdrive. She looked very concerned...when I told her that I was meeting you for the second time. But...she encouraged it as well. I'm glad. I'm beginning to like you."  
  
"I see," Danielle nodded, located a bathroom, then blushed. "I'm sorry but...."  
  
"Don't worry," Katsumi hummed. "I'll be right here..."  
  
Danielle nodded, excused herself, then slipped out of the booth.   
  
(Her team's mad at her. That means they care about her,) She thought as she strode up to the bathroom door. (Which is good. She needs people like that.)  
  
She pushed the door open, walked into a nearby stall, and did her business.   
  
"Someone like me." Danielle sighed as someone flushed a toilet. "I don't know how...but I have to protect her."  
  
"Oh," Hummed a young girl. "Could you really do that?"  
  
Danielle blinked, whirled around on her booted heel, then stared at the speaker who was leaning up against the stall. She was short, dressed casually and had brown-black hair pulled into braided ponytails.  
  
"Hi," The girl grinned at Danielle, then gestured to herself. "Atashi wa Lum Cheng. I'm an elementor. Please to meet you, Danielle-Aneki."  
  
"Uh....hi Lum," Danielle hummed "So...I guess you heard me."  
  
"Not only that...." Lum hummed. "But I've been observing you the whole time."  
  
"What?!" Danielle blurted. "You were spying on me....and my friend?! Why?! Who sent you?!"  
  
"Oh relax will you!?" Lum sighed. "I'm doing this for the good of humanity....as well as my employer."  
  
"You're employer?!" Danielle uttered. "Who would hire a kid at your age?"  
  
"AMP would," Lum hummed, then nodded. "They already have a young teen, Yuki-Aneki, in their employ right now."  
  
Danielle furrowed her brow in thought, blinked when she smelled cherries, then stared at the young girl.  
  
"A...Anata.....!" Danielle uttered then stopped when Lum held up a hand. "Nani yo?!"  
  
"First, we can have that discussion later," Lum hummed. "Secondly...don't you feel that?"  
  
Danielle blinked at the question, concentrated for a few seconds, then gasped when she felt a disturbance nearby. Something....innately evil was entering this world.  
  
"What...." Danielle shuddered.   
  
"Its a Lucifer Hawk." Lum hummed quickly and quietly. "You'd better call your people...while -we- call our people. Okay?"  
  
They burst out of the ladies room, only to see a medium sized Lucifer Hawk emerge from the floor. It was roughly ovoid, had a couple eyes on its 'face' and a quartet of tentacles hanging from its 'torso'.   
  
*The Key* It murmured as it eyed Katsumi. *I have found the key.*  
  
Both women cursed in their native tongues as several patrons screamed or yelled the words monster in -their- native tongues. Danielle contacted Nerima. At the same moment, Katsumi held up a hand and faced the crowd.  
  
"Police! Everyone clear out now! We have a dangerous situation here!" Katsumi bellowed, took a breath as everyone cleared out of the place, faced the entity who had disrupted her relaxation time, then touched her comm badge. "Sasha!? I've got a 3rd attraction on my hands. I'm at the coffee house on the corner of 3rd and Meisha! I'll need back up as soon possible. It's the category two we faced a few days ago!"  
  
"We detected it five minutes ago..." Sasha called back "Nami, Yuki, Kiddy Lebia should be there at any moment. Hold him there and don't do anything rash."  
  
"I'll see what I can...yaaaa!" Katsumi blurted as it hauled her off of the floor and held her up in the air with its tentacles. "M...Monster."  
  
Danielle bit her lip as she gazed at the scene. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't capable of fighting. Not in this state! But there had to be something that she could do.  
  
"D...Danielle." Katsumi grunted as the thing began to choke her "G...Get that girl outa here.. ....this is the category two....Aaaa.....Aagh!"  
  
"I'm not leaving," Lum hummed quietly, stared at Katsumi, then held up her hand. "Especially with you in a bind, Katsumi-aneki! I'd be a coward to leave a crime scene. Jesso! Come to me!"  
  
"Neither..." Danielle uttered as a golden spear fell from pocket space. "Neither am I!"  
  
"M..." Katsumi bit "...Minna..."  
  
*You will not stop me...* The entity hummed and three waves of category three 'flyers' emerged from the walls and the ceiling. *My allies will see to that!*  
  
Lum Cheng and Danielle growled as the flyers surrounded them. The category two chortled as it descended to the ground. Danielle's eyes went wide and everything went white. The windows blew out as AMP arrived on the scene. Nami shielded her teammates with a ward, while Lum Cheng used Jesso's powers to withstand the blast. When the white noise faded, Lum Cheng uncovered her eyes and gasped. Tables and chairs were turned over and the 'flyers' were now ash. Katsumi was free while her captor was a pulped mess. Lum Cheng turned to ask Danielle what had happened...but stopped when she saw the dazed look in Danielle's eyes.  
  
"What......" Danielle uttered hesitantly as Katsumi got up off of the floor. "Did I...just...do?"  
  
"Beats me..." Lum shook her head. "Have you done that before?"  
  
Danielle shook her head at the question, then groaned as she fell to the floor. Moments later, the front doors burst open and Lebia's team ran over to them. Nami reached them first.  
  
"What just happened?!" Kiddy demanded as Nami knelt by Danielle's body. "Who turned this place upside down?!"  
  
"We think Danielle did it." Katsumi nodded, then shrugged. "We don't know how she did this. Not even Danielle knows. How is she, Nami?"  
  
"Just a moment," Nami hummed, tapped Danielle's neck, then sighed out of relief. "She'll be alright, minna. She's just fainted."  
  
"Is that so?" Katsumi blinked, then smiled. "Must have overdone herself with that spell."  
  
"Um...I don't think that was a spell per se..." Lum hummed. "It...was more like...a raw chi or force blast."  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" Kiddy demanded.   
  
"Atashi wa Lum Cheng," Lum nodded. "Please call me Lum. You must be the core members of AMP. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm your new team member."  
  
"Eh?!" Kiddy blurted. "Since when?!"  
  
"Since today," a new voice called out. "I'll be working with you as well."  
  
They turn to see a tall woman standing a few feet away.  
  
"Atashi wa Mana Isozaki." Mana introduced herself. "I am an old friend of Rally Cheyenne. I'm your new Operations chief."  
  
"What'll happen to Sasha?" Katsumi uttered. "She's our current Ops chief."  
  
"Save that for later." Mana ordered as she gazed at Danielle. "We have other matters to attend to."   
  
"Oh right," The young sorceress hummed, then knelt by Danielle's head. "Should we take her back to HQ? Or maybe let her employers take care of her?"  
  
"Take her to ADP," Mana nodded. "I'll inform her superiors about the incident."  
  
"Hai!" They nodded.  
  
  
Two days later, Danielle awoke in an unfamiliar recovery room. She blinked,  
Looked around and was about to get out when Nami entered the room.  
  
"Ah I see you're awake." Nami nodded to her. "That's good. Katsumi-san's   
been worried sick about you."  
  
"Really?" Danielle uttered. "Ano...who are you...and where am I?"  
  
"Ah sumimasen," The lavender haired woman sighed. "Atashi wa Nami Yamigumo...I'm a Shinto priestess. To answer your second question...you're now at AD POLICE headquaters."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Danielle nodded. "Uh...do my superiors know that I'm here?"  
  
"Yes. They know that you're here," Nami nodded. "We'll inform them that you're awake now."  
  
"Thanks." Danielle nodded.  
  
End Chapter 8 


End file.
